AVENTURA DE UNA NOCHE
by almalaura
Summary: Adap.Solo fue una noche,ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba el hombre a quién se entregó desesperada.Cuando se enteró que tendría un hijo,diría que era viuda y se iría a vivir a un pequeño pueblo.Pero se encontro con aquel desconocido de esa noche.Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Pues con la novedad que he leido esta novela y solo pude imaginarme a Edward y Bella por lo que me gustaría adaptarla a los personajes. ¿Pero que dicen? Quisiera saber su opinion, nunca habia hecho algo parecido.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan.**

_**Argumento:**_

_Una noche fue lo que Bella esperó que la relación durase. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba el hombre a quién se entregó desesperada. Cuando se enteró que tendría un hijo, decidió enfrentarse a la situación; diría que era viuda y se iría a vivir a una pequeña población, donde nadie la conociera. Así lo hizo, pero encontró que alguien la conocía: ¡Edward, el hombre de aquella noche!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

ABRUMADA por el dolor, Bella se hizo a un lado cuando la primera paletada de tierra cayó sobre el ataúd.

Un profundo estremecimiento la sacudió al mirar el féretro en la tumba. En la caja se encontraba el cuerpo de su mejor amiga; durante dieciocho largos meses lucharon contra el enemigo que destruía el cuerpo de Ángela y menos de una semana antes perdieron la batalla.

Aún en ese momento le era difícil creerlo. Ella y Ángela fueron juntas a la universidad; terminaron sus estudios al mismo tiempo y obtuvieron sus primeros empleos. Luego perdieron el contacto durante varios años, volviendo a encontrarse cuando Ángela publicó su primer libro y Bella trabajaba como investigadora del anfitrión del programa de televisión al cual Ángela fue invitada.

La alegría de ambas al descubrir que seguían compartiendo los mismos gustos y el mismo sentido del humor, fue mayúscula. Dado que Ángela ya podía sostenerse como escritora, decidió radicar en Nueva York y fue natural que decidiesen adquirir un apartamento entre las dos.

Cada una llevaba su propia vida; Ángela trataba de recuperarse de los efectos de una relación de dos años que terminó cuando su amante no pudo soportar su éxito como escritora. Y en cuanto a su propia vida amorosa... Bella suspiró.

En aquellos días, cuando ella inició labores en la empresa de televisión, llena de ilusiones y excitación, se enamoró de uno de los productores, sólo para enterarse, por una de sus anteriores víctimas, de que el hombre hacía una segunda profesión de seducir a las jóvenes e inocentes recién llegadas a la empresa, alardeando de cada una de sus conquistas, mientras bebía alcohol con sus compañeros de trabajo, narrándoles los detalles de sus proezas amatorias.

Bella fue una de las afortunadas que se enteró antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero eso la dejó con una gran desconfianza hacia todos los hombres del medio. Se deshacía de ellos en el momento en que mostraban un interés más allá de lo normal

En privado, ella y Ángela decidieron que sería mejor que se concentrasen en sus actividades profesionales y trataran a los hombres con la misma despreocupación que ellos manifiestan hacia las mujeres. Lo que nunca imaginaron fue que tendrían muy poco tiempo en sus vidas para las actividades sociales. Ángela manifestó los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad que habría de llevarla a la tumba sólo unas semanas después de que se mudaron a su apartamento.

Primero no le dijo nada; pero el deterioro de la salud de Ángela fue evidente y entonces tuvo que soportar las insistentes preguntas de su amiga referentes a su pérdida de peso.

Bella apartó la vista del aterrorizante hoyo en la tierra, mientras un viento primaveral helado, alborotaba sus cabellos caoba y los arrojaba contra su pálido rostro.

Llegó a pensar que Ángela sufría un padecimiento estomacal, pero la realidad superó a su imaginación.

Una noche despertó al escuchar los sollozos de Ángela y fue a su habitación. En un principio Ángela lo negó todo, pero al fin dijo a Bella la verdad.

Llevaba tiempo de no sentirse bien, estaba cansada e inquieta y al principio lo atribuyó al rompimiento de su relación amorosa, además de su pesada carga de trabajo. Había ido al médico, en busca de un reconstituyente, sólo para ser enviada al hospital para que le realizaran pruebas, y los resultados fueron terminantes. Tenía leucemia

Hablaron casi toda la noche, Ángela fue muy franca respecto a su prognosis. No tenía familia; los tíos que la educaron murieron en un accidente de aviación, mientras estudiaban en la universidad. Ángela había decidido recluirse en una institución donde pudiesen atenderla, pero Bella se negó a aceptarlo.

Eran amigas y seguirían siéndolo. Ella la cuidaría.

Fue peor de lo que ninguna de ellas anticipó. En varias ocasiones los médicos quisieron que se quedara en un hospital, pero sabiendo cuán grande sería su temor y desazón, Bella no lo permitió. Llevó a Ángela a casa y ella la cuidó. En las últimas y dolorosas semanas Bella pidió un permiso para ausentarse de su trabajo.

Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, las primeras que lograba derramar por su amiga. Su dolor y enojo iban más allá de las simples lágrimas; le parecía incomprensible y una tremenda injusticia que Ángela hubiese muerto. Todavía era muy joven y tenía mucho que dar a la vida.

Bella se estremeció por el frío viento. Estaban en abril; la tierra despertaba a la primavera después de un largo y crudo invierno. Le parecía irónico que Ángela hubiese muerto en ese momento, justo antes del renacimiento de la naturaleza. Recordó entonces cómo disfrutaba Ángela el brotar de las plantas a través de la tierra fría. Fue un invierno con heladas y nevadas muy intensas y tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para ver los primeros brotes.

Alguien le tocó el brazo y se dio vuelta. El vicario la miraba con compasión.

Durante los últimos meses visitó a Ángela con regularidad. Ninguna de las dos tenía fuertes creencias religiosas, pero Bella advirtió lo mucho que reconfortaban a Ángela esas visitas.

Ahora había desaparecido para siempre, sepultada en la tierra del cementerio.

—Hace mucho frío para permanecer aquí. ¿Quiere pasar a la vicaría a tomar una taza de té?

No había más dolientes, Ángela así lo quiso. No tenía familiares y las otras personas que pudieron estar presentes habrían sido sus colegas del mundo editorial.

Bella empezó a negarse, pero luego aceptó. No quería estar sola. No creía poder enfrentarse a la realidad al regresar a su apartamento vacío.

Todos los aspectos legales habían sido atendidos ya. Se había puesto en contacto con el abogado de Ángela, como ella se lo pidió.

Trató de eliminar el nudo en su garganta. Ya sabía que su amiga la había nombrado su heredera única. Lo discutieron. Bella sugirió a Ángela que dejase su dinero a una institución de investigación médica, pero Ángela se negó.

—No, quiero que tú lo recibas —insistió, y puesto que cualquier discusión, por leve que fuese, dejaba agotada a su amiga, Bella cedió.

Tenía concertada una cita esa tarde con el abogado, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en nada.

Se dio vuelta y siguió al vicario, deteniéndose un instante, para dar su último adiós a su amiga

El señor Soames, el abogado de Angela, ahora su abogado, era socio de un prestigiado bufete que le recomendaron a Angela cuando vendió su primer manuscrito.

—Bastante anticuado y relacionado con el mundo campestre —lo describió Angela alguna vez— Tengo la impresión de que la mayoría de sus clientes pertenecen a la fraternidad de "los caballeros del campo"... adinerados campesinos. Muy honesto... ése es el señor Soames.

—Señorita Swan, por favor tome asiento.

Bella supo que todo lo que Angela le había dicho era cierto al ver al rechoncho abogado de edad mediana sentado frente a ella. Tuvo la sensibilidad de no presentarle sus condolencias, lo cual ella agradeció.

Su oficina estaba decorada como la oficina de cualquier abogado anticuado debe estarlo, con el tradicional escritorio de madera y un muro cubierto con atestados libreros con puertas de vidrio Hasta el teléfono era del tipo antiguo, de un austero color negro. Bella rechazó su ofrecimiento de una taza de té y aguardó, mientras él desdoblaba el documento sobre su escritorio, descartando la cinta color de rosa que lo ataba.

—Sé que ya está enterada de su contenido. Usted es la única heredera de la señorita Weber —mencionó una suma de dinero que provocó una exclamación de sorpresa de Bella— Además, está el apartamento que ustedes compartían. Cada una era dueña de la mitad, pero ahora usted es la única propietaria —dejó el documento y la miró por encima de sus espejuelos— Si acepta mi recomendación, señorita Swan, utilice su herencia para emprender una vida nueva. Esto no es lo que acostumbro decir a mis clientes; la comodidad de las cosas y de los lugares familiares, es algo a lo que necesitan aferrarse, pero en su caso.

Bella se puso de pie, de pronto. Comprendía lo que el señor Soames quería decirle y parte de su ser le decía que estaba en lo cierto. Ya aborrecía la idea de volver al apartamento vacío; no sólo porque Angela ya no estaba allí, sino porque su atmósfera estaba penetrada en la desesperanzada desdicha de las últimas y agonizantes semanas y no toleraría siquiera el poner un pie allí.

Se despidieron de mano y ella partió, saliendo a la brillante luz del sol de la tarde. En un impulso, detuvo un taxi y le dio la dirección de un prestigioso hotel neoyorkino.

Allí pasaría la noche. Eso le daría tiempo para decidir. El médico le había prescrito una dosis ligera de somníferos, por si llegaba a necesitarlos, pero hasta ese momento no había recurrido a ellos. Tenía tanto que hacer... demasiadas cosas que la mantuvieron ocupada. El separar la ropa de Angela... cosas como ésas. Pero ahora quería dormir y el bendito anonimato de una habitación de hotel era lo ideal para ella en ese momento.

El área de recepción del hotel estaba atestada. Se celebraba una convención, le informó el encargado cuando la registró. Quizá por eso nadie reparó en que no llevaba equipaje y rápidamente fue llevada a un dormitorio muy elegante, el único disponible, le informaron. Una vez allí, cerró las cortinas y abrió el minibar con la llave que le dieron.

El personal del hotel estaba muy ocupado, reflexionó al ver que faltaban algunas cosas. Incluso había un vaso sobre la mesa para el café. Haciendo caso omiso de ello, Bella se preparó una generosa ginebra con agua quinada y la llevó al baño.

En otra ocasión habría disfrutado de la amplia gama de artículos de baño desplegada, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era darse un largo baño de tina e irse a dormir.

Tomó una de las pastillas y al tragarla, ayudada de su bebida, se dijo que era malo mezclar alcohol con drogas; pero en ese instante no quería ser prudente.

Bella permaneció en la tina hasta que el alcohol y la pastilla empezaron a hacer efecto. Salió del baño y se envolvió en una bata afelpada que encontró, sin molestarse en secarse.

Las cortinas cerradas y la luz de la tarde que penetraba a través de ellas, daban a la habitación una extraña apariencia submarina. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño se apoderase de ella.

Edward Cullen hizo una mueca al mirar su reloj. La conferencia se prolongó más de lo esperado y todavía tuvo que asistir a una reunión que se alargó hasta la cena. Ya era más de la una de la mañana y estaba agotado.

Siempre que iba a Nueva York le sucedía lo mismo. Era extraño, cuando vivía y trabajaba en la ciudad, todo lo encontraba estimulante. Ahora, lo único que quería era volver a su granja.

Diez años antes, cuando heredó la granja de su tío, el administrarla fue lo último en lo que pensó. Lo mismo pensaba Tanya. Apretó los labios, disgustado, cuando el taxi lo dejó frente a su hotel. Entregó al chofer una propina generosa y entró.

Tanya quiso que vendiese la granja y cuando él se negó a hacerlo ella rompió su compromiso. En aquel momento le dolió mucho, pero ahora comprendía que corrió con mucha suerte. Había habido más de una mujer en su vida desde Tanya, pero sin llegar a nada serio. Alice, su hermana, bromeaba con frecuencia al respecto. Quería que se casara y sentase cabeza y, con ese fin, le presentaba una fila interminable de "amigas".

Cruzó la recepción; un hombre de elevada estatura con una mata de espeso cabello de un color extraño: cobrizo -lo odiaba, era rebelde, difícil de peinar- y penetrantes y directos ojos verdes.

No parecía un granjero; su traje gris carbón a rayas lo adquirió en Port Angeles y llevaba consigo ese aire que decía que era un hombre de éxito.

Se apoyó en el mostrador y pidió su llave. La chica que se la entregó lo miró con envidia, estudiando sus facciones perfectas y con ese efecto dorado por la exposición de su piel blanca al sol.

Ese si era un hombre. Él le sonrió y ella sintió que una sensación de respuesta invadía su cuerpo Vaya en verdad era extraordinario.

Era esa hora peculiar de la noche, demasiado tarde para el retorno de quienes salieron a cenar y muy temprano para los asistentes a los centros nocturnos, y la enorme recepción estaba casi desierta.

Edward se dirigió al bar, pero de pronto cambió de opinión al ver a la mujer sentada en sitio estratégico en la barra. Ella y el cantinero eran los únicos ocupantes del lugar. Ella le sonrió y él apartó la vista reprimiendo una sensación mezcla de lástima y disgusto.

¿Acaso tenía cara de ser el tipo de hombre que paga por sexo? Era evidente que la mujer era una prostituta en busca de clientes. Al darse la vuelta para salir del bar, se sacudió el enojo. Quizá para ella todos los clientes en potencia eran iguales y era infantil que él se sintiera ofendido porque ella lo consideró un prospecto.

Por algún motivo, ese breve viaje a Nueva York, para asistir a la Conferencia de Administración Agrícola, lo había perturbado. Le traía demasiados recuerdos. Nueva York le recordaba el mundo que compartió con Tanya. Entonces era joven; joven y enamorado.

Ahora ya pasaba de los treinta años y tenía el suficiente cinismo sobre él mismo y el sexo femenino, para comprender que el amor no tiene nada que ver con el placer sexual. Hacía mucho que no dormía con una mujer; quizá demasiado, se dijo con reproche al recordar su instintiva respuesta masculina a la feminidad perfumada de la esposa de su anfitrión en la cena.

El invierno fue largo y difícil y no tuvo tiempo para actividades extracurriculares, pero esa noche, con un exótico perfume femenino atormentando sus sentidos, su percepción de la deliciosa feminidad de la esposa de su amigo, acentuada por la seda que cubría sus senos y caderas, despertó en él la necesidad del suave calor de una mujer en su cama.

Pero no una mujer a quien tuviese que pagar, se dijo disgustado al subir en el ascensor. Con ironía, recordó que tenía muchas amigas y conocidas que estarían más que dispuestas a meterse en la cama con él, pero ninguna de ellas se encontraba en el hotel.

Siempre fue de la opinión de no involucrarse sexualmente con las esposas y chicas de sus amigos; y una de sus relaciones más prolongadas fue con una atractiva divorciada. Pero ella pensaba en un segundo matrimonio y se despidieron en términos amistosos. La voracidad de Tanya lo hacía rehuir cualquier compromiso y la granja requería tanto de su tiempo que tenía pocas oportunidades de buscar esposa.

El ascensor se detuvo y salió de él. Recorrió el pasillo mal iluminado hasta llegar a su habitación y abrió la puerta.

El ver las cortinas cerradas lo sorprendió durante un momento.

No recordaba haberlas corrido, pero pudieron hacerlo las doncellas. Buscó el interruptor y encendió las luces.

¡Había alguien en su cama! Entrecerró los ojos al estudiar el cuerpo envuelto en una bata de toalla. Lo único que pudo distinguir fueron unas uñas de pies pintadas de color de rosa y una nube de pelo color caoba.

El cuerpo sobre la cama se movió y él aguardó, con los brazos cruzados, en actitud impasible, apoyado en la puerta cerrada.

Bella tenía la garganta reseca y le dolían los ojos. Los abrió y cerró de inmediato, cuando la intensa luz la molestó.

¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía desorientada. Giró sobre sí misma y trató de despejarse la mente.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, lentamente, hasta abrirlos desmesuradamente al percatarse del hombre que la observaba. Al instante se llenó de pánico. Trató de sentarse, manteniendo la bata cerrada y buscando el teléfono. Estaba en el otro lado de la cama y él llegaría primero al aparato.

¿Quién era y cómo entró en su habitación? ¿Se trataba de un maniático? No lo parecía, le dijo la lógica. Forzándose a ello, preguntó:

—¿Qui... quién es usted y qué hace en mi habitación?

—Es extraño, pero pienso que la pregunta me corresponde a mí —dijo él, después de una pausa y con tono seco.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que ella comprendiese sus palabras y sintió alivio. No se trataba de un intruso, sino de alguien que se metió en su habitación por equivocación. Le sonrió, inconsciente del efecto que el calor somnoliento de sus ojos achocolatados causaba en él.

Quienquiera que fuese, tenía estilo, pensó Edward. No se trataba de una ordinaria dama de la noche, de ello estaba seguro. Pero, ¿cómo entró en su habitación? Quizá tenía un acuerdo con alguno de los miembros del personal... suele ocurrir, o quizá sólo llegó con el hombre equivocado.

—Esta no puede ser su habitación —le informó Bella—. Me fue asignada esta tarde. Mire... —se levantó de la cama y de su bolso de mano sacó los documentos de registro.

Él casi quedó convencido, pero de pronto recordó algo. Se dirigió al guardarropa y, abriendo las puertas, le mostró a ella las prendas que había en su interior.

—Si ésta en su habitación, ¿cómo es que no vio mis cosas cuando guardó las suyas?

Demasiado tarde, Bella recordó el vaso sucio y el minibar desprovisto. Debió imaginarlo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para no pensar más que en dormir. En ese momento todavía sentía la cabeza pesada y no pensaba con claridad.

—A propósito... ¿dónde están sus cosas?

—No tengo equipaje —se ruborizó cuando él la miró, leyendo su pensamiento en sus ojos burlones.

¡Dios santo, la creía una prostituta!

—Mire, no es lo que usted piensa. Me... me registré en un impulso —levantó la vista y continuó con voz baja— Hoy... hoy perdí a una persona muy querida. Después... del funeral no pude volver a nuestro apartamento y decidí venir al hotel.

Ella le decía la verdad, lo leía en su rostro y en su voz, pensó él, y se sorprendió por la desilusión que sufrió. ¡Por todos los santos!

¿Acaso deseó que estuviese disponible? Ni siquiera era de las de su tipo. Le gustaban las rubias, altas y llenas de curvas, no criaturas de piernas largas, de cabello color caoba y ojos cafes.

Había perdido a una persona amada, le dijo. Su amante, a no dudar. Se sorprendió por los celos que de pronto lo invadieron. Tenía que ser consecuencia de lo que sintió durante la cena. No era a ella a quien deseaba, sólo a una mujer; cualquier mujer, se dijo.

—Mire, señora —señaló con suavidad— Esta es mi habitación y quiero dormir.

Bella lo miró impasible y de pronto recordó que el recepcionista le indicó que tuvo suerte en conseguir la última habitación disponible.

—Mire, usted tiene un hogar al cual puede ir —añadió Edward— Yo no... al menos no aquí; así que, ¿por qué no llama un taxi?

¿Pasar la noche sola en el apartamento? Bella se estremeció. No, no esa noche.

—No, por favor… yo...

Por favor. La mirada del hombre se endureció al escuchar su súplica y la miró con una expresión que no tuvo dificultad para interpretar. La deseaba. Ese hombre alto, de ojos verdes, un desconocido, la deseaba.

Ese era el momento en que normalmente giraba sobre sus talones y salía huyendo. Estaba acostumbrada al deseo masculino, y a sus veinticinco años ya había tenido que huir de un buen número de amantes en potencia; pues después de descubrir lo crueles que los hombres pueden ser, los rechazó a todos, manteniéndolos a distancia. Entonces, ¿por qué sintió que su cuerpo se derretía simplemente porque el hombre la despojaba de su bata con la mente y la acariciaba con los ojos? ¿Por qué sentía esa salvaje necesidad de ir a él y entregarse a la vorágine del deseo?

Sentía la incontrolable necesidad de experimentar el resurgir de la vida que sólo la comunión sexual podría darle, y la quería, se dijo con fatalismo, quería... no, necesitaba esa comunión, esa renovación de vida; la necesitaba así no fuese más que para de mostrarse que la muerte puede ser conquistada, que la vida triunfa al fin.

En los brazos de ese desconocido podría olvidar el trauma de las últimas semanas; podría celebrar la realidad de la vida; podría renovarse y volver a sentirse viva por vez primera en muchos meses.

En cualquier otro momento se habría asombrado de sus pensamientos, pero en ese instante le parecieron normales.

La forma en que ella lo miraba lo hacía sentirse como si lo estuviera perforando, pensó Edward. Vio su boca, sus labios entre abiertos y temblorosos. La bata cubría su cuerpo y, de pronto, deseó quitársela para tomar su dulce feminidad en sus brazos.

Luchó para controlarse y su voz tembló al decirle:

—Quédese y no habrá nada que me impida meterla en la cama conmigo... Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Bella titubeó un instante, sabiéndose en el borde del abismo, pero incapaz de detenerse y dar marcha atrás. Como en sueños, se escuchó decir:

—Sí —y ya no habría modo de retroceder. Avanzó hacia él y lo oyó gemir. Llena de una salvaje determinación que la abrazaba, desató la bata y la dejó deslizarse de su cuerpo.

¿Qué hacía? Nunca en su vida actuó así... Debía estar loca. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba en sus brazos. Sentía sus manos en el cuerpo y que sus labios se apoderaban exigentes de los suyos.

Edward apartó la boca para murmurar a su oído:

—No sé quién eres, ni de dónde diablos saliste. Lo que hago en este momento va contra todos mis principios, pero Dios sabe que no puedo contenerme. Sé que voy a lamentarlo mañana, pero lo único que importa ahora es lo que me haces sentir.

No le decía nada que ella no estuviese sintiendo también. No podía explicarse qué la impulsaba, lo que sentía; ¿y por qué habría de hacerlo? No se conocían; los dos tenían una necesidad... Y, después de esa noche, nunca volverían a verse.

Edward la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, depositándola con gentileza; sus ojos nunca dejaron de contemplarla, mientras se desnudaba.

Su cuerpo era musculoso y bien proporcionado; un vello cubría su pecho y estómago firme. Bella lo miraba con temor y fiero placer. Su experiencia sexual previa se había limitado a caricias torpes compartidas con compañeros de estudios; el aspecto sensual de su naturaleza fue lento en florecer y antes de que se abriese en plenitud fue destruido por la crueldad cínica de Mike Newton.

El asombro producido al enterarse de que él la manipulaba, apagó la juvenil urgencia de compartir su corazón y su cuerpo con alguien más. No hubo nadie después de Mike, pero eso no pasaba por su conciencia en ese momento.

En ese instante sentía, muy adentro, el impulso sin remordimientos de la naturaleza, llevándola a la recreación de la vida. Al mirarse en los ojos de Edward supo que, de alguna forma, la necesidad que la impulsaba estaba ligada a la muerte de Angela y a los largos meses llenos de infelicidad que terminaron con ella.

Se sentía como un gusano que se convierte en crisálida; como el fénix que renace de sus cenizas.

Necesitaba esa... esa sensación de piel contra piel, ese fiero clamor de la sangre. Necesitaba a ese hombre, en ese lugar y momento, reconoció cuando Edward volvió a su lado, estudiando su completa desnudez, haciendo que su piel ardiera con excitación febril al mirarla como una caricia.

"¡Debo estar loca para hacer esto!", se dijo.

Los pensamientos de Edward eran idénticos a los de ella, pero no impidieron la fusión íntima de sus labios; los de él, cálidos e insistentes; los de ella, incitantes.

La besó con un apetito que ella no esperaba. Por algún motivo, pensó que para él el sexo debía ser algo regular y frecuente en su vida, pero el contacto de sus labios y la fuerza de sus manos sobre su piel le dijeron que estaba equivocada.

Tampoco esperó la súbita espiral de excitación y anticipación que llenó sus terminaciones nerviosas cuando la besó. Su necesidad de liberarse del horror y el dolor de la muerte de Angela con el acto de la procreación, era algo que ella podría aceptar y comprender... al menos un poco... pero el deseo que sentía por ese hombre en particular no lo era.

Se retrajo, tensándose un poco y lo oyó exclamar:

—No, maldita sea, no vas a cambiar de opinión ahora. Ya me hiciste desearte demasiado.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, la suave caricia de sus dedos contra sus costillas y sus senos era titubeante, como si esperase que le dijera que se detuviera. Uno de sus pulgares rozó un pezón, haciéndola estremecerse de deseo. Ella vio el brillo de sus ojos cuando interpretó su reacción.

— ¿Te gustó? —ella volvió a estremecerse ligeramente cuando él repitió la caricia e inclinó la cabeza para frotar la excitada aureola con la lengua.

Llamas... lanzas de sensaciones la atravesaron, haciéndola gritar y aferrarse a él con desesperación, trazando surcos con las uñas en sus hombros. La boca de Edward absorbió el botón henchido, bañándolo en un calor húmedo, ahogándola en un enorme placer.

Ella gritó, doblando el cuerpo como un arco. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su piel, haciéndola brillar a la suave luz de la lámpara de mesa.

—Hermosa... eres la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, ¿lo sabías? —balbuceaba las palabras con dificultad, como si estuviese bajo la influencia del alcohol o de las drogas, con la respiración agitada sobre su sensible piel mientras sus labios seguían acariciándole los senos, atormentándola con besos breves, con leves mordiscos, frustrando su creciente deseo de que su carne fuese introducida muy adentro en la ardiente caverna de la boca de él.

Las caricias de él despertaban en Bella un estado salvaje que ella nunca imaginó que existiera. Quería arañar y morder, aferrarse y exigir; quería.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda, resbalosa por el sudor; sus dedos lo obligaron a bajar la cabeza hacia sus senos, dejando escapar un agudo grito de placer que rompió el pesado silencio cuando interpretó su silenciosa súplica.

Cuando el placer que él le daba se volvió insoportable, ella lo mordió frenética y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía en abierta respuesta.

Las manos de Edward rodearon su cintura y sus caderas y la moldeó contra su excitada forma masculina.

El calor de Edward era peligrosamente excitante, encendiendo la sangre de ella, haciéndola anhelar la culminación de su creciente necesidad. La mano de él la acarició con intimidad, incitándola a abandonarse a él, sus palabras suaves de alabanza cantaban en sus oídos.

Guiada por él, ella también lo acarició, pero ambos estaban demasiado impacientes para detenerse en preliminares, por placenteros que fueran. Después de todo, no eran amantes, satisfechos con adorar uno el cuerpo del otro, sino dos personas impulsadas por emociones diferentes, pero necesidades similares que buscaban una satisfacción elemental.

Al primer impulso dentro de su cuerpo, Bella sintió una gran exaltación. Se movió por instinto bajo él, escuchando su exclamación salvaje y glorificándose en la fiereza de su posesión.

Ella no experimentó ningún dolor, contra todo lo que siempre imaginó; su virginidad pudo no haber existido, tal fue el gozo con el que lo recibió.

Juntos buscaron llegar al pináculo de la experiencia humana; juntos compartieron la abrumadora realidad del ápice del deseo humano; la exclamación profunda de satisfacción de Edward se mezcló con el sensual sollozo de deleite de Bella.

Todo había terminado. Bella descansaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras el mundo volvía a la normalidad. Con la satisfacción física vino el agotamiento, tan completo, que en segundos se quedó dormida.

Edward la contempló, conmovido. ¡Acababa de experimentar el placer más intenso de su vida con una mujer, y ésta se quedó dormida!

Fue entonces que comprendió la realidad. La mujer lo usó como sustituto de su amante desaparecido. Fue como si hubiese caído en una piscina de agua helada. Cuando salió a la superficie se sintió desorientado. El hombre es el depredador, el cazador, el usuario y abusador del sexo femenino. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía usado? ¿Por qué tenía esa terrible sensación de que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma?

Tuvieron una relación sexual, eso era todo. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre... Sólo fue un cuerpo. Un hermoso y sensual cuerpo pero un cuerpo nada más. Debía estar loco para encontrarse en ese estado de estupor emocional. Debía ocuparse de cuestiones más mundanas. Extendió una mano, incapaz de contener el impulso de acomodar un mechon suelto detrás de su oreja. En el sueño, parecía una niña.

Bella murmuró algo y se agitó. La sábana se deslizó, dejando al descubierto un cremoso seno de punta rosa, todavía henchido y rosado por sus caricias.

Reprimiendo un fuerte estremecimiento, Edward volvió a cubrirla y se levantó de la cama. Nunca usaba pijama, pero había una bata adicional en el baño. Se la puso y contempló la única silla de la habitación, con firme determinación.

Ya había sido bastante tonto para una noche... pasaría lo que quedaba de ella en la silla, o sólo Dios sabía qué podría ocurrir. Fue una locura lo que hizo. Debió echarla del cuarto cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Contra su voluntad, recordó la expresión desolada que advirtió en ella. Debía ser terrible perder al ser amado. ¿Quién podría culparla por querer aferrarse a la vida de la forma más básica posible?

Ninguno de los dos era culpable de lo ocurrido; en circunstancias diferentes, todo habría sido distinto. Se encontraron sin conocerse, dijo apesadumbrado, y así debían partir... para el bien de los dos. Ya bastantes problemas tenía en la granja, sin involucrarse con una mujer que lloraba a otro hombre.

Partiría antes de que ella despertara. Sabía que su decisión era correcta, pero algo en su interior se negaba a dejarla Parte de él quería quedarse con ella y… ¿Y qué?

Y nada, se dijo con firmeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les ha parecido?<strong>

**Para quienes quieran leer la historia original, voy a estar publicando los capitulos en mi blog. Les dejo el link:**

**http: / alma- lau. blogspot. com/ 2011/ 07/ aventura- de- una- noche. html (junten los espacios)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas! Les recuerdo que este fic es una adaptacion de la Novela del mismo Nombre.**

**Y tambien quiero agradecerles por sus reviews me han encantado. Por eso les tengo una sorpresa al final del capi. Besos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

— BIEN, Bella, tú sabes lo que haces, pero debo decir que me sorprendes. Tu actuación siempre fue buena aquí, en Southern Television, y no puedo imaginarte viviendo en un pueblecito administrando una librería.

—Me titulé como bibliotecaria antes de venir aquí y mis padres vivieron en el campo.

—Ya veo —Bella se sorprendió por la reacción de él— Quieres estar cerca de ellos, ¿no es así?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Sus padres habían emigrado a Australia seis meses antes, para estar cerca del hermano mayor de ella y sus hijos, y su decisión de vender el apartamento e iniciar una nueva vida en un pequeño y remoto pueblo de Washinton no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

—En realidad, no. Sólo considero que ya es tiempo de cambiar de aires —al hablar volvió la vista hacia el espejo en el muro opuesto. Su vientre y cuerpo tenían la apariencia de nardo de siempre; nadie adivinaría que tenía un embarazo de tres meses.

Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió y, nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior. En justicia debía estar aterrorizada por su próxima maternidad, pero no era así... no podía estarlo. Cosa extraña, creía haber recibido un regalo precioso y maravilloso.

El meterse en la cama con un desconocido y concebir su hijo, era tan ajeno a su forma de vida acostumbrada que todavía le era difícil creer que había sucedido.

En realidad, cuando despertó aquella mañana en el hotel y descubrió que el hombre y sus posesiones habían desaparecido, llegó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño; sólo había en la sábana aquella pequeñísima mancha delatora y el invisible, pero innegable conocimiento de que su cuerpo había cambiado, que ella había cambiado.

Nunca pensó que hubiese concebido, y durante un tiempo atribuyó sus náuseas y cansancio a los efectos producidos por la muerte de Ángela. Fue el doctor quien, de forma velada, sugirió que podía haber otra causa.

Bella sabía que el médico esperaba que ella se sintiera molesta y preocupada por su embarazo; después de todo, era soltera, una profesional que vivía sola; pero lo que en realidad sintió fue una alegría tan grande, que nada más le parecía importante.

Curiosamente, hasta ese momento nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de tener hijos, ni en el papel que podrían representar en su vida; pero ahora estaba dispuesta a proteger esa nueva vida que se desarrollaba en ella, como si no hubiese vivido más que para ese acto de procreación.

La decisión de dejar el empleo e iniciar una nueva vida, fue fácil de tomar. Nunca podría educar como ella quería a su hijo, en Nueva York. La herencia de Ángela le dio independencia; la riqueza suficiente para ya no tener que trabajar.

Sin embargo, una cosa era decidir empezar una nueva vida y otra llevarla a cabo. En un impulso, fue a ver al señor Soames, en busca de consejo.

—Mmm, yo no recomendaría un retiro total del mundo —comentó el abogado, cuando ella le contó sus planes—. Quizá un negocio pequeño que usted misma pueda administrar.

—Soy archivista —lo interrumpió Bella—. No tengo ninguna experiencia en la administración de un negocio —pero el señor Soames no la escuchaba, la miraba con expresión pensativa.

—Mi querida señorita Swan —exclamó radiante— Creo tener la solución ideal. Hace muy poco tiempo, un amigo vino a verme en representación de una amiga mutua... recién fallecida. Yo crecí cerca de Forks y todavía tengo algunos contactos allí. Mi clienta tenía una pequeña librería en un poblado de Washinton. Murió hace varios meses. Tanto el local como el negocio están bastante deteriorados. Soy co-ejecutor de su testamento, en compañía del caballero que vino a verme. Puesto que no hay herederos, se ha decidido que el negocio se ponga a la venta. No obstante, debo advertirle que, ya que la casa y el local son considerados tesoros arquitectónicos, existen ciertas restricciones para las mejoras que puedan hacerse al edificio.

Bella lo escuchaba en silencio. Una librería Era algo a lo que nunca pensó dedicarse. Pero tenía los contactos, los conocimientos y los años que pasó en la televisora la hicieron familiarizarse con las técnicas de venta y mercadotecnia. Cierta emoción empezó a vibrar en su interior.

— ¿Sugiere que puedo comprar el negocio y el edificio?

—Forks es un pequeño poblado muy hermoso junto a la playa. Ya ninguno de mis familiares vive allí, pero guardo muy gratos recuerdos del lugar y todavía tengo allí algunos clientes. Si le interesa, puedo arreglar que le muestren el local.

—Me encantaría verlo, señor Soames —respondió Bella de inmediato. Antes de retirarse ya había acordado la visita acompañada de él, para esa misma semana.

—La llamaré por teléfono para ultimar detalles. Mi co-ejecutor está fuera del país... entiendo que fue a comprar unos toros. Es un granjero, por lo que yo tendré que acompañarla, si le parece bien.

Hicieron el viaje tres días después y, de inmediato, Bella se enamoró de Forks y sus alrededores. Se trataba de un pueblo de buen tamaño, con grandes edificios de tabique rojo, estilo reina Ana, flanqueando la plaza principal, de la que partían calles retorcidas y angostas en las que había casas estilo Tudor, con balcones sobresalientes, una junto a la otra. La librería se encontraba en el fondo de una de esas callejuelas.

En su interior, las habitaciones daban muestras del descuido resultante de tener una propietaria vieja y orgullosa que, según el señor Soames, se negó a aceptar que sus amigas la ayudaran.

—Pasó en el hospital los últimos meses de su vida, pero nunca quiso entregar las llaves del negocio a nadie. Ya ve los resultados —agregó él con un suspiro, señalando las manchas de humedad provocadas por goteras en los techos.

La cocina, el baño y los dormitorios apenas tenían lo más elemental, y la librería estaba tan mal provista y mal iluminada, que Bella no se sorprendió al ver, en los estados de cuentas, que sus utilidades decrecieron de forma constante en los últimos años.

Aún así, se enamoró del lugar. Por extraño que fuese, le pareció que le extendía los brazos en cálida bienvenida. Allí serían felices ella y su hijo.

El edificio se encontraba en una cuadra de tres construcciones y contaba con un largo jardín posterior que llegaba hasta un pequeño arroyo. Al otro lado, había grandes terrenos y ya se había asegurado de que el pueblo contaba con suficientes escuelas y los servicios necesarios. Ella y su hijo podrían echar raíces y establecerse allí para siempre. Recordó con cariño y gratitud su infancia en los valles de Yorkshire. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, apenas escuchaba los comentarios del señor Soames, aún cuando en realidad poco importaban. Ya había tomado su decisión. Tan pronto pudiera, se mudaría.

En el camino de regreso a Nueva York, se descubrió deseando que Ángela pudiese estar con ella para compartir su emoción. La tristeza nubló sus ojos durante un instante y luego reflexionó que a no ser por la muerte de Ángela, ella no estaría elaborando esos planes. Ya que no estaría esperando un hijo. La criatura era la forma con que la naturaleza la compensaba de la pérdida de su amiga. No se sentía culpable ni tenía remordimientos por la forma en que concibió al hijo. Ya había borrado esa noche y al hombre de su mente. No tenían cabida en el nuevo mundo que estaba labrándose para ella. Se encontraron y se separaron como extraños. Por primera y última vez en su vida actuó de forma contraria a sus costumbres. Llegó a pensar, en sus fantasías, que un ser superior guió sus actos de esa noche. Ciertamente fue algo que nunca había hecho y que no volvería a repetir. Igualmente cierto era el hecho de que nunca tuvo la intención de concebir... pero así fue. Se tocó el vientre y se volvió hacia el señor Soames.

— ¿Verá que todo se arregle tan pronto como sea posible?

—Bueno, si usted está decidida, querida, tendré que obtener la aprobación del otro ejecutor. Regresará dentro de unos días y me pondré en contacto con él cuanto antes.

Bella no lo escuchaba. La propiedad sería suya; lo sabía por instinto. Era como si estuviese destinada para ella, como lo estuvo su concepción.

La mudanza a Forks se realizó sin contratiempos. Anticipándose al nacimiento del niño y a la vida que pronto tendría que llevar, cambió su mini auto por un coche grande y resistente.

El apartamento que compartió con Ángela fue vendido, junto con el moderno mobiliario que ellas habían escogido. Sólo conservó fotografías y pequeños recuerdos. Quería que su hijo creciese conociendo a su amiga.

Ya había llevado la mayor parte de sus pertenencias a Forks, y se detuvo un instante frente a la ventana del apartamento para despedirse de él, antes de subir al auto.

Un rayo de sol brilló en la sortija de oro de matrimonio que ya usaba y la acarició, con una leve sonrisa.

Quizá no estaba bien que fingiese ser viuda, pero los pequeños pueblos no eran como Nueva York en donde las madres solteras son comunes. Forks contaba con una población adulta en su mayor parte y no quería que su hijo naciese con un estigma.

Por supuesto que llegaría el día en que la criatura preguntaría por su padre. En este momento no sabía qué le diría. Sería difícil explicar cuáles fueron sus impulsos aquella noche. Ella misma no los comprendía bien y en ocasiones se preguntó si no fue por los efectos de la fuerte bebida y la pastilla que ingirió.

Ya no tenía importancia; ocurrió y nada más, se dijo con firmeza. Estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva vida; ya era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás, de una vez por todas.

La carga de trabajo en sus últimos días en la televisora le impidió amueblar y equipar su nuevo hogar antes de salir de Nueva York, así que tenía reservaciones de hotel para un par de semanas.

Puesto que su nueva propiedad era un edificio protegido, había ciertas reglas y reglamentos que tendría que observar para cualquier modificación que hiciese, pero ya había encontrado una firma especializada en ese tipo de renovaciones. Se reuniría con ellos por la mañana, para visitar el local y adquirir lo que fuese necesario.

Sabía con precisión lo que quería en su casa. El edificio era de tres pisos, con una estancia de buen tamaño, cocina-desayunador y dos dormitorios grandes, así que contaba con espacio suficiente.

La casi eufórica sensación de libertad y felicidad que la invadía esos días tenía que ser atribuida al cambio de estructura hormonal, se dijo con remordimientos al pensar en Ángela. Sin embargo, su amiga habría querido su felicidad, bien lo sabía. El niño, su nueva vida, eran bonos deparados por el destino y como tal debía considerarlos.

La posada de la localidad estaba en otro edificio estilo reina Ana, junto a él se encontraba la rectoría y, más adelante, la iglesia y la pequeña escuela; todas reliquias de los días en que un rico terrateniente diseñó esa parte de la población para complacer a su nueva esposa, que quedó encantada de su pintoresca belleza.

A Bella le fue destinada una habitación con vista a la parte posterior del edificio. El arroyo fluía al fondo del jardín y pensó que en algún momento tendría que ver que en el suyo se instalasen medidas protectoras necesarias para la seguridad del niño.

La cama con postes era del mobiliario original del hostal; enorme y cavernosa, Bella la observó con cierto temor divertido. Se trataba de una cama para amantes, para parejas. Al lado se encontraban el baño y un pequeño recibidor. Si lo deseaba, podría tomar allí sus alimentos, ó bajar al comedor.

El pueblo seguía siendo la típica población provinciana dedicada básicamente a satisfacer las necesidades de los agricultores. La "villa" estilo reina Ana ya se había convertido en parte integrante de la población mercantil en crecimiento que desplegaba una mezcla de diferentes estilos arquitectónicos. En el centro se encontraba la atractiva plaza principal y el mercado de ganado. El frente de su negocio daba a ella y se encontraba en la mejor zona comercial de la población.

Mientras paseaba sin rumbo fijo, descubrió, en un estrecho callejón, una interesante tienda de ropa. Hasta ese momento su cuerpo no mostraba cambios significativos, pero pronto tendría que adquirir las prendas adecuadas para su estado. Se detuvo frente al escaparate de un negocio con artículos y ropa infantiles. Por lo allí expuesto, supo que atendía las necesidades de los miembros más adinerados de la comunidad, centro agrícola de altos rendimientos.

Un cochecito infantil tradicional llamó su atención y se imaginó empujándolo. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca pensó que tuviese instintos maternales y, sin embargo, allí estaba, mirando aquel cochecito. Cómo habría reído Ángela.

Por vez primera pensó que no tenía con quién compartir su placer por el niño próximo a llegar. Sus padres y hermano estaban muy lejos y si no lo estuviesen, le habrían reprochado su desprecio por los convencionalismos. La seguirían amando y apoyando, por supuesto, pero... nunca la habrían comprendido.

Haría nuevas amistades, se propuso con firmeza. No sería una desconocida en el lugar de forma indefinida.

Su entrevista con el constructor fue más provechosa de lo que esperaba. Contra sus expectativas, resultó no estar lleno de dudas y críticas respecto a sus planes y los aceptó con entusiasmo. Era evidente que él y sus hombres se consideraban artesanos y se sentía orgulloso de los trabajos que realizaban. La única duda que expresó fue la relativa a las enormes vigas del piso superior que ella quería dejar al descubierto.

—Tendremos que reemplazar una ó dos de ellas y sólo podrá hacerlo con vigas originales de la misma época.

Los ánimos de Bella se vinieron abajo. Toda la decoración planeada por ella giraba alrededor de los acabados originales del edificio, incluyendo vigas y muros, y el hombre le decía que eso sería prácticamente imposible.

—Creo saber dónde puede conseguirlas —la informó para su deleite—. Hay unas que están en venta en la granja Cullen. Se usaban en un granero destruido por un rayo y tuvieron que retirarlas.

La granja Cullen... El nombre le era familiar, y de pronto Bella recordó que el señor Soames la informó que era el hogar de co-ejecutor.

— ¿Me las venderán? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—Yo creo que si —sonrió el constructor— No obstante, llame primero por teléfono. Esta es una época difícil para los granjeros —la advirtió— Si lo prefiere, yo negociaré la compra.

En cierta forma así lo deseaba, pero, si quería integrarse a la comunidad, tenía que establecer contacto con sus habitantes.

—Los llamaré tan pronto regrese al hotel —le prometió al hombre.

Una mujer tomó su llamada; al exponer su solicitud, fue enterada de que hablaba con el ama de llaves.

—Tendrá que venir para hablar con el señor Cullen —le informó— Lo encontrará aquí temprano por la mañana.

Confirmando la cita, Bella cortó la comunicación.

Lo único malo que encontraba de ese lugar era el clima, era horrible, no había visto el sol desde que había llegado. Cerró los ojos, frustrada, era verano ¿Dónde estaba el sol? Pero sonrió al pensar que el verano siguiente ya estaría en su jardín, viendo a su niño gateando por la casa. Se llevó una mano al vientre y sonrió. El hombre que dio vida a su hijo se había perdido en la bruma de todo aquello en lo que prefería no pensar. Antes de salir de Nueva York tuvo cita con el médico y el personal del hospital se extrañó cuando dijo no saber el nombre del padre de la criatura. Ellos necesitaban llenar los registros médicos y la hicieron sentirse como una tonta.

Los inventarios de la anterior propietaria estaban guardados en varias cajas grandes y Bella dedicó la tarde a revisarlas. Aparte de unos cuantos libros de interés para coleccionistas, había poco de valor comercial. Sin embargo, encontró varios volúmenes empastados en piel y resolvió conservarlos para fines decorativos.

Antes de salir de Nueva York, visitó a varios distribuidores para discutir con ellos el tipo de obras que quería en su negocio. No podría hacer pedidos en firme antes de terminar las labores de restauración, pero conocía la utilidad de un buen programa de relaciones públicas, gracias a su experiencia en la estación de televisión; en su lista de pendientes estaba una visita al periódico local y, con interrogantes, la posibilidad de ofrecer una fiesta de inauguración.

En la sección infantil de la librería pensaba pintar un mural con diversos personajes y animales de cuentos de hadas. La misma empresa que ella y Ángela contrataron para la decoración de su apartamento se encargaría de eso... quizá también pediría un mural para la habitación del niño.

Allí iba de nuevo, se burló, ya volvía a sus sueños, feliz de dejar que todo a su alrededor pasase inadvertido. ¿Se comportan así todas las mujeres embarazadas?, se preguntó. Trató de pensar en las que había conocido, todas profesionales y con hogares y maridos que cuidar. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer frente a ese tremendo cambio de vida, a un ritmo tan diferente?

Con el embarazo le vino una sensación de tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Apenas si se reprochó con dulzura la forma en que concibió a su hijo; sus aislados remordimientos siempre fueron apagados por la gran alegría que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el niño.

Sería su hijo, sólo de ella, y se alegraba de que así fuese. Esa nueva vida empezó por accidente y la consideraba como un don divino para demostrarle que la muerte, por dolorosa que fuera, no es más que un capítulo de la vida, no su fin.

Las molestias matinales que la afligieron de forma intermitente desde que se embarazó, retornaron con vigor al día siguiente y llegó a pensar en cancelar su cita en la granja Cullen. Sin embargo, se sintió mejor después de ingerir una taza de té y un par de galletas, y a las diez de la mañana estaba más que dispuesta para emprender la marcha.

El cielo seguía nublado y se vistió con una playera blanca de maga larga, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra, aun así, su ropa se sentía muy ligera para el clima de forks.

Las instrucciones que le habían dado eran sencillas de seguir y pronto se encontró en una carretera flanqueada de árboles gigantes de un verde oscuro, todo era verde. Un planeta alienígena.

La granja resultó ser más grande de lo que esperaba, con construcciones en estilo Tudor y reina Ana y muy hermosas. Tampoco esperaba encontrar la casa rodeada de jardines y, al entrar por las puertas blancas y el inmaculado sendero de grava, se percató de que se trataba de algo más que una granja agrícola normal. Se trataba de una verdadera joya, se dijo al estacionar el auto y contemplar el panorama a su alrededor.

Tenía ventanas enmarcadas por maderos negros y relucientes muros blancos. Daban al rojo tabique de la construcción un tono rosado y se reflejaba en una fuente ornamental rodeada de sauces y verde césped.

El sendero la llevó hasta el frente de la casa, pero vio que continuaba por uno de sus costados y se preguntó si no debió haber ido hacia allá. Quizá se encontraba en uno de esos sitios en el que importa si se llama a la puerta posterior o a la principal.

Mientras analizaba esa posibilidad, la puerta del frente se abrió y apareció una mujer alta, de cincuenta y tantos años de edad, y la llamó por su nombre.

—La vi llegar —anunció cuando Bella se acercó—. Soy la señora Jenkins, el ama de llaves. Me temo que el señor Culen todavía tardará unos diez minutos. Si quiere pasar, la llevaré a su estudio.

El elegante recibidor rectangular se encontraba en la parte antigua del edificio; las escaleras que de allí partían eran de roble de un rico tono oscuro. Una alfombra de fuertes tonos rojos y azules hacía resaltar los muros color crema y las duelas de madera. Una mesa de refectorio, de roble bruñido, reflejaba un florero de cobre, con rosas, sobre su superficie.

—Si es tan amable en seguirme, señorita.

Una puerta con herrajes tradicionales llevaba a un pasillo empedrado. A través de una ventana pequeña, Bella vio otras construcciones y un patio empedrado y comprendió que el pasillo debería llevarla a la parte posterior de la casa.

Al final del pasillo había otra puerta. El ama de llaves la abrió y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Es una casa muy hermosa —comentó Bella sin poder contenerse.

—Lo es. Esta parte solía ser la antigua bodega. Fue convertida en oficina en los tiempos del tío del señor Cullen, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Bella comprendió lo que la mujer decía al ver los modernos adelantos tecnológicos frente a ella. Todo un muro estaba lleno de archivadores. Sobre un muy rudimentario escritorio había una terminal de computación y su equipo auxiliar, incluyendo un aditamento para enlace telefónico. Como en el pasillo, el piso estaba empedrado la hizo sentir el frío del suelo. Era evidente que la habitación contaba con calefacción central y también había una gran chimenea. Una percoladora eléctrica de café estaba junto a una máquina de escribir también eléctrica.

—El personal entra y sale de aquí de forma constante; ése es el motivo por el cual el señor Cullen lo usa. Así no tienen que preocuparse de si tienen los zapatos sucios o no. La agricultura ya no es como antes. ¿Quiere té o café mientras espera?

Durante toda su vida adulta, Bella fue una adicta al café. Ahora sólo toleraba el té... y muy débil.

—El señor Cullen no tardará —le indicó el ama de llaves antes de retirarse.

A solas en la habitación, Bella se percató de lo grueso de las paredes y lo encerrado que el cuarto estaba. Tomó asiento en un sillón forrado de piel y miró por la ventana.

En el patio exterior había varias piezas de maquinaria agrícola Vio a un hombre salir penosamente de uno de los graneros; era un jorobado y de baja estatura; subió con dificultad a un tractor y se marchó.

Era evidente que no se trataba de la persona a quien ella fue a ver. El teléfono sonó y alguien lo contestó en el interior de la casa. El ama de llaves regresó con el té y un plato con galletas.

—Lamento haberme retrasado, pero la señora Cullen me necesitaba.

Bella debió manifestar su extrañeza, ya que la mujer le explicó:

—La señora Cullen está confinada a una silla de ruedas. Enfermó de polio a la edad de veintisiete años.

Pobre mujer, pensó Bella compadecida. Sabía muy bien lo que el dolor puede hacer al espíritu humano; de primera mano, sabía lo que produce a una persona que pierde su movilidad e independencia. Y para la esposa de un granjero... Aún la esposa de un granjero acomodado.

Agradeció el té al ama de llaves y volvió a tomar asiento. El frío la hizo temblar un poco. Sus delgadas prendas, apropiadas para estar al sol, no eran adecuadas para ese helado pueblo.

Dio un sorbo al té y cayó en la tentación de mordisquear una galleta. Estaba tan deliciosa como parecía. Después de la náusea matinal, ya tenía hambre; el peso que perdió durante los largos meses de preocupación por Ángela y los cuidados que requirió, pronto lo recuperaría, si seguía comiendo así. En realidad, el mismo médico que la examinó, le dijo que tenía que comer bien.

Miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió. Sintió la corriente de aire, antes de oír los firmes pasos masculinos, y se dio vuelta.

La taza se tambaleó peligrosamente en su mano y la habitación le pareció dar vueltas, por el asombro. Él permaneció quieto en la puerta, mirándola con el mismo reconocimiento instantáneo que ella.

—Usted... —dijo Bella al fin. ¿Cómo, cómo era posible que esto hubiera ocurrido? ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre frente a ella fuese el mismo de la habitación de hotel en Nueva York? Se trataba de la peor de las pesadillas.; extendía el largo brazo de la coincidencia más allá de lo imaginable. Y era evidente que él pensaba lo mismo.

—Bien, bien, felicitaciones por su labor detectivesca —se burló él con sarcasmo, sobreponiéndose a su asombro más rápido que ella— Así que logró rastrearme. Debí imaginarlo.

Vestía un viejo pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros, abierta en el cuello, que dejaba su pecho al descubierto. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su piel y tenía una mancha de lodo en la mejilla. Su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ojos oscurecidos; era la imagen de un hombre que se sabe amenazado, pero decidido a no ceder.

Bella observo todo eso sin realmente estar consciente de que lo hacía; su mente registró sus palabras hasta momentos después de que él las pronunció.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunto, poniéndose de pie, temblando de asombro y furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecerse, dando al traste con todos sus planes, arruinando su felicidad? Quería cerrar los ojos para hacerlo desaparecer. No podía creer que fuese real; no quería que fuese real. Estaba dispuesta a golpear el suelo con un pie, como una chiquilla petulante, pero eso no lo habría de alejar. Seguía observándola desde el quicio de la puerta, lleno de resentimiento.

¡En verdad se atrevió a pensar que se había propuesto localizarlo... que al fin lo había encontrado! Se quedó helada por el resentimiento y, de pronto, reconoció una verdad todavía más abrumadora. Era casado y ella llevaba un hijo de él en su seno. No era de extrañar que rechazara su presencia. Un hombre casado que engañaba a su esposa. Frunció la boca con desdén, al controlar su asombro.

—Señor Cullen —señaló con firmeza— Creo que ha habido una equivocación.

—Puede estar segura de ella —aceptó él cortante— Y es usted quien la cometió. No sé qué fue lo que pensó al seguirme hasta aquí, pero puede darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto que eso le encantaría.

Bella hervía de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que lo estaba buscando? Sus ojos lanzaban señales de advertencia y sus pulmones se expandían, luchaba para controlarse.

—Desafortunadamente, usted está en un error —le indicó tajante— Yo vivo aquí ahora.

Bella vio el asombro en sus ojos, y si no hubiese estado tan enojada casi pudo haberse sentido lastimada. Después de todo, cuando hicieron el amor él estuvo feliz de tenerla en sus brazos más que feliz. Trató de apartar esos recuerdos, con firmeza.

—Acabo de adquirir un negocio —levantó el mentón con actitud desafiante— ése es el motivo de mi presencia aquí. El contratista me dijo que tiene unas vigas en venta.

— ¿Un negocio? —Exclamó incrédulo—. No me diga que usted fue quien adquirió la librería de Elizabeth Masen

—Así es —lo escuchó gemir— Me enteré que estaba a la venta a través de mi abogado, el señor…

—Soames —terminó él por ella— Dios mío… De todas las coincidencias… No puedo creerlo…

— ¿Lo conoce?

— ¿Conocerlo? —Soltó la carcajada— ¿No le dijo que yo soy el co-ejecutor del testamento de Elizabeth?

Bella permaneció aturdida un momento. Por supuesto que el señor Soames mencionó al co-ejecutor y ella sabía que vivía en la granja Cullen, pero la impresión al encontrarse cara a cara con la última persona en el mundo con quien quería verse, borró ese conocimiento de su mente.

Su pálido rostro y la tensión en su mirada debieron hablar por ella, ya que, de pronto, él cambió de actitud.

—Mire, es obvio que el encontrarnos ha sido una impresión terrible para ambos —extendió una mano para tomarla del brazo, pero se apartó Bella con brusquedad.

No era de sorprender que, al comprender su error, ahora tratase de aplacarla. A no dudar, estaba aterrorizado de que lo pusiese en evidencia con su esposa. Dios… ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Ella fue una tonta que nunca imaginó que estuviese casado.

—Hace un minuto estaba convencido de que lo seguí hasta aquí —le recordó con amargura.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ah, sí, ahora quería hablar con ella, después de darse cuenta de que serían vecinos, para asegurarse de que no hablaría de la noche que pasaron juntos. La hacía sentirse sucia y traicionera, se dijo con tristeza. Aborreció hasta el pensar en lo que hubo entre ellos, al saber que estaba ligado a otra mujer.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —replicó tajante—. En cuanto a lo que a mí me concierne, somos dos desconocidos que nos encontramos ahora por vez primera.

Ya. Eso debía establecer su posición con toda claridad; eso debía calmar sus temores. El hecho de que hubiese pensado que ella fue capaz de seguirlo... que pudiera buscarle problemas con su esposa, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ella, la enfermaba.

La miraba de una forma que a Bella le era difícil definir; una mezcla de maliciosa comprensión y diversión masculina.

Oh, sí, ahora que ya no tenía por qué temerle, se sentía en una posición más firme y segura. Aborreció la idea de que ahora eran cómplices en una situación que ella consideraba moralmente errónea. Nunca había tenido que ver con un hombre casado. Se alegraba de haber adoptado el manto de la viudez. Nunca se enteraría de que él había engendrado a su hijo. Nunca.

El hombre movía la cabeza y le sonreía.

—Nunca imaginé que esto sucedería cuando le pedí a Derek Soames que vendiera la propiedad de Elizabeth.

—No, estoy segura de ello —aceptó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta— Sin embargo, así ha sido. Ah, para su conocimiento, señor Cullen —agregó desde la puerta—, no suelo perseguir a los miembros de su sexo y menos a aquellos que son casados. Espero haberme expresado con claridad.

—Como la del fango —respondió él, frunciendo el ceño—. Usted y yo tenemos que hablar.

— ¡No! —ya había expresado todo lo que tenía que decir. Durante un momento pensó que el hombre usaría la fuerza física para impedirle que se marchara, pero en el último momento él pareció cambiar de opinión y la dejó partir.

Para su fortuna, encontró el camino hasta la puerta principal. Todavía temblaba cinco minutos después mientras conducía su auto. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se estacionó para calmar los nervios.

De todas las coincidencias del mundo, ¿qué truco del malvado destino fue el que los volvió a reunir de esa forma? Que el señor Soames, el más propio y correcto de todos los caballeros, hubiese sido el autor inocente de su infortunio, sólo incrementaba su sensación de incredulidad. Era llevar la coincidencia a su límite. Casi como si el destino hubiera decidido que lo ocurrido tenía que suceder. Rápidamente apartó la idea de su mente, rechazando sus implicaciones.

Desesperada, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de calmar su repulsión al pensar en la traición que él cometió contra su esposa enferma. Ella, al menos, estaba libre al entregarle su cuerpo.

Pero las consecuencias de esa entrega produjeron algo que ella nunca imaginó. Ella llevaba a su hijo en su seno. Se estremeció de dolor.

Si pudiera regresar el reloj y cambiar su decisión de comprar la tienda, lo haría, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había invertido demasiado tiempo y dinero para retractarse. Estaba comprometida.

Decidió invertir en la propiedad porque le gustaron la casa y el pueblo, y reconocía que tendría que emplear los réditos de su herencia para complementar los escasos ingresos que obtendría de la librería.

El negocio estuvo cerrado varios meses antes de que lo adquiriera y si ahora decidía venderlo no estaba atrapada. El temor que debió sentir al saberse embarazada, se apoderaba de ella en esos momentos. Estaba ansiosa de regresar a la posada y encerrarse en su habitación.

Nunca se le ocurrió averiguar de dónde provenía él. Nunca quiso saberlo.

En el vergonzoso despertar a la realidad de esa mañana, lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo. No quería saber nada de él.

Ni siquiera se dijeron los nombres.

Afortunadamente tuvo la precaución de transformarse en viuda y recordaba haberle dicho que había perdido a un ser querido. Si alguna vez él volvía a interrogarla, tendría que decirle que la muerte de Ángela fue la de su esposo. Sin embargo, era poco probable que volviese a interrogarla; estaría tan ansioso como ella de olvidar lo que ocurrió entre los dos.

Se ruborizó al pensar en las connotaciones que él dio a su inesperada aparición. Era evidente que disfrutaba de una buena posición económica; a no dudar, pensó que trataría de chantajearlo. ¡Por eso estaba tan furioso!

Cuando el contratista la llamó esa tarde para preguntarle si ya había adquirido las vigas, le informó que había cambiado de opinión y que prefería que él se encargase de las negociaciones. Pareció aceptar su petición sin objeciones, pero el corazón le latía alocado, al cortar la comunicación, y tenía las manos sudorosas.

El potencial de la abrumadora coincidencia que la llevó a la población donde vivía su amante de una noche, fue algo que hasta entonces empezó a comprender. Siempre se fijó la regla de mantenerse alejada de hombres casados y se sentía llena de disgusto por él y por ella misma.

El volver a encontrarse con él en circunstancias tan distintas a las que los reunieron, la hicieron percatarse de que, además de extender un velo de olvido sobre la noche que pasaron juntos, ella también había pintado una brumosa imagen mental romántica de su unión, bordándola en su subconsciente de emociones y sensaciones que ahora se veía obligada a reconocer que eran ficticias.

Se engañó al pensar que entre ellos existió algo más que un simple contacto físico. Se atrapó en el engaño de que fueron amantes en algo más que el sentido físico, aún cuando sólo hasta ese momento estuviese dispuesta a admitirlo.

Errónea y estúpidamente, dio a la situación un sentido mágico y maravilloso que le dio una perspectiva más allá de lo real y mundano, haciéndola parecer, en retrospectiva, algo especial que debía atesorar. Ahora, la realidad destruía las hermosas imágenes, demostrándole que su hijo no fue concebido en un momento de apasionamiento mutuo, compartido entre dos desconocidos que en otras circunstancias podrían haberse convertido en amantes en todo el sentido de la palabra, sino en una sórdida aventura de una noche entre un hombre casado y una mujer destrozada por el dolor, que la llevó a olvidarse de todos sus principios morales. No era una idea agradable. El padre de su hijo era un hombre casado con una esposa enferma y totalmente dependiente.

Se estremeció. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Para el resto del mundo, ella era una viuda que concibió el hijo de su esposo poco antes de su muerte y así debía seguir pensando.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les ha parecido?<strong>

**Me dejan un review?**

**Pues bien, la buena noticia es que he subido un pequeño adelanto del sig cap en mi blog. Por las que quieran saber de que tratara el sig cap. Ahí tambien podran encontrar el link de descarga para bajar este capitulo en el original.**

**Sin mas, les agradesco los reviews y las que solo me agregan a favoritos y alertas, tambien muchisimas gracias, ojala se animen a dejarme su opinion.**

** Pasense por mi blog. http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**

**PD. Chequen mi otro fic. Amado Enemigo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODAS SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y REVIEWS.**

**LAS DEJO CON EL SIG CAP.**

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

QUIEN QUIERA que haya dicho que una mentira genera una vida propia, sabía lo que decía, reflexionó Bella tres días más tarde.

Esa mañana, el vicario la detuvo cuando cruzaba la calle frente a la iglesia. Se presentó y le dio la bienvenida a su parroquia.

Por su actitud, era evidente que sabía que ella era viuda y Bella se aborreció al tener que mentirle cuando le preguntó si su viudez era reciente, pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? En unas semanas más, su embarazo sería evidente. Cuando decidió mudarse a una población rural pequeña, olvido cómo florecen los chismes en límites tan estrechos y lo descaradamente curiosa que es la gente de la vida de sus vecinos

En Nueva York ella y Ángela apenas conocían a los vecinos del edificio de apartamentos, allí era constante el acoso de personas que se acercaban a ella en la calle, presentándose, manifestándole su asombro porque hubiera adquirido la librería y queriendo enterarse de sus planes. No había nada malicioso en su interés, ella lo sabía, y a no ser por la cercana presencia de Edward Cullen, no dudaba de que nunca le habría dado importancia.

De alguna forma, él destruyó la abrigadora imagen que se había creado para ella. La hacía sentirse incómoda y culpable por estar tan complacida con su embarazo, cuando él tenía una esposa inválida. ¿Tendrían hijos?

La enormidad de la situación en la que se veía envuelta la atormentaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo.

Cuatro días después del encuentro con Edward, recibió una llamada del contratista, pidiéndole que se reuniera con él en la granja Cullen.

—Ya negocié la compra de las vigas con Edward, pero hay allí algo más que quiero que vea. Cuando desmantelaron el granero descubrieron una vieja estufa que debió ser retirada del ala estilo Tudor de la casa en algún momento, y fue instalada en el granero posiblemente para calentar los alimentos para el ganado. Usted mencionó que quería instalar una estufa de esa época en su cocina y creo que debe verla. Es una verdadera joya y el precio que piden por ella es razonable.

Bella habría dado cualquier cosa por decirle que confiaba en su juicio, pero advirtió el entusiasmo del hombre y después del que ella manifestó por las modificaciones le parecería extraño que le pidiese que adquiriera la estufa sin ella verla primero.

No tenía de qué preocuparse, se dijo. Era de suponer que él ya hubiese tratado el asunto con Edward Cullen y era poco probable que este estuviese presente. Muy por el contrario, el estaría más que interesado en evitar cualquier contacto con ella.

No podía pasar el resto de su vida evadiéndolo y tampoco quería dar motivos para más habladurías, aunque el sentido común le decía que era casi imposible que alguien descubriese que había alguna relación entre ellos.

Hasta el pensar en esos términos la hacía sentirse culpable y malhumorada. Si ella hubiese sabido que era casado. Percatándose que Bail Hobbs aguardaba paciente su respuesta, le prometió que se encontraría con él en la granja, después del almuerzo.

Las obras en su propiedad ya estaban en progreso. Se retiraron unas hojas de aglomerado para dejar al descubierto una hermosa escalera de roble, a la que ahora le quitaban varias capas de horrible pintura para dejarla en su estado original. Escogió reproducciones de muebles de baño de estilo victoriano que iban de acuerdo con sus planes para la casa, pero las obras no podían continuar sin antes reemplazar las vigas dañadas.

Toda la instalación eléctrica de la casa fue cambiada; la de plomería avanzaba. Todo iba sobre ruedas.

Se aparecieron dos adolescentes de aspecto rebelde para preguntarle si podían hacer algún trabajo para ella y les sugirió que podrían empezar por despejar la selva en que se había convertido el jardín.

Para su sorpresa, a pesar de su estrafalaria apariencia, los muchachos resultaron conocedores de lo que hacían y, le dijeron que el jardín contaba con una gran variedad de árboles y plantas frutales. Había un invernadero en una esquina y si bien le faltaban la mayoría de los vidrios, la madera estaba en buenas condiciones, los chicos se ofrecieron a cambiar los vidrios, si ella lo deseaba.

Bella pensó consultar a Bill Hobbs si creía que los chicos estuvieran capacitados para hacer el trabajo. Habían hecho maravillas con el jardín y sus respuestas siempre eran coherentes cuando les hablaba. Pero, ¿por qué no habría de ser así?, se reprochó. En unos años, ella sería la madre de un adolescente y no debía olvidar la rebeldía que esa edad siempre conlleva.

Bill Hobbs la esperaba cuando llegó a la granja, en esa ocasión se estacionó en el patio, atrás de la casa. Él le abrió la puerta del auto y la recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Para su tranquilidad, no había señales de Edward cuando lo siguió hasta un granero.

La estufa era tan impresionante como Bill la describió. La miró y acarició con admiración y se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Edward a su espalda. No lo vio llegar por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al saberlo cerca.

—Bill, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ver los marcos de las ventanas francesas antes de que te marches? Me pareció ver en ellas un poco de herrumbre.

Estaba deshaciéndose de Bill… Bella se sintió invadida por el pánico, cuando el constructor aceptó su petición de buen grado y se marchó. Quería pedirle que se quedara a su lado, pero eso provocaría los comentarios que deseaba evitar con desesperación.

Hizo el intento de seguirlo, con el corazón latiéndole apresurado, pero Edward se paró frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿Qué opina de la estufa, señora Swan? —le preguntó con el tono preciso que usaría alguien para dirigirse a un desconocido. ¿Cuántas veces habría engañado a su mujer? ¿Cuántas veces habría compartido con otras mujeres lo que compartió con ella aquella noche?

Edward alargó la mano y le tocó el brazo, haciéndola dar un salto. Bill se había ido y estaban solos. Se apartó de él como si la hubiese quemado.

— ¿Por qué despachó a Bill?

—Porque quería hablar con usted —respondió él con calma.

Bella se alejó; tratando de controlar el temblor de sus labios. ¿Qué iría a hacer él? ¿Acusarla de seguir persiguiéndolo?

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Si lo hay. Quiero disculparme por mi rudeza del otro día. Por favor, atribúyala a mi asombro. Usted es la última persona a quien esperaba ver y me sacó de quicio.

No había duda de la sinceridad de sus palabras. La sorprendió y la hizo perder su ventaja temporal.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verlo —fue lo único que pudo decirle, con alivio. Se movió, tensa, cuando él tomó su mano izquierda.

—La sortija no la llevaba esa noche —la tocó y ella se sintió ruborizar por la sensación de culpa.

—Yo...

—Me dijo que había perdido un ser querido. Nunca imaginé que fuese su esposo.

—Yo tampoco me imaginé que tuviese esposa —por su expresión supo que lo había sorprendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

—Acá estoy, Alice —respondió sin quitar la vista de Bella— Mi hermana —le explicó en el momento en que entraba una mujer de pequeña estatura y cabellos oscuros.

Alice Cullen tenía los ojos grises.

—Mamá me pidió que te recordara que va a salir esta noche, por lo que cenaremos temprano Ah, hola —tendió la mano en dirección a Bella— No me percaté de su presencia, por las sombras.

Bella no dejó de observar la mirada especulativa que lanzó a su hermano y sus ánimos se vinieron abajo. Si interpretaba bien la mirada entre hermanos, Edward Cullen sí tenía en su vida más mujeres aparte de su esposa enferma. Se sintió indignada al interpretar la mirada burlona de Alice.

—Alice, te presento a Isab... a la señora Swan —enmendó él—. Adquirió la librería de la señora Masen, ¿no es así, señora Swan?

—Llámame Bella por favor—le dijo a Alice mientras le estrechaba la mano.

— ¿Esta casada? —Alice comenzó a atacarla con preguntas

—La señora Swan es viuda —la dureza de las palabras de Edward la sorprendió tanto a ella como a su hermana. Se produjo un silencio incómodo y, para alivio de Bella, Bill Hobbs reapareció.

—No veo ningún óxido en las ventanas, Edward —comentó intrigado.

— ¿No? Está bien, Bill. Debo haberlo imaginado —Edward estaba tan despreocupado, que Bella supo de inmediato que sólo lo dijo como excusa para librarse de él. Pero, ¿con qué propósito? En un principio pensó que lo hacía con el interés sincero de disculparse, pero ya lo dudaba.

No se necesitaba ser experta en relaciones fraternales para interpretar la mirada entre los hermanos. Le era obvio que Alice estaba al tanto de que su hermano le era infiel a su esposa y que sospechó que también estaba interesado en ella. Ahora que sabía que no lo había buscado de forma intencional, ¿esperaba reanudar la relación?

La ira ardía en su interior. Si eso pensaba, le esperaba una sorpresa. ¿Acaso creía que era de esas mujeres a quienes encanta saltar a las camas de hombres casados, sin ninguna consideración?

Fue solo hasta que regresaba a la posada cuando la ironía de sus propios pensamientos le llegó. ¿Cómo podía saber qué clase de mujer era ella? No sabía nada de ella y así debía ser, sólo que el destino intervino y dio al traste con sus planes.

Cuando se encontraba en su pequeño recibidor privado, se le ocurrió preguntarse cuál habría sido su reacción si él no estuviese casado. ¿Cómo se sentiría si él no tuviera ningún lazo o compromiso? Se mordió un labio, preocupada, sintiendo desagrado por la pregunta y las ideas que provocaba.

A la mañana siguiente recordó que no había preguntado a Bill Hobbs sobre sus dos jóvenes ayudantes y éstos se presentaron en la librería temprano, como acordaron, para preguntar si los iba a ocupar.

Bill se encontraba en la granja, viendo lo de la transportación de las vigas, y Bella se vio en un dilema. El instinto le decía que debía contratarlos. Parecían saber lo que hacían. Mientras decidía, uno de los chicos dio un codazo al otro.

—Mira, John, allí viene tu mamá.

Al levantar la vista, Bella vio que Alice Cullen se acercaba, tan sorprendida como su hijo de que se encontraran.

—Así que aquí estás. Espero que los dos no estén molestando a la señora Swan —hablaba a su hijo, pero miraba a Bella, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. De hecho, me ayudaron a limpiar la selva que tenía por jardín —vio que Alice fruncía el ceño y su hijo le dijo, molesto:

—Papá dijo que si quería una bicicleta nueva, yo tendría que comprarla, así que Mike y yo tratamos de ganarnos algún dinero extra —Alice seguía frunciendo el ceño, por lo que Bella intervino:

—Con sinceridad, los dos han sido de gran ayuda y estaba por pedirles que se encarguen de reemplazar los vidrios de mi invernadero —era evidente, por la expresión de Alice Cullen, que no dudaba de la capacidad de los muchachos, por lo que se alegró de su decisión. Cuando los chicos partieron a tomar medidas de los vidrios, Alice comentó:

—Mira, venía a disculparme por mi error de ayer, no tenía idea de que tu viudez fuese tan reciente. Charles, el vicario, me habló de ello anoche. Debes haber pensado que fue un gran error de mi parte el que ya estuviese uniéndote a mi hermano. Para mi fortuna, él ya está acostumbrado a mis intentos de casarlo —vio la reacción de sorpresa de Bella e hizo una pausa— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, solo se trata de que pensaba que Edward, tu hermano, estaba casado. El ama de llaves habló de una señora Cullen.

—Con seguridad se refirió a mi madre —respondió Alice con una sonrisa— Vive con Edward porque ha vivido en la granja toda su vida. De muchas formas, fue una bendición que nuestro tío le heredara la granja a Edward, aún cuando debo reconocer que me sorprendió que él decidiese volver a hacerse cargo de ella. Creo que fue el hecho de que mamá siempre haya vivido allí lo que inclinó la balanza. Así que pensabas que Edward era casado —musitó, mirando a Bella—. Estoy ansiosa de decírselo. Él cree que todos los hombres casados tienen un aura especial que los señala —rió alegre, a pesar de la confusión de Bella. Lo último que ella quería era que Edward se enterase de que discutió su estado civil con su hermana, por inocente que ello fuese.

El enterarse de que no era casado la inquietó. ¿Por qué? Debería sentirse complacida, en vista de su reacción inicial al pensar que había hecho el amor con un hombre casado.

Casado o no, nada podría alterar el carácter transitorio de su relación, se dijo más tarde, cuando quedó a solas. Desde que se enteró de que Edward y su familia desempeñaban un papel importante en la pequeña comunidad en la que ahora vivía, sentía temor.

Temor de que el futuro que había proyectado para ella y su hijo se vería amenazado por su presencia. ¿Y por qué habría de ser así? Aunque Edward llegase a pensar que el niño que ella esperaba era suyo, no estaba en posición de averiguarlo. No; si llegaba a abrigar una sospecha como ésa, lo más probable sería que querría guardársela.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa intranquilidad, esa sensación de que al mudarse a ese pueblo puso a su hijo y a ella misma en una situación vulnerable?

Olvídate de Edward Cullen, se ordenó esa noche mientras se preparaba para dormir, pero a la mañana siguiente descubrió que olvidarse de Edward no le sería nada fácil.

Pasaba frente a la rectoría, camino a su librería, cuando se encontró con el vicario. La saludó con una sonrisa y caminó a su lado.

—Alice Cullen me informó que contrató los servicios de John y el joven Mike Hennes para reparar su invernadero. Me interesa saber qué resultados obtienen. Trato de coordinar una fuerza de trabajo de jóvenes para que realicen labores voluntarias para los ancianos. Fue idea de Edward, en realidad, pero creo que es una buena causa.

Por fortuna para su tranquilidad mental, ya habían llegado a la tienda y pudo escapar, prometiendo al clérigo que le entregaría un informe sobre los muchachos.

La satisfizo ver que la labor de reemplazar las vigas iba muy adelantada. Dos hombres estaban ocupados en lo que habría de ser su cocina, haciendo espacio para la estufa adquirida en la granja Cullen.

Bill Hobbs salió a recibirla, sonriendo complacido ante su sorpresa al ver la labor realizada.

—Todo va bien, ¿no le parece? Edward me llamó esta mañana para averiguar si las vigas llegaron sin contratiempos. Se mostró muy interesado cuando lo enteré de sus planes. Piensa remodelar la sección estilo Tudor de su casa. Lo necesita, por supuesto. No se ha tocado desde antes de los tiempos de su tío. Es evidente que el viejo perdió el interés después de la muerte de su hijo y su esposa en aquel accidente carretero. Fue el mismo accidente que mató al padre de Edward, de hecho. Sucedió poco después de que Edward se marchara a Phoenix. Supongo que todos sabíamos que tendría que venir a hacerse cargo de la granja. Hay quienes dicen que no quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que tomar en cuenta a su madre.

Consciente de que escuchaba algo que iba más allá de un chismorreo, Bella se apresuró a cambiar el tema de conversación, preguntando a Bill cuándo esperaba terminar la parte principal de la remodelación. Después de mirarla extrañado, el hombre captó el mensaje y dejó de hablar de Edward y su familia. Hablar de él sin que estuviese presente la hacía sentirse incómoda; como si lo estuviera espiando. No quería enterarse de nada respecto a él, se dijo más tarde, cuando iba de regreso al hostal.

Nunca se había sentido mejor hasta que Edward reapareció en su vida… El embarazo trajo a su piel un suave brillo y una nueva tranquilidad a su mente. El saber que iba a tener un hijo la ayudó a aceptar la enfermedad y la muerte de Ángela. Era como si la criatura fuese un regalo divino para compensarla por la pérdida de su amiga.

Quizá algunas personas habrían considerado sus pensamientos tontos o blasfemos, pero a ella la reconfortaban. Su hijo no sería un reemplazo de Ángela; de cualquier forma, ella no lo deseaba así, pero sería la confirmación de que la vida también incluye algo más que pena y dolor.

Parecía que habiendo logrado una vez borrar de su mente al padre de su hijo, ahora se la castigaba haciéndola oír su nombre en boca de todos con quienes se encontraba. En alguna parte se enteró de que trabajó en la granja de su tío cuando niño, pero que siempre fue independiente y quería abrirse paso en la vida. Alguien más la informó de que tenía un buen trabajo cuando prestó sus servicios en un criadero de caballos de pura sangre, allá en Phoenix, pero que tuvo que abandonarlo a la muerte de su tío, ya que nadie más podía hacerse cargo de la granja y cuidar de su madre.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Bella fue el darse cuenta del gran respeto y admiración que todos sentían por él. Cullen era la granja más grande del rumbo y la familia muy respetada, pero al parecer Edward era mucho más accesible que su tío, hombre que siempre fue muy retraído. Por el vicario, Bella se enteró de que Edward estaba muy interesado en ayudar a sus semejantes, que era muy generoso con los necesitados.

Ella se había sentido muy segura sin saber nada de él, pero lo que no quería saber le era presentado contra su voluntad y ello la atemorizaba, sin entender el motivo.

Lo vio en el pueblo en una o dos ocasiones y siempre se apresuró a tomar la dirección opuesta, para no encontrarse con él, no pudiendo comprender el motivo de sus actos.

Pasó otra semana y las obras de remodelación continuaban. El momento en que tendría que hacer los pedidos de mercancía se acercaba. Pensó que pasar unos días en Nueva York, para visitar a los distribuidores y arreglar varios asuntos financieros, no le caería mal antes de que el embarazo se lo impidiese. Por lo tanto, anunció a Bill y a la señora Davies, la administradora de la posada, que estaría ausente durante tres días. Decidió dejar el auto y viajó en tren.

La sorprendió lo mucho que el ruido y ritmo acelerado de Nueva York la molestaban. Era casi su ciudad natal y, no obstante, después de estar unas semanas fuera, ya se sentía extraña. El ambiente estaba lleno de polvo y olía a gasolina y no podía respirar bien. Anhelaba volver a ver los verdes campos y los árboles, y los pies le dolían por el fuerte calor del pavimento.

Para su fortuna, arregló sus asuntos más pronto de lo que anticipó. Todas sus amistades compartían los mismos intereses profesionales y se alejaron durante la última enfermedad de Ángela.

Ahora conocía a más personas que las que conoció en todo el tiempo que vivió en Nueva York y, aparte de la indeseable reaparición de Edward en su vida, no lamentaba haberse marchado de la ciudad. Tuvo que ir a firmar unos papeles relativos a la sucesión de Ángela y después de hacerlo con el abogado, fue al cementerio, llevando una pequeña planta de romero.

La sembró con cuidado, apartando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. No tenía creencias religiosas muy profundas y le era un tanto difícil asociar a Ángela con esa pequeña porción de terreno y rodeada de lotes similares, pero encontró una extraña calma al escarbar la tierra y sembrar la planta. Tocó sus hojas y su tallo.

Mientras estuvo en la oficina del abogado, le habló del advenimiento de su hijo y él le recomendó que dispusiese fondos a su favor, por si acaso algo desafortunado le ocurriese a ella.

—Dios nos libre de que ocurra, por supuesto, pero uno nunca sabe y como madre soltera nunca tendrá la tranquilidad de que el padre se hará cargo de la criatura.

Esa advertencia despertó toda una serie de inquietudes que ocuparon su mente durante el trayecto de regreso a casa.

Sus padres eran sus familiares más próximos, por supuesto, pero vivían en Australia y no pensaban volver. ¿Qué sucedería si ella moría en un accidente automovilístico, por ejemplo?

Su hijo quedaría totalmente desprotegido… exceptuando a Edward Cullen. La idea se deslizó en su mente, como la serpiente que tentó a Eva. Edward era el padre de su hijo. Edward era un hombre compasivo y responsable, tenido en alta estima por quienes lo conocían. Un hombre que siempre hacia frente a sus compromisos.

Disgustada, se negó a seguir pensando en el asunto. Su hijo sería su responsabilidad y de nadie más. No quería compartirlo con nadie. No moriría… nada habría de ocurrirle.

Bajó del tren en un estado de ánimo rebelde, reprochando al abogado el haberla inquietado con su advertencia.

Los aromas de césped recién podado y el aire fresco se mezclaban con los del mercado de ganado, no tan agradables, por su puesto, pero mejores que el aire contaminado de Nueva York.

Era día de mercado y varios comerciantes todavía recogían su mercancía cuando ella pasó frente a ellos.

El sonido de una bocina de auto, cuando cruzaba la plaza, la hizo volverse. No reconoció el elegante Volvo que se acercaba. El cristal de una ventana se bajó y escuchó la voz familiar de Edward.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Pasaré frente al hostal.

—No, no quiero —sabía que sus palabras eran cortantes y hasta groseras, y se sintió ruborizar. Una ceja se arqueó y la mirada verde se endureció un poco. Tensa, esperó que subiera el vidrio y se alejara; pero, en vez de ello, le dijo con voz suave.

—Sube, Bella, así podremos discutirlo en el camino.

Quiso negarse, su intención era negarse, pero se sabía observada y eso la inquietaba. Se encontraba en una población pequeña y a la gente le gusta hablar. Lo último que quería era que su nombre fuese relacionado con el de él, en cualquier contexto, por lo que subió al auto.

—Madge me dijo que fuiste a Nueva York

Madge era la señora Davies del hotel y Bella lo resintió. ¿Por qué él no la dejaba en paz, por qué siempre tenía que seguirla? Quería olvidarlo, olvidar que aquella noche de felicidad que compartieron existió. Pero si existió, reconoció temerosa cuando, contra su voluntad, su mirada se dirigió a su largo muslo al cambiar de velocidad y el auto emprendió la marcha.

Edward vestía un traje formal, parecido al que llevaba en Nueva York. Al verlo así, nadie lo tomaría por un granjero; más parecía un empresario de éxito... un constructor de imperios. Un viajero espacial, no un ser terrenal.

Sólo sus manos, encallecidas y bronceadas, indicaban que no pasaba el día detrás de un escritorio de oficina.

Bella las miró y, contra su voluntad, recordó la sensación de ellas sobre su cuerpo. Se ruborizó avergonzada, al sentir el efecto de esos recuerdos en su cuerpo. Sabía que sus pezones se endurecieron contra los confines de su ropa. Sentía un dolor en el bajo vientre, sensación mezcla de angustia y necesidad que era diferente a lo que antes hubiese sentido.

El camino estaba desierto y si él decidía tomarla en sus brazos en ese momento… Sintió que la reacción la convulsionaba, era como sentirse destrozada por necesidades en conflicto.

Quería escapar de su lado, olvidarse de que lo había conocido; construir para ella y su hijo una burbuja de seguridad que excluyese al resto del mundo y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, casi con violencia, quería extender la mano y tocarlo, y más aún, quería que él la tocara.

El auto disminuyó la velocidad y durante un instante pensó que él convertiría sus pensamientos en realidad. Lo miró, asombrada por sus sentimientos y su vulnerabilidad. Lo escuchó contener el aliento y lanzar una maldición entre dientes.

—Bella —su voz sonaba quebrada, como si tuviese grava en la garganta. Alargó la mano para tocarla y entonces ella se percató de que sólo había bajado la velocidad para entrar al estacionamiento del hotel.

La vergüenza y el alivio la inundaron en iguales proporciones. Abrió la puerta y estaba dispuesta a bajarse del auto antes de que se detuviese por completo, balbuceando un agradecimiento incomprensible, desesperada de escapar de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—Bella.

Lo escuchó llamarla, pero se negó a detenerse y regresar. Su corazón latía con fuerza al entrar en el hotel, pero él no la siguió. De alguna forma, logró contestar las preguntas de Madge referentes a su viaje, mientras esperaba su llave, ansiosa de llegar al santuario de su habitación.

¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Lo miró y... ¿y qué? ¿Lo deseó? Se estremeció con violencia y casi cayó sobre la cama. Sí, lo deseó; lo deseaba y lo necesitaba.

Sólo fue una reacción a la advertencia del abogado, se dijo. Era factible que llegase a experimentar esas extrañas explosiones emocionales mientras estuviera embarazada. ¡Eran sus hormonas las responsables, no sus emociones! No sentía nada por Edward. Si no… ¿Cómo era posible?

Por algún motivo a él le agradaba fingir que la deseaba, pero ya era un hombre maduro y experimentado; debió tener muchas mujeres en su vida; la forma en que le hizo el amor era prueba de ello y Alice insinuó que a su hermano le gustaba jugar en el campo romántico y que no tenía intenciones de sentar cabeza.

Por supuesto que era un hombre de fuertes impulsos sexuales. Quizá esa era la respuesta que ella buscaba. No tenía una amante regular en ese momento; se sentía frustrado sexualmente y sólo buscaba renovar la relación sexual que sostuvieron en Nueva York. No había nada amenazador en ello. Después de todo, él no tenía por qué saber que lo que para él fue probablemente un incidente común, para ella fue una ocasión única.

Era una tontería que se sintiera amenazada por él. Una vez que se convenciese de que no volvería a la cama con él, dejaría de perseguirla De ello estaba segura…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejan un review?<strong>

**Visiten mi blog para ver el adelanto del sig capitulo**

**el link: http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas! Pues aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Y Mil gracias por sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

SOLO que no fue así. Edward parecía adivinar todos sus movimientos. Cada vez que salía a ver el progreso del constructor o se encontraba a alguien en la calle, allí estaba él. Bella creía que se había vuelto paranoica y que no era más que una coincidencia, pero cuando una mañana Bill Hobbs comentó con una amplia sonrisa que no había visto a Edward ese día, supo que no era así y que otras personas ya también se habían dado cuenta.

Sin embargo, fue Alice quien confirmó sus sospechas. Bella se encontró con ella un día al salir del correo. Llevaba consigo a dos de sus cuatro hijos, dos niños gemelos de unos diez años de edad que se parecían mucho a su tío.

—Son los genes de los Cullen —informó a Bella al ver su asombro— Son muy fuertes. Mi esposo, Jasper, es delgado y rubio, y ninguno de mis hijos tiene ningún parecido con él.

Bella no pudo dejar de preguntarse a quien se parecería su hijo. Tenía que ir al hospital en visita de rutina esa tarde y, por instinto, se llevó las manos al vientre. Debido al peso que perdió durante la enfermedad de Ángela, su embarazo apenas se notaba. La moda de vestidos holgados y voluminosos también la ayudaba, pero no faltaba mucho para que su estado quedase de manifiesto.

Sus nervios se alteraban cada vez que pensaba en cuál sería la reacción de Edward. Era un hombre inteligente... Sospecharía y la interrogaría, pero ella ya estaba preparada. Por ningún motivo le arrancaría la verdad.

—Entiendo que mi hermano tiene un fuerte problema cardíaco —Alice bromeó abiertamente y, con candor fraterno, agregó— Se lo merece. Me alegro de que, por una vez, esté al otro lado de la mesa.

Bella no podía fingir no saber a qué se refería. Se sintió ruborizar.

—Lo siento —le dijo Alice mortificada— Ya se ha vuelto costumbre en mí el disculparme por mis errores, ¿no es así?

—Edward y yo sólo somos conocidos. Apenas lo conozco.

—No por falta de interés de parte de él —observó Alice con astucia—. Hasta mamá lo ha notado. El otro día me preguntó qué sería lo que le impide ser el mismo de siempre, y Bill Hobbs me dijo que vigila tu tienda a todas horas.

—Es una exageración. Sólo se ha aparecido por allí en una o dos ocasiones, para ver cómo van las obras —protestó Bella, preguntándose por qué acudía en su defensa. Por algún motivo extraño le molestaba verlo sometido a las bromas de su hermana, por inocentes y bien intencionadas que fueran. Alice captó el mensaje y cambió de tema.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Quiero invitarte a almorzar con nosotros el próximo domingo. No se trata de algo exclusivamente familiar —se apresuró a agregar al ver que Bella dudaba—. Jasper es el veterinario de la localidad y con frecuencia está ocupado los domingos, por lo que, para compensar sus ausencias, suelo hacer una reunión muy informal, con un almuerzo tipo buffet. Los amigos llegan cuando y como les viene en gana ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Con la invitación planteada de esa forma, Bella no podía negarse y antes de retirarse, Alice la hizo prometer que allí estaría.

Las obras de restauración iban muy adelantadas. Las nuevas vigas estaban colocadas y los techos y muros habían sido pintados. Había carpinteros instalando anaqueles en la librería, y la cocina y el baño estaban casi listos.

Decidió equipar la cocina con muebles tradicionales de roble, con cubiertas de azulejos. Se trataba de una habitación bien proporcionada, con vista al jardín posterior y con unos escalones que bajaban directamente a él; evitaría el tener que hacerlo cruzando la librería.

La escalera interior había sido incorporada a la sala; contaba con un pequeño recibidor con un guardarropa y una gran alacena, y en el segundo piso estaban los dos dormitorios y el baño. Todavía disponía de suficiente espacio en el desván y ya pensaba que en el futuro podría acondicionar allí el salón de juegos para su hijo.

Le gustaba la población y sus habitantes, a pesar de su afición por el chismorreo. En sus momentos de tranquilidad pensaba que sería imposible que alguien adivinara que Edward era el padre de su hijo. Todos aceptaron de buena fe su estado de viudez y cuando ya no pudiera ocultar su embarazo, diría que la muerte de su esposo la hizo pensar en la posibilidad de perder al niño, por lo que decidió guardarse la noticia.

Mientras estuvo en Nueva York se dio tiempo de visitar un exclusivo almacén para niños en Knightsbridge y regresó con muchas ideas para la habitación del hijo.

La casa exigía la hermosa tradición de muebles de madera y grandes encortinados, y los decoradores de su apartamento en Nueva York, a quienes también visitó, le recomendaron que pintase el mural cuando el niño ya tuviese varios meses de edad.

Pero, antes de pensar en los muebles del dormitorio infantil, tenía que pensar en la decoración del resto de la casa. Ya estando las obras de remodelación casi terminadas, los espacios interiores tomaban forma día a día, recordándole que ya era tiempo de escoger alfombras y cortinas, sin olvidarse de su cama.

Las vigas y los muros enlucidos hacían imposible el pensar en poner papel tapiz; el darles otro acabado sería un verdadero crimen.

El hospital en donde se atendía estaba en Port Angeles, a poco más de veinte kilómetros de distancia y emprendió la marcha después del almuerzo. Era su primera visita desde que se mudó de Nueva York, pero no tuvo dificultad en llegar y estacionar el coche.

Como siempre, tuvo que soportar una larga espera, pero al fin fue informada que, aparte de tener que ganar más peso, estaba bien y pudo retirarse.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y la temperatura agradable la incitó a visitar tiendas. Las muestras de alfombras en tonos pastel de un escaparate, la hicieron entrar, y antes de salir ya había hecho arreglos para que fuesen a tomar medidas.

Con sentido práctico, decidió que toda la casa sería alfombrada del mismo color, excluyendo la librería, y pensó en un tono gris que le permitiría jugar con una amplia variedad de colores para lo demás.

Un muy acojinado sofá, de apariencia cómoda, tapizado en tonos de amarillo, azul y gris, de otro escaparate, la hizo detenerse y al fin entró en el local. La informaron que los muebles los elaboraban sobre pedido y que tendría que esperar cuatro meses, pero, para su fortuna, la dama que encargó el sofá y otro idéntico, cambió de opinión, y, aún sabiendo que se excedía en gastos, en un impulso, adquirió los dos. Los forros eran removibles y abajo tenían una tela de algodón azul marino que los hacía prácticos; no tendría que preocuparse mucho de manitas pegajosas que los ensuciaran.

Salió de Port Angeles después de las seis. El cielo estaba nublado como siempre y pronto empezó a llover. Todavía le faltaba recorrer algunos kilómetros para llegar a casa cuando ocurrió. Escuchó una explosión ahogada y el auto empezó a moverse peligrosamente. Se había pinchado un neumático.

Bella sacó el auto de la carretera y bajó de él, con angustia. Cuando trasladó sus cosas de Nueva York había sacado la rueda de repuesto y las herramientas, y olvidó volver a ponerlas en el coche.

Contempló la carretera desierta y el vehículo inmóvil. No recordaba haber visto ningún teléfono público en el trayecto, lo cual significaba una larga caminata bajo lo que ya era un fuerte aguacero.

No tenía con qué protegerse, por supuesto, y la delgada blusa de algodón ya se le pegaba a la piel. No quería caminar, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Volvió al auto y retiró las llaves de la ignición, antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando emprendía la marcha, escuchó unas ruedas sobre el pavimento mojado.

Otro coche. Se volvió y se detuvo de pronto al reconocer el volvo plateado de Edward. ¡De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser él!

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Edward al detener el auto y verla empapada.

—Un neumático pinchado y no tengo repuesto.

—Mmm —Bella le agradeció que no dijese nada contra las mujeres conductoras y sus eternos problemas. Nunca habría aceptado sus bromas sobre su decisión de sacar la rueda de repuesto. Para hacer lugar para sus compras. —Te llevaré y pediremos a los del taller que vengan por el coche.

Bella habría dado cualquier cosa por poder rechazar su ofrecimiento, pero no podía hacerlo. Ya temblaba de frío y no quería tener que recorrer ocho kilómetros con tal de evitar a Edward Cullen.

Si su mente no fuese tan prosaica, pensaría que el destino no solo se metía en sus asuntos; sino que lo hacía de forma excesiva.

El interior del volvo era tal lujoso como el exterior. El rico aroma de la piel se mezclaba con el aire que ella llevo consigo, y había algo más, algo que le era familiar.

No fue sino hasta que se acomodó y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad que lo reconoció…el aroma masculino y la colonia de Edward. Se enderezó de pronto e hizo una mueca, cuando el cinturón la lastimó.

— ¿Sucede algo?—Edward detuvo su movimiento de poner el vehículo en marcha, para volverse a mirarla.

—No, sólo tengo frío, eso es todo—para confirmar sus palabras un estremecimiento la sacudió y se le erizaron los bellos de los brazos.

Advirtió que él frunció el ceño antes de volver la cabeza y de nuevo se maravilló de su tacto al no decirle que ella era la única culpable. El pensar en ello la hizo sonreír.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¿el hecho de que vuelva a aparecer en tu vida en el momento oportuno? Estoy seguro de que eso hace a uno de nosotros muy afortunado, pero yo no soy ese uno.

Aún cuando Bella había escuchado fragmentos de su estancia en Phoenix, de varias personas, era la primera ocasión que él tocaba el tema. Edward la miró, extrañado.

— ¿Es que hay comentarios? Entiendo que mi amada hermana ha estado informándote de mi historia. ¿Es por ello que me rechazas?

—No —respondió Bella con sinceridad—. Sí, ha hablado de ti. Me dijo que tenías un buen trabajo en Phoenix y que lo apreciabas mucho, pero que decidiste volver a casa a la muerte de tu tío.

—En realidad no tenía otra opción. La granja ha sido el hogar de mi madre desde su infancia... ella y mi padre eran primos; y más tarde, todos vivimos allí. Mi tío heredó la granja y mi padre era el veterinario. El que yo no regresara habría significado que la granja se vendiera. Ha sido el único hogar que mi madre ha conocido.

Por su tono de voz, Bella supo que su decisión no fue fácil. Como para confirmar su impresión, Edward agregó:

—Siempre he adorado los caballos. Me encantaba mi trabajo en Phoenix y, lo que es más, había una chica a quien amaba. La hija de mi jefe. Era la reina de la sociedad. No aceptó venir a Washinton a menos que fuese a la capital. Quería que vendiera y que me quedara allá; podría invertir el dinero de mi herencia con su padre... pero yo no podía hacer eso a mi madre. —Edward volvió la cabeza y Bella recibió todo el impacto del cinismo en su mirada. Unos ojos verdes se enfrentaron a los cafes y ella bajó los suyos, cuando él le dijo: —Y decidimos romper nuestro compromiso. Según entiendo, ella se casó y tiene dos hijos.

— ¿Sigues amándola?

—No, y no creo haberlo hecho en serio, pero eso me enseñó una lección que he tardado en olvidar. Pero no has dado respuesta a mi pregunta —insistió él—. Si no es la insistencia de mi hermana en verme casado lo que te molesta, ¿cuál es el motivo del frío rechazo?

—No te rechazo.

Afortunadamente habían llegado a la plaza del pueblo y pronto podría escapar; pero, en vez de detenerse en el estacionamiento del hotel, Edward cruzó la población y siguió camino hacia su granja.

— ¡Edward!

—Estás empapada, ya estoy retrasado y aún no recibo una respuesta satisfactoria a mi pregunta. Me parece que la única forma en que habré de recibirla es secuestrándote.

Edward guardó silencio hasta que llegaron a la granja. Bella sabía que debía protestar y exigirle que la llevara de regreso, pero el frío la calaba hasta los huesos y estaba temblando.

Entraron por la puerta posterior y pasaron a una cocina de grandes dimensiones, con una enorme estufa Rayburn. El ambiente estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma de alimentos en cocción y el estómago de Bella protestó de hambre. Sólo había comido un emparedado en el almuerzo y estaba famélica.

—Señora Jenkins, ¿quiere llevar a la señora Swan allá arriba? Necesita un baño caliente y ropa limpia y seca que ponerse. Tienes diez minutos antes de la cena —indicó a Bella, mirando su reloj y luego comentó al ama de llaves— Iré a ver a mi madre, señora.

Era inútil protestar; Bella se vio arrastrada por la escalera.

—Creo que la señorita Alice dejó aquí algunas cosas cuando se casó. Todavía están en su habitación. Sígame, señora Swan.

Se encontraban en la sección estilo reina Ana y la habitación a la que la llevó el ama de llaves tenía vista a los campos, el río y, más allá, los montes galeses.

—El baño está cruzando el pasillo —la informó el ama de llaves—. El señor Edward ha dicho muchas veces que mandará instalar baños privados en estas habitaciones Hay espacio suficiente, pero no ha tenido tiempo de ocuparse de ello. ¡La casa necesita una señora que la administre! Hago todo lo que puedo, y lo mismo ocurre con la pobre señora Cullen, pero no es suficiente La casa entera necesita ser redecorada.

Bella comprendió a que se refería la mujer y, mentalmente, ya estaba arrancando el papel tapiz de los muros, reemplazándolo con acabados clásicos modernos.

El baño era muy amplio, con una enorme tina antigua y una buena dotación de deliciosa agua caliente. Se recostó, sin poder dejar de observar los cambios que el embarazo hacía en su cuerpo.

Desnuda, la distorsión de su cuerpo ya era evidente y se acarició el vientre con cariño.

—Ya no falta mucho tiempo. ¿Ansías conocerme tanto como yo a ti? —se ruborizó al percatarse de que hablaba con voz alta.

Había adquirido el hábito de hablar con su hijo con voz alta y cuando se sorprendía se sentía muy tonta.

La señora Jenkins encontró para ella ropa interior un pantalón de mezclilla y un sweter. Todas las prendas le quedaban un poco grandes, pero eso era mejor que su ropa mojada.

Lo abultado del sweter ocultaba su vientre y enrolló las piernas del pantalón para acortarlas, pero no pudo hacer nada con su cabello que formaba rizos alrededor de su rostro. Había dejado su bolso de mano en el dormitorio e hizo una mueca al ver su rostro sin maquillaje. Parecía una chiquilla de dieciséis años. Hizo un gesto a su reflejo en el espejo y recogió las toallas húmedas, depositándolas en el cesto para ropa. Al abrir la puerta, vio que Edward aparecía en la escalera.

—Te quedan diez segundos—le informó.

Bella quiso decirle que no había necesidad de que los molestara en la cena, podía pedir un taxi para que la llevara al pueblo; pero él ya bajaba, obligándola a seguirlo.

—Incidentalmente —agregó él de pronto, volviéndose para mirarla escaleras arriba—Llamé al taller, irán por tu coche, lo arreglarán y lo tendrás mañana por la mañana.

Tragándose la sensación de que el hombre invadía y se apoderaba de su vida privada, Bella le dio las gracias.

— Mamá, quiero que conozcas a la señora Swan, Isabella—Edward la presentó llevándola hasta quedar frente a una hermosa señora de cabellos grises, en una silla de ruedas— Bella ha aceptado quedarse a cenar con nosotros—de inmediato los ojos cansados se alegraron y sonrió con afecto.

— ¡Maravilloso! Esa es una de las cosas por las que más lamento de no poder moverme… El hecho de no poder salir para conocer a más personas, debes ser la chica que adquirió la librería, ¿no es así? Maravilloso, la lectura es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

La habitación tenía ventanas hacia la parte posterior de la casa, con vista muy hermosa, pero el estar sentada para contemplarlas nunca compensaría la falta de libertad de recorrerlas a pie. Las limitaciones de una incapacidad física son algo que tendemos a ignorar hasta que tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellas, se dijo Bella mientras ocupaba la silla que Edward le ofrecía.

A pesar de sus dudas, disfrutó la cena, sorprendida de lo mucho que comió.

Esme Cullen era una mujer despierta e inteligente que ignoraba su incapacidad y esperaba que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Tenía un profundo interés en lo que ocurría a su alrededor y participaba entusiasta en actividades comunitarias.

Se necesita tener una personalidad muy fuerte y especial para aceptar una incapacidad que coarta la movilidad y la libertad de la persona; y algo más para hacer que los otros se olviden de que estaba limitada a una silla de ruedas, que fue lo que Bella descubrió que le ocurría cuando la cena terminó.

Edward se mantuvo a la expectativa, haciendo algún comentario ocasional, aparentemente satisfecho de dejar que la charla fluyese sin su participación. A diferencia de Alice, Esme Cullen no hizo referencia alguna a la soltería de su hijo, pero tampoco era de esas mujeres posesivas que no permiten que sus hijos dediquen su atención a alguien más. Bella así lo comprendió.

Ya eran más de las nueve cuando se levantaron de la mesa y Bella se sorprendió del tiempo que pasaron charlando.

—Debo regresar —dijo, dirigiéndose a Edward— Si pudiera usar el teléfono para pedir un taxi.

—No es necesario. Yo te llevaré.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? El negarse parecería pedante y ridículo, pero la sensación de inquietud que permaneció dormida durante la cena, renació.

¿Por qué Edward no podía aceptar que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él? Y más aún, ¿por qué insistía en acercarse a ella? ¿Porque la consideraba una buena compañera de cama?

A medio camino, Edward detuvo de pronto el auto y se volvió hacia ella.

—Ahora podemos hablar sin ser interrumpidos —señaló con frialdad—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de ser una persona que preferirías no conocer, Bella?

— ¿Por qué querría conocerte? —replicó Bella incierta—Cuando llegué aquí me acusaste de perseguirte. En ese entonces no querías saber nada de mí, Edward.

—Estaba muy sorprendido —le indicó él— No estoy acostumbrado a que mis sueños se manifiesten en mi oficina —le sonreía de una forma que la hizo perder el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Se sintió invadida por la emoción. Esto tenía que terminar en ese momento. No podía permitirse ser atraída por el hombre. Y lo era, tuvo que reconocer atemorizada— Sé que quedaste viuda hace poco —la confundió—, pero...

—Pero sólo porque me acosté contigo una vez, ¿crees que volveré a cometer el mismo error? —su voz sonaba aguda y desconocida, estaba al borde del pánico. Por algún motivo, el que Edward le hablara de su viudez aumentó su sensación de culpa. Aborrecía el tener que mentir, pero él la obligaba a ello. Él fue quien la metió en esa sarta de mentiras y engaños. Si sólo la hubiera dejado en paz... Se dejó llevar por un arranque de enojo, sabiendo que era un acto de defensa propia en contra de la ola de emociones que se desarrollaba en su interior.

— ¿Tu error? ¿Eso fue? ¡No me pareció que lo fuera en ese momento! —la actitud tranquila y de ternura habían desaparecido, dejando en su rostro una expresión de enojo— Te gustaría pretender que esa noche no existió, Bella. Pero no puedes hacerlo —Sin decir una palabra más, puso el auto en movimiento y la llevó a su hotel. Ella todavía temblaba cuando bajó apresurada, sin esperar a que la ayudase.

—Respeto tu dolor por tu esposo, Bella, pero…

— ¡Por favor! No quiero hablar de eso. ¿No puedes comprender que vine aquí para escapar del pasado? Quería una nueva vida.

—Y yo lo eché a perder todo, ¿no es así? —sus ojos manifestaban que había captado su uso de la palabra "escapar", pero no dijo nada al respecto. No se atrevía... estaba peligrosamente atrapado entre los hilos de una frustración tanto emocional como física, para arriesgarse a presionarla más esa noche. Quería... No quería más que tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla admitir que había algo entre ellos, pero comprendía que al hacerlo sólo contribuiría a su pánico y retraimiento.

En realidad fue asombroso encontrarla en su oficina de forma tan inesperada y durante un momento pensó… Mas eso sólo fue un instante; antes de recordar con que frecuencia pensaba en ella desde que la conoció y cuántas veces despertó por las noches, todavía medio dormido, buscando el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, sólo para encontrar que ya no estaba allí.

La vio partir, en frustrado silencio. Con deliberación, ella erigía barreras en su contra. ¿Por qué? Porque se sentía culpable de hacer el amor con él tan pronto después de la muerte de su esposo; ése era el motivo, cualquier tonto podría comprenderlo. Tenía que convencerla de que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable, pero, ¿cómo?

Frunciendo el ceño, regresó a casa. Era extraño, pero recordaba con precisión el contacto casi virginal con su cuerpo cuando se hicieron el amor. En aquel momento lo registró durante un instante, pero estaba demasiado poseído por la pasión para detenerse en eso; tuvo la clara impresión de que hacía mucho que ella no había hecho el amor; si le hubieran preguntado, él habría fijado la fecha de la muerte de su esposo varios años atrás. También podría ser que su esposo estuviese demasiado enfermo para hacerle el amor y que ella, por amor o por lealtad, se hubiera negado a buscar un amante. Eso explicaría el frenesí con que ella le correspondió, como si el tenerlo en su interior fuese algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a morir.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó con voz alta al verse obligado a frenar de pronto, por una obstrucción en la carretera. Si no dejaba de pensar en ella y se concentraba en conducir, no viviría el tiempo necesario para volver a verla, mucho menos para persuadirla de permitirle entrar en su vida.

Y él tenía que persuadirla. De ello estaba seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Me dejan un review?<strong>

**Ya saben, el adelanto del sig capitulo se encuentra en mi blog. Y las que quieren descargar el original de esta historia, tambien pueden hacerlo en mi blog.**

**El link: http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Primero que nada una disculpa. No actualice el domingo, pues por que es domingo y los domingos no hago absolutamente nada, jijiji, ayer fue un dia muy agitado en mi oficina, que cuando llegue del trabajo quede dormida inmediatamente...lo siento. Pero aqui estoy con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan, yo solo la adapté a nuestros personajes favoritos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

EN forma gradual, Bella descubrió que se integraba a la vida del pueblo.

Después de vivir en Nueva York tanto tiempo, todavía le extrañaba el ser saludada con amabilidad por personas a quienes apenas conocía, pero ya empezaba a reconocer sus rostros y dejó de sentir, poco a poco, el dolor y la angustia por la muerte de Ángela. Siempre le dolería que hubiese muerto tan joven, pero su dolor ya se hacía más tolerable.

La mañana en la que Bill Hohbs la informó de que ya podía mudarse, apenas podía contener su excitación. Mucho después de que los obreros se marcharon, recorrió las habitaciones vacías, aspirando el olor mezcla de madera recién cepillada y los enlucidos frescos, sin importarle lo que el polvo hacía a su ropa, o lo vacío de las habitaciones.

Ese era su reino. De ella y de nadie más. Quiso conservar ese conocimiento para ella sola, abrazándose. Le daba una sensación de calor y seguridad que tuvo la inteligencia suficiente para reconocer que surgía del terrible temor y la desolación que sintió a la muerte de Ángela.

Puesto que ya no podía confiar en los seres humanos para que fueran parte permanente de su vida, usaba la casa como un sustituto. La muerte no podría quitarle la casa. Sería suya mientras ella así lo quisiera.

De pronto sintió un ligero movimiento en su interior, tan breve y delicado que contuvo el aliento, temiendo que lo imaginaba. El que sintiera los movimientos de su hijo le pareció una buena señal para el futuro. Considerándose una tonta, trató de reprimir las lágrimas.

Tenía mucho trabajo por delante; se recordó. Debía estar haciendo algo de provecho y no estar soñando despierta. Ya había decidido permanecer en la posada mientras los decoradores trabajaban en el local y cuando los llamó para notificarles que podían empezar; la felicitaron por su decisión.

—Podemos hacer nuestro trabajo mucho más aprisa teniendo la casa vacía—le informó el decorador— Mi equipo estará allí mañana temprano y esperamos no demoraremos mucho. Ya tengo todos los detalles de lo que usted quiere.

Abajo en el área de tienda, el aroma a madera nueva era penetrante. Su sentido del olfato parecía haberse hecho más agudo y el olor le agradaba.

Los jóvenes hicieron una excelente labor de limpieza en el jardín. Todavía no decidía que haría con él. Tendría que ordenar la elección de una cerca en la orilla del arroyo, para proteger al niño.

Salió y siguió la senda serpenteante y empedrada descubierta por los muchachos. Había un viejo manzano en el centro del jardín y pensó en colocar un banco bajo su sombra.

La hortaliza estaba separada del resto del área por rosales trepadores que tendrían que reemplazarse, no quería rosas y sus espinas, sino una enredadera predominante de flores. Su padre las cultivaba en su casa suburbana y ella las adoraba.

Parte de los vidrios del invernadero ya habían sido reemplazados y hacia allá se dirigió, hasta que, de pronto, fue quitada del lugar de peligro con violencia. Escuchó cómo el vidrio se hacía añicos contra el suelo, pero el ruido fue ahogado por los brazos que la protegían

— ¿Estás bien? —el fuerte sonido de la voz reverberó en su cuerpo.

¿De dónde salió Edward? No lo oyó llegar. Sacudida por el susto, sintió que se desvanecía. Tratando de controlarse, se oyó lanzar un gemido y sintió que la presión de los brazos de Edward aumentaba.

—Bella, todo está bien... Estás a salvo —su voz era gruesa por la preocupación; su cuerpo la sostenía y le brindaba protección. Bella advirtió el peligroso impulso de quedarse allí, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el calor y la sensación de seguridad de estar en sus brazos, pero luchó para sobreponerse a su debilidad.

Mientras luchaba para soltarse del abrazo, pensó que él no se lo permitiría, pero no fue así. Al alejarse de Edward vio su pálido rostro y comprendió el peligro en el que estuvo.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de mirar sobre su hombro a los vidrios destrozados en el suelo.

—Esos muchachos idiotas deberían recibir unos latigazos por dejar el invernadero en ese estado tan peligroso.

—Llegaste en el momento preciso.

—Vi el reflejo del sol en el vidrio cuando empezó a deslizarse —comentó molesto—. Nunca corrí más en mi vida. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —extendió la mano para quitar unas hojas secas de la parra de la cabeza de Bella y al hacerlo observó la señal inequívoca de su vientre. Contuvo el aliento y todo pareció girar a su alrededor— ¡Estás embarazada!

El momento que ella tanto temía había llegado. Quería salir corriendo para alejarse de él, para ocultarse del mensaje devastador que leía en sus ojos cuando su mirada fue de su vientre a su rostro.

— ¡Mi hijo... llevas a mi hijo en tu seno!

La voz de Edward estaba gruesa de asombro... y algo más… Y ella se llenó de pánico. Esperaba que la interrogara, pero nunca anticipó ese grado de seguridad, esa certeza de que el niño fuese suyo. Tenía la boca seca por el temor y la aprensión. La alarma corrió por su espina dorsal, haciendo que su piel se erizase. Hasta en las yemas de los dedos la sentía así.

—No... No, Edward. No es tuyo —dijo con los labios secos.

Él fijó la vista en ella, pero no parecía verla. Estaba asombrado, atónito y, al mismo tiempo, complacido, y Bella supo que no había captado su negativa.

El saber que, a pesar de su asombro, estaba complacido la atemorizaba.

—No es tuyo, Edward —repitió con voz más firme. Ahora sí la escuchó y en su rostro apareció un gesto de disgusto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que escuchaste. El niño es de mi esposo. —se llevó la mano al vientre—. Es de Ángel —en el momento en que lo dijo sintió como si fuese verdad; que, de alguna forma, tendría al niño por su amiga, la amiga cuya identidad había alterado intencionalmente Pero no tenía otra alternativa, pensó para justificarse. No podía permitir que Edward creyese que la criatura era suya... No podía.

— ¡Mientes! —a pesar de lo terminante de su voz, Bella detectó cierta inseguridad en sus ojos. Ya había salido de su asombro y casi podía ver el flujo de sus pensamientos en su cerebro. Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa.

—No, Edward, no miento. Reconozco que cuando me acosté contigo no sabía que estaba embarazada. El niño debió ser concebido... poco antes… poco antes de la muerte de Ángel —de alguna forma logró tragarse lo amargo de su boca.

—El último intento de un hombre de dejar su nombre a la posteridad —Edward frunció el ceño, con el rostro pálido bajo los rayos del sol— Entonces fuiste a mi cama casi al salir de la de él y, sin embargo, habría jurado que al hacerte el amor, hacía mucho tiempo que no habías estado con un hombre. Pudo haberte dado un hijo, Bella, pero no te satisfacía —le indicó con crueldad.

Bella tenía que detenerlo. Debía hacerlo antes de que la obligase a decirle la verdad.

—Estás equivocado, Edward —le señaló con voz profunda— Me satisfacía de la forma más intensa que un hombre puede satisfacer a una mujer. Me dio un hijo —no supo de dónde sacó las palabras o cómo se enteró de que lastimarían al hombre que las escuchaba; sólo supo que así sería.

Se sintió enferma al verlo darse vuelta. Un músculo temblaba en su mente y sintió el alocado impulso de alargar la mano y acariciarlo, confortarlo en su dolor.

En realidad le importaba, se percató con humildad, pero tenía que aprender, al igual que ella, que es peligroso preocuparse por alguien. Al final, él se lo agradecería.

Y su hijo, ¿se lo agradecería? Le dolía pensar en ello, ¡lo que hacía estaba equivocado! Estaba negando a su hijo el derecho de conocer a su padre.

—Bella…

—Creo que volveré a la casa, Edward, me siento muy cansada.

—Tan fría y distante—La desafió él, tratando de dominar su frustración— Pero no fuiste tan fría en mis brazos, ¿verdad, mi casta Bella?

Bella sabía que trataba de provocarla y por qué lo hacía, pero eso no impidió que se ruborizara.

—Eso fue diferente. Sólo fue la emoción del momento.

—Y ahora ya no sientes nada por mí. ¿De eso se trata?—Le exigió con amargura.

—Nada—se obligó a responderle, volviendo la cabeza como si su negativa fuese cierta.

Sabía que estaba disgustado, pero nunca imaginó que lo tomaría de esa forma, haciéndola girar en redondo en sus brazos antes de acercarla hasta hacerla consciente de su masculinidad. Volvió a sentir en su interior aquel movimiento de vida, como si su hijo quisiese hacer contacto con su padre.

—Entonces no sientes nada por mí.

La fuerza de su boca lastimó sus labios y sus manos se hundían en su piel al tenerla junto a él, mientras su lengua era inclemente en sus labios; no sabía, si lo que sentía por él era real o emocional, pero sus manos habían subido hasta el cuello de Edward y sus senos palpitaban atormentados, como si su piel recordara y deseara la sensación de tener su piel contra la suya.

No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí, en ese sensual abrazo; sólo advirtió que fue Edward quien se apartó primero, con la respiración agitada en una mezcla de excitación y enojo.

—Eres una cobarde, Bella —le señaló con voz gruesa— No tienes las agallas para reconocer que me deseas tanto como yo a ti; quizá no eres la mujer que yo imaginaba —se alejó y se volvió cuando ya estaba a unos metros de ella, para decirle tajante: Si quieres verme, sabes dónde encontrarme —y se marchó, dejándola más desolada que nunca en su vida, incluyendo la muerte de Ángela.

La asombró que pudiese sentir esa emoción por un hombre a quien apenas conocía. Un hombre que era el padre de su hijo, se recordó con dolor. Quería llamarlo para que regresara, correr detrás de él y suplicarle que la comprendiera. Pero, ¿comprender qué? ¿Temía perderlo al comprometerse con él? ¿Que quería su respeto y amistad, pero que no podía decirle la verdad respecto a su hijo? No, era mejor que se separaran por completo. A la larga, así sería mejor.

Temblando, como respuesta a su desolación y a su reacción, regresó a la casa. Toda su alegría había desaparecido. Ya no anhelaba vivir allí sola. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo le dolía el cuerpo después del beso salvaje de Edward... En su hijo y en cómo se sentiría al no tener padre.

De todos los sitios del mundo, ¿por qué la llevó allí el destino? ¿Por qué no fueron ella y Edward como dos barcos que se cruzan en la noche?

Estaba en libertad de mudarse, pero no quería hacerlo; ya había perdido el ímpetu que la hizo salir de Nueva York y dejar atrás todo lo que conocía. Allí se sentía segura, por extraño que fuese, quizá debido a su temor constante de que Edward se enterase de la verdad, pero lo peor ya había pasado. Ya estaba enterado de su embarazo y había aceptado su versión de lo acontecido.

Se miró el cuerpo; su embarazo ya era evidente. El momento de hacer público su estado había llegado. Como una joven viuda, debía aparentar estar feliz de tener un hijo de su esposo. Podría atribuir su anterior silencio a su temor de perder el niño, como en verdad fue, pero los primeros meses críticos ya habían pasado. Sí, quizá ya era el momento de anunciar que pronto sería madre.

La oportunidad de hacerlo se presentó antes de lo esperado. El trauma emocional de esa mañana la dejó agotada, así que esa tarde fue al jardín del hotel y se relajó en una cómoda silla de bambú.

Alice la encontró allí cuando se dirigía a la vicaría.

—Para algunos está bien —bromeó— ¿pero no se supone que tienes, una casa y una tienda por decorar?

—La culpa no es enteramente mía —respondió, acariciándose el vientre. Al instante comprendió que Alice captó el mensaje.

— ¿Para cuándo? —preguntó feliz, acercándose.

—Dentro de cinco meses. Me había guardado la noticia por que... bueno... después de perder a Ángel.

—Entiendo; sin embargo, debes estar emocionada.

—Lo estoy —aceptó Bella con sinceridad— Si bien el niño me está volviendo perezosa.

—Será peor y no mejor —la informó Alice sonriendo— pero aprovecha la ocasión. Una vez que el niño llegue, no tendrás tiempo ni para respirar. Incidentalmente, quiero disculparme a nombre de mi hijo. Edward le llamó la atención esta mañana. Yo no sabía que hubiesen dejado un peligro en tu invernadero.

—En primer término, yo no sabía que hubiese algún peligro. De ser así, no les habría permitido que metiesen la mano allí. Me aterroriza pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

—Bueno, tomas las cosas con mucha calma... a diferencia de Edward. No recuerdo haberlo visto nunca tan disgustado. Por regla general, tiene muy buen carácter. Pensaba invitarte a cenar una de estas noches, ¿te parece bien el sábado?

Bella quería negarse, sabiendo que había algo más que lo que la invitación de Alice parecía a simple vista. Tenía la impresión de que la hermana de Edward reanudaba sus actividades de casamentera; pero, ¿cómo podía negarse sin ofenderla?

—El vicario y su esposa estarán allí. Supongo que quieren que te unas al Comité Juvenil; siempre están buscando voluntarios para sus proyectos.

Alice hacía imposible que se negara sin parecer ser una pedante y Bella sospechaba que estaba muy consciente de ello, a pesar de su expresión inocente.

—En ese caso... acepto —replicó tensa. No preguntaría si Edward estaría presente. Temía saber la respuesta. Charlaron unos minutos más, antes de que Alice se marchara. Tenía que asistir a una reunión en la vicaría para planear la fiesta de verano.

—Edward nos permite celebrarla en los pastizales atrás de la casa. Este año queremos tener un baile después, pero necesitaremos organizarlo muy bien. Si tienes tiempo y quieres ayudarnos, serías una bendición para nosotros. ¿Te interesa?

Debía negarse, pero en verdad contaba con capacidad para organizar, además, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales decidió mudarse a una población pequeña, porque quería participar en las actividades comunitarias. Todavía pasaría un mínimo de seis semanas antes de abrir la librería. Habría tiempo para ello.

—Si crees que pueda ayudarlos, me gustaría intentarlo.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¿Por qué no me acompañas ahora? Kath estará feliz, la organización de estas fiestas casi siempre recae en ella y ya está demasiado ocupada. No tienes idea de lo activa que es la vida de la esposa de un vicario. En ocasiones no tiene ni un minuto para ella misma

Alice era una de esas personas con facilidad para involucrar a otros en sus actividades. Habría sido una excelente directora de escuela, se dijo Bella con una sonrisa, al dejarse conducir por su amiga.

De hecho, la reunión resultó ser muy interesante. Además de Kath Fielding, la esposa del vicario, allí estaban media docena de señoras, incluyendo a representantes de la Unión de Madres, del Club de Mujeres y de la Sociedad Floral, Bella pronto fue electa para hacerse cargo de la organización del festival, con la responsabilidad de informar a Kath Fielding cuando fuese necesario.

—No tienes idea de la carga que me has quitado de encima —le indicó Kath, cuando Alice y ella quedaron solas— Con la participación de tantos grupos y todos tratando de superar a los demás, suele hacerse pesado y, como la esposa del vicario, se supone que debo permanecer neutral. Créeme, la tarea de Salomón era fácil comparada con ésta.

—No estoy segura de que eso me agrade —respondió Bella, riendo con las dos mujeres.

—No te preocupes. Podrás ser con ellas más firme que yo. Ten cuidado con Marie Philips, tratará de forzarte a permitir que el Club de Mujeres instale puestos adicionales y eso siempre causa problemas con la Unión de Madres.

—Y no supongas que tendrás que realizar ningún esfuerzo físico... ese aspecto siempre queda a cargo de los hombres—comentó Alice— Bella está esperando un hijo —explicó a Kath.

— ¿De veras? ¡Qué emocionante! Extraño a los dos nuestros, ahora que ya están grandes y viven lejos de casa, si bien es terrible que tu esposo no esté aquí para compartir ese placer contigo.

Como siempre, Bella se sintió incómoda cuando se habló de su marido imaginario. Se sentía culpable al recibir tantas muestras de cariño cuando en realidad no las merecía; pero, para su fortuna, Kath atribuyó su reticencia a tocar el tema al hecho de que ella no quería hablar de su desaparecido esposo, y cambió el tema de con versación.

¿Sería siempre así?, se preguntó Bella más tarde, cuando se preparaba para dormir. ¿Sentiría siempre la sensación de culpa por estar engañando a todas las personas y a su propio hijo? Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? Si le decía a Edward la verdad, quizá trataría de quitarle al niño, o peor aún, le permitiría conservarlo, pero tratando de participar en su vidas de alguna forma.

Bella había tenido que modificar su opinión de Edward. Se había percatado de que no era del tipo de hombre machista que se metía en la cama con la primera mujer que se encontraba; era un hombre compasivo que nunca le permitiría mantener a su hijo lejos de él.

En un principio pensó que la perseguía porque la consideraba una compañera de cama conveniente, pero ya sabía que estaba equivocada; que había en él un interés más profundo por ella, que le interesaba como persona, como mujer. ¿Pero cómo podía ser eso? Era tan diferente a los hombres egoístas que conocía, que le resultaba difícil comprenderlo. Se sentía atraída por él en lo emocional y en lo físico, pero sería muy peligroso permitir que esos sentimientos se desarrollasen; tenía que apagarlos desde ese momento. Se dijo que sólo quería a alguien a quien amar, a alguien que llenase un vacío, pero el niño habría de llenarlo. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Se quedó dormida con la mente convertida en una confusa masa de pensamientos atormentadores y en conflicto.

No se sintió mejor al despertar por la mañana. El sentimiento de culpa daba un sabor amargo a su boca, nublando su anterior felicidad.

Ese día iniciarían sus labores los decoradores y quería estar presente cuando llegaran. Después de desayunar se dirigió a la casa a pie. El olor a madera nueva seguía permeando el local de la librería.

Desde una ventana del piso superior vio la llegada del camión de los decoradores y, despacio, bajó a abrirles. Un jovial pelirrojo en mono blanco, se presentó como el "líder de la pandilla".

—Me llamo Roger y esos dos lacayos son Judy y Phil.

Judy era una chica de baja estatura, con cara de pillete y el cabello más corto que Bella hubiese visto jamás; en tanto que Phil era alto y delgado y con expresión melancólica.

Bella ya había aprobado los bocetos que le fueron presentados para el mural y llevó al grupo al área en que se venderían los libros infantiles.

—Muy bien —comentó Roger a sus ayudantes. — Los dejaré aquí para que empiecen, mientras yo recorro el resto de la casa —y siguió a Bella escaleras arriba—. Entiendo que quiere una decoración muy sencilla acá arriba, que vaya acorde con las características de la construcción. Tonos magnolia suaves en muros y techos, cosas así.

—En efecto. Considero que el papel tapiz se vería mal aquí, por mucho que me agraden los tapices modernos.

—Sabia decisión —aceptó Roger—. Debe tener una fuerza de voluntad muy firme. La mayoría de nuestros clientes actúan al contrario; dicen: "sé que no va con la época de la construcción pero me encanta".

¿Ella fuerte de voluntad? se cuestionó, analizando el comentario. Quizá lo era, pero eso no era malo para una mujer que vivía sola y que tendría que educar a un hijo. Tendría que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Volvió a la planta baja, con Roger, y observó cómo los ayudantes empezaban a trazar el mural. El olor a pintura le provocó náuseas y se disculpó. Decidió ir a Port Angeles para ver cómo iban sus cortinas. Todavía no decidía respecto al mobiliario para su dormitorio. Alice le habló de una casa especializada en la elaboración de muebles de estilo antiguo. Tenían una pequeña fábrica en las afueras de Port Ángeles. Tendría que pedirle a Alice los datos exactos de cómo llegar allí. Antes de ir a Port Ángeles, decidió pasar a la hermosa granja en que vivían Alice, su esposo y sus hijos. Además de la casa, contaban con un número de edificios adicionales y dos pequeñas dehesas. La instalación ideal para el veterinario rural. El marido ejercía sus funciones en un granero adaptado. Ya había varios autos estacionados en el patio exterior. Bella bajó del suyo y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Alice abrió la puerta, recibiéndola con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pasa, te ves muy bien. Pareces un botón de rosa, no crees, Edward —preguntó por encima del hombro.

Ya era demasiado tarde para retirarse. Confiando en la oscuridad de la cocina, Bella oró para que Alice no la hubiese visto palidecer. Vaya mala suerte. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con Edward.

—No puedo quedarme —se apresuró a decirle— Solo vine a pedirte instrucciones para llegar a la fábrica de muebles en Port Ángeles.

—Aquí tienes la respuesta a tu petición, Edward. Mi hermano vino a preguntar si yo podría ir a Port Ángeles en busca de las medicinas de mamá. La farmacia local no las tiene y las necesita para dormir. Hay un problema en la granja y Edward no puede ir. Tres de sus vacas están pariendo, Jasper se encuentra allá. Yo tampoco puedo ir en este momento. Tengo que recoger a los niños de una vecina en la escuela y no podría regresar a tiempo.

Descorazonada, Bella supo que no podía negarse a ayudar. Reacia, aceptó la prescripción que Alice le entregó, sentía una mezcla de culpa y enojo. Temía encontrarse con Edward después de lo acontecido el día anterior. Sabía que se había comportado mal con él, no solo se sentía culpable, también se sentía malvada, en especial al recordar lo valiente y alegre que era la madre de él.

—No tienes por qué meter a Bella en esto.

Bella advirtió lo conciso de su voz cuando Edward se acercó a ellas. Su apariencia física la asombró. Necesitaba afeitarse. En su rostro había muestras de agotamiento y sus ojos estaban casi negros en la palidez de sus facciones.

Su expresión debió revelar su asombro, ya que él se frotó el mentón y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Pasó toda la noche despierto, cuidando sus vacas —le informó Alice— Son de una nueva especie con la que ha estado experimentando, sólo que ha habido problemas con sus partos. Ya ha perdido tres becerros.

—Gracias, Alice, pero estoy seguro de que Bella no está interesada en los problemas de mi ganado —la interrumpió Edward bruscamente—. Lo cual me recuerda que debo regresar. Recogeré los artículos que Jasper me pidió de la sala de cirugía y me marcho.

Se detuvo a corta distancia de Bella y ella tuvo la impresión de que él no quería acercarse más a ella. Era evidente que quería guardar distancias. Pero, ¿por qué no había de hacerlo después de la forma en que ella se comportó?

Se sentía atrapada entre dos emociones en conflicto. Una parte de ella se alegraba de que él aceptase su rechazo con tanta calma y la otra se sentía desolada por su indiferencia manifiesta. Pasó a su lado y, unos momentos después, escuchó un auto que se alejaba.

—Pobre Edward, las cosas no le han salido muy bien últimamente —suspiró Alice—. ¿Sabes que en realidad él no quería la granja? Sólo la aceptó por mamá. Nuestro tío era muy anticuado y Edward trata de ponerla en condiciones del siglo veinte. Te daré las instrucciones. Eres muy afortunada al empezar de la nada. Hay ocasiones en que me gustaría remodelar este lugar, pero de pronto me encuentro con unos zapatos llenos de lodo en una silla y cambio de opinión. Sigo prometiéndome que tendré todos los tonos pastel y las cosas bonitas que quiero cuando los chicos se marchen.

Anotó la dirección en un papel que entregó a Bella, haciendo una pausa antes de preguntar:

— ¿Te importaría llevar las medicinas de mamá directamente a su casa? No te desviarás mucho y... Bueno, el otro día mencionó que disfrutó mucho conversar contigo. Este es el primer año que no participa en la organización del festival y se siente mal. El verte la alegrará.

¿Cómo podía negarse, sin ser grosera? Al salir, Alice le gritó:

—No olvides la cena del sábado.

Encontró la fábrica sin dificultad y, después de ver los talleres, decidió comprarles algo. Se enamoró de una mesa de cocina tradicional y le gustó un tocador que elaboraban sobre pedido para un cliente. Algo como eso se vería bien en su habitación. Pero todavía necesitaba otro mueble para colgar sus vestidos. Había suficiente espacio en el vestidor que unía el dormitorio con el baño, pero quería algo más acorde con la construcción que lo que había visto hasta entonces. Al hablar de ello con el hombre que la guiaba, éste sonrió, feliz.

—No hay problema —la aseguró—. Podríamos diseñar algo que se ajuste a sus necesidades. Le mostraré algunas fotografías de piezas que hemos elaborado para dormitorios con decorado antiguo.

Las fotos despertaron su interés. Antes de salir, ya había ordenado que fuesen a tomar medidas del vestidor para hacer el mueble.

—Por supuesto que no será autentico, pero irá a la perfección con el edificio —se le dijo antes de partir.

En Port Ángeles surtió la prescripción médica y comprobó que las cortinas estaban casi listas. Serían colocadas cuando los decoradores terminaran su labor

Había hombres trabajando en el campo, mientras Bella volvía a casa. Gracias al buen clima, los agricultores esperaban poder levantar dos cosechas y ya preparaban sus tierras para ello.

El campo requiere de un trabajo arduo, se dijo. Recordó las facciones cansadas de Edward y lo lamentó, ya que el sentimiento de culpa renació de inmediato. No podía permitirlo. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Me dejan un review?<strong>

**Ya saben, tanto la descarga del cap original como el adelanto del sig capitulo esta en mi blog. (Tambien subí otra entrada del libros academia de vampiros, ahí mismo pueden descargar el libro)**

**El link:**

**http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com / **

**(junten los espacios)**

**PD. Las que leen mi otro fic de amado enemigo...mañana actualizo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHIC! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan.**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo. Besos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Los campos que rodeaban la granja Cullen no eran atendidos por nadie. El Volvo de Edward estaba en el patio, pero no había más vehículos.

Tensa, ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con él, Bella bajó de su auto, llevando las medicinas con cuidado. La señora Jenkins abrió a su llamada y la recibió con una sonrisa.

— No podía ser más oportuna. Estoy preparando el té para la señora Cullen. Se alegrará de que este aquí para compartirlo con ella. Pase.

Esme Cullen se encontraba en su silla de ruedas, en el patio cerca de su pequeña sala de estar. Dio la bienvenida a Bella con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un día muy caluroso. Trataba de aspirar un poco de la brisa de la tarde a tiempo para tomar el té.

Bella no pudo negarse. A pesar de su aparente alegría, era evidente que la mujer se sentía muy sola.

—Lo tengo. De hecho, me alegro de que me invite. No sé si Alice la informó que me han encargado la organización del festival de verano. No tengo idea de lo que debo hacer y Alice sugirió que usted podría ayudarme —no todo era verdad, pero en esa ocasión no se sintió culpable. La mentira piadosa quedó más que compensada al ver la expresión de interés de la anciana.

—Tendrás que movilizar a todo el pueblo —le advirtió— Es probable que el enlonado haya sido contratado ya, pero no estará de más que lo compruebes. Kath tendrá disponible, para ti una lista de números telefónicos y, de no ser así, yo puedo ayudarte. Siempre guardo mis agendas y allí los tengo.

La señora Jenkins sirvió el té y se marchó, sin interrumpirlas. Bella se sorprendió de no sentirse incómoda frente a la madre de Edward.

—Alice me dijo que esperas un hijo. Lo imaginé cuando estuviste aquí hace unos días.

¿En realidad fue así? se preguntó Bella alarmada.

—Debe ser difícil para ti: una vida que empieza combinada con la pérdida de tu esposo.

Allí estaba de nuevo; la referencia a su inexistente esposo, la compasión que no merecía.

—Este lugar necesita niños. Sé que Alice siempre está insistiendo que Edward se case y yo debo reconocer que sería agradable tener a otra mujer aquí. Mi cuñada y yo fuimos muy buenas amigas y todavía la extraño. Un hijo, por cariñoso y atento que sea, es un pobre sustituto para una compañía femenina. Y el mismo Edward ha cambiado en fechas recientes; está muy preocupado. Sé que algo lo molesta, pero no he podido averiguar de qué se trata. En un principio pensé que era la granja, pero ahora creo que es algo más profundo que eso... algo más personal. Lo siento, querida —brindó a Bella una sonrisa avergonzada— Debo aburrirte al hablar de mi familia. ¿Dónde estábamos?...

Bella no pudo más que aceptar que la mujer cambiase el tema de conversación, volviendo al asunto del festival. La irritaba darse cuenta de que quería saber más acerca de Edward. Tenía el terrible deseo de preguntar a Esme cómo era Edward cuando niño.

¿Qué le ocurría? Al perder a Ángela decidió no volver a involucrarse con lazos emocionales con otro ser humano.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se dijo; ya estaba emocionalmente comprometida con su hijo por nacer.

Su hijo por nacer. Se llevó las manos al vientre

—Querida, ¿estás bien? —la preocupación en el tono de voz de Esme la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Estoy bien. Sólo estaba.

—Reafirmando que no estás soñando —sugirió la mujer con voz baja— Yo solía hacer lo mismo. Estaba muy emocionada cuando descubrí que esperaba a Edward. No hay nada como la experiencia de tener el primer hijo. Edward nació aquí en la granja, porque me tardé mucho en ir al hospital. Pobre Carlisle, estaba horrorizado, pero estuvo aquí conmigo cuando Edward nació. ¡Debiste haber visto su rostro! Tú dirías que un hombre del campo está acostumbrado al milagro de la vida, pero cuando vio a Edward —movió la cabeza y sonrió con gentileza; de pronto su expresión cambió al ver el rostro pálido de Bella— ¡Dios santo! Perdóname. Qué falta de tacto.

—No... por favor... —Bella se puso de pie con torpeza. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no fue la referencia a su esposo lo que la alteró, sino el saber que Edward nunca miraría a su hijo de la forma que su padre lo miró a él? ¿Qué su hijo o hija nunca conocería el amor y la ternura de un padre? Y ella sería quien privaría a la criatura de ese amor. —Debo irme, ya se hace tarde. Están esperándome en el hotel —salió casi corriendo, dejando a la mujer boquiabierta.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Probablemente afectó a Esme Cullen con su comportamiento, pero, ¿cómo podía decirle la verdad?

Regresó al pueblo a toda velocidad, reprendiéndose por lo aprisa que condujo, pero en vez de detenerse en el hotel, fue a su librería. Quería estar sola.

Los pintores habían concluido la jornada y se habían marchado. El olor a pintura fresca era muy fuerte, pero no la afectó en esa ocasión.

Entró en la casa por la puerta posterior. Fiel a su palabra, Roger se ciñó a lo tradicional y los muros lucían varias capas de pintura blanca cremosa que hacían resaltar el color de las vigas de madera.

Lentamente bajó la escalera. El olor a pintura era más fuerte en la tienda que en la casa. Contuvo el aliento al ver el progreso del mural. Y se distinguía el trazo de un castillo de cuento de hadas, un dragón y un puente levadizo al fondo. Al frente estaban los trazos de pequeños animales ocultos detrás y entre hongos, y un enorme árbol. Tocó una de las criaturas diminutas y descubrió que estaba llorando.

Esos súbitos cambios emocionales le eran tan desconocidos que seguían asombrándola. Se limpió las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, tensándose al oír que alguien entraba por la puerta posterior.

Supo de quién se trataba aún antes de que la puerta se abriese. La invadió una sensación de inevitabilidad que la mantuvo en trance, sin poder moverse. Edward también estaba quieto, enmarcado por el quicio de la puerta abierta, llevando la mirada de su pálido rostro al muro recién pintado.

—Mi madre se quedó preocupada por ti. Me dijo que te vio alterada... algo referente a tu esposo.

—No... No me alteró. Yo. . . —horrorizada, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

Edward se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos; durante un momento largo, ella se dio el lujo de apoyarse en él. Era un error; sabía que era un error, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Edward la sintió moverse.

— ¿Por qué siempre tratas de mantenerme a distancia? —preguntó con firmeza— ¿Qué es lo que hice?

—Nada... no se trata de ti... Edward... por favor, retírate, no puedo explicarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Es el sentimiento de culpa, ¿no es cierto?

Su intuición la asombraba y durante un instante creyó que lo sabía todo, pero continuó, tranquilo:

—Te sientes culpable porque hicimos el amor poco después de la muerte de tu esposo.

Seguía sin soltarla, sus dedos ejercieron mayor presión en sus brazos, pero nada amenazador había en su actitud.

—Creo comprender como te sientes. Hiciste el amor conmigo por desesperación, como un desafío a la muerte. Pensaste que nunca volveríamos a vernos. Pero lo hicimos y no tienes porqué sentirte culpable. Sigo deseándote, Bella. Te deseo más de lo que he deseado a ninguna mujer en mi vida; pero tú, deliberadamente, me mantienes alejado.

Estaba tan cerca de la verdad, que se sintió invadida por el pánico.

— ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad que yo no te considere lo bastante atractivo para repetir lo que para mí no fue más que una aventura de una noche? —preguntó con rudeza— Pareces haber profundizado mucho sobre los supuestos motivos psicológicos de esa noche, pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que fuiste el único? Hasta donde tú sabes, yo…

— ¿Podrías meterte en la cama con el primer hombre que se cruce en tu camino? No lo creo. Esa noche que te hice el amor, fue como si lo hiciera con una virgen, o una mujer que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no hacía el amor —hablaba muy bajo, como si lo hiciese consigo mismo y no con ella— Y cada vez que saco el tema a colación, tú te retraes. ¿Qué es lo que tanto temes, Bella?

—Quizá temo el ser chantajeada a repetir la experiencia ¿No has pensado en eso?

— ¿En verdad piensas así? —preguntó, palideciendo y con la boca muy apretada— No, no lo creo. Sabes muy bien que…

— ¿Que qué, Edward? —lo desafió— Te conozco tan poco como tú a mí. Somos dos desconocidos que nos acostamos juntos y eso es todo; y en cuanto a mí concierne, quiero olvidar esa noche.

— ¡Pues yo no! —ya estaba disgustado. Bella lo había herido en su orgullo y quizá en más— Y creo que mientes. Es probable que quieras olvidar esa noche, pero no puedes, ¿no es así? —ya casi murmuraba, con un tono seductor, atormentándola con recuerdos que ella prefería olvidar. Él le hablaba con la misma voz sensual que empleó aquella noche. Se estremeció de pronto, al recordar cómo se sintió.

—Edward, esto es ridículo —las palabras salieron de su boca en una nota alta y asustada— No sé por qué haces esto.

— ¿No? —le lanzó una mirada incrédula y burlona— Entonces, quizá deba mostrártelo.

Bella debió apartarse mientras tuvo la oportunidad, porque ésta va había desaparecido y tenía el cuerpo oprimido contra el muro, atrapada por el de él. Advertía su calor y, contra su voluntad, su carne respondía a su incitación. Sentía cómo sus músculos se contraían al luchar para controlar sus emociones.

— ¿Recuerdas qué sentías cuando te tocaba de esta forma, Bella? ¿Y así? —sus dedos recorrieron el brazo de Bella y su piel tembló. Sentía la intolerable necesidad de tocarlo. Su camisa de mangas cortas dejaba sus brazos al descubierto y mostraba su cuello bronceado. Unos rizados vellos vibraban en el cuello de la prenda blanca y Bella se estremeció, consciente de su masculinidad. ¿Qué había en ese hombre que la hacía despertar sensualmente a él?

—Me deseas —murmuraba las palabras contra su boca y el pánico la invadió.

—No... —hasta para ella, su negativa fue débil y poco convincente.

—Sí —Bella sentía el calor de su aliento— Sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cómo podrían ser las cosas entre nosotros, Bella.

Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta. La boca de Edward acariciaba sus labios, lenta y sensualmente. Sus labios se abrieron sin oponer resistencia y se estremeció al sentir la punta de su lengua cuando se movió, tentadora, dentro de su boca.

El tormento sensual cerró su mente a todo lo que la rodeaba. Sus brazos subieron al cuello de Edward, acariciando con los dedos los cabellos en su base. Sintió cómo su pecho se expandía al aspirar de forma brusca, como respuesta a su caricia, y sus senos estaban oprimidos contra el firme muro de músculos.

—Edward —gimió su nombre en su boca abierta, en una súplica que no necesitaba interpretación. Su cuerpo decía lo que sus labios no podían.

Lo deseaba con desesperación y urgencia, lo deseaba de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquella noche en el hotel. Él se movió, sosteniendo su peso contra su cuerpo mientras sus dedos desabrochaban los botones de su blusa con movimientos certeros.

El exquisito deleite de tener la mano de Edward contra su piel era indescriptible. Su seno se hinchó contra la palma de su mano, con el pezón erguido. Lo escuchó lanzar un gemido de placer, cuando su boca volvió a la suya, y ese breve sonido delator sólo contribuyó a su excitación.

Lo deseaba. Quería sus manos y su boca sobre su piel; quería su cuerpo dentro del suyo, lo quería a él. Se aferró a Edward con desesperación, con la respiración agitada, con los ojos muy cerrados mientras su cabeza caía contra el brazo de él, poniendo al descubierto la suave vulnerabilidad de su garganta a sus ojos y sus labios.

Se sacudió profundo bajo la llama aterciopelada de sus labios al acariciar su piel suave. Una vena saltaba inquieta en la base de su cuello y él la tocó con la lengua y después con la boca, como si quisiera beber la fuerza de vida que pulsaba en ella.

El contacto de sus manos y su boca era insoportablemente erótico, pero no era suficiente. Ella quería más, quería... Un ligero sollozo desgarró los músculos de su garganta y, como si comprendiese su necesidad, él acercó más su cuerpo al de ella, colocando una pierna dura entre sus muslos temblorosos.

Su peso y su calor brindaron un breve descanso a su necesidad, pero no duró mucho. Se arqueó, suplicante, contra él y dejó escapar un grito salvaje y fiero de placer cuando la boca de Edward encontró un seno y lo chupó con fuerza.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el corazón le latía con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba encendido de excitación y deseo.

—Edward.

—Sí… si…. —su voz le era desconocida y gruesa. Sus manos temblaban al tocarla.

La explosión del escape de un coche en la calle, la hizo recuperar el sentido. Con un suave gemido de dolor, apartó a Edward, cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo.

—Bella.

—Por favor, vete, Edward... —suplicó, avergonzada y llena de disgusto consigo misma. Hasta su voz temblaba.

—No, maldita sea, no lo haré. Quiero saber qué es lo que te hace rechazarme cuando los dos sabemos que me deseas tanto como.

— ¡No! —la atormentada negativa le fue arrancada, dejando su garganta adolorida — No... Tú me hiciste desearte, Edward, yo.

— ¡Mientes! —exclamó, ignorando sus temblorosas palabras—. Me deseabas... tal como me deseaste aquella noche.

—No... No... Te odio, Edward —era el grito de una criatura perdida y vio cómo él torcía la boca al comprenderlo.

— ¿Por qué? —la desafió — ¿Porque puedo hacerte olvidar a tu esposo? ¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer, Bella? Me gustaría hacerte olvidar la existencia de cualquier otro hombre.

La vehemencia en sus palabras la asombraba.

—Me gustaría hacerte olvidar todo, menos lo que sientes cuando te toco. Me gustaría hacerte olvidar…

—Que llevo en mi seno el hijo de otro hombre —tenía que detenerlo. No podría tolerar más. Lo vio palidecer y el dolor en sus ojos— Tengo un compromiso con mi hijo, Edward. No puedo enredarme en una aventura contigo... ni siquiera quiero hacerlo. Ya te lo dije. En el futuro, por favor, déjame en paz —le dio la espalda y se mordió un labio para no retirar sus palabras.

—Vine a disculparme por lo que dije anoche —comentó Edward con voz baja— pero no importa lo que diga o haga, ¿no es así, Bella? Estás decidida a mantenerme alejado de tu vida. ¿Crees que eso es lo que tu esposo habría deseado? ¿Realmente era de esos hombres que te habría hecho ser una monja el resto de tus días?

— ¿Que te hace pensar que lo seré? —le espetó Bella con amargura— Eres demasiado arrogante, Edward. Parece que solo porque tú me deseas, yo debo corresponderte

—Pero me deseas.

—No —le mintió con brutalidad— Solo quiero a un hombre, cualquier hombre. Es algo que tiene que ver con mi hijo. Me afecta de esa forma

—Mientes

Bella tenía la sensación de que si se movía, él saltaría sobre ella como un animal salvaje Por vez primera desde que lo conoció, sintió temor de él. Lo había presionado demasiado. En su temor de delatarse había hablado de más. Apartó la vista de Edward, temblando de miedo y angustia. Una lágrima solitaria escapó y corrió por su mejilla

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué nos estamos haciendo uno al otro?

Bella escuchó la angustia en la voz de Edward y se sintió apenada. Ella era la culpable de la situación. Ella era la responsable.

—Me marcho, pero no habré de rendirme —le advirtió— Debe haber una forma de penetrar tu coraza, de demostrarte que la vida debe seguir. Sé que me deseas, Bella, y a pesar de tus palabras, sé que no eres una buscona.

— ¿Por qué yo? —gritó ella, angustiada— ¿Por qué no una de las chicas que Alice arroja a tu paso?

—Quisiera saberlo —respondió él con tono sombrío — Lo único que sé es que no ha habido una sola noche, desde que te conocí, que no haya despertado anhelándote en mis brazos.

Una vez que él se hubo marchado, Bella se percató de que lo que le había dicho también era válido para ella. Luchó contra ese conocimiento, contra el reconocerlo, pero era cierto. No estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía por él, pero sí sabía que tendría que aplastarlo de inmediato.

Pero pronto descubrió que no sería tan fácil. Fue Kath quien la informó que Edward estaría a cargo del grupo de hombres que se encargaría de conseguir e instalar el equipo para el festival.

—Es lógico, ya que la fiesta se realizará en su propiedad. Verás que es una tremenda ayuda.

Ella no quería su ayuda, se dijo con rebeldía al salir de la vicaria. Era viernes por la tarde y los decoradores terminarían su labor esa noche.

Al día siguiente cenaría con Alice y su esposo, y de pronto consideró que no tenía nada apropiado que ponerse. Su embarazo era evidente y ya era hora de que adquiriese ropa de maternidad. Si pudiese escapar del compromiso de la cena. Pero era imposible.

Ya eran más de las seis de la tarde cuando los decoradores terminaron. Roger fue por Bella al hotel para que diese su aprobación final.

El mural era una verdadera obra de arte. Conejillos rubicundos se asomaban detrás de hongos gigantescos; un dragón feroz luchaba contra un caballero galante; una estrambótica escalera subía por encima del puente levadizo y conducía al castillo. En una esquina se asomaba una bruja de expresión malvada, mientras agilaba un caldero hirviente.

En la pared opuesta había otro mural ilustrando escenas espaciales, para gustos más complicados; rayos láser y naves espaciales de todos tipos surcaban el oscuro cielo infinito. Bella contemplaba los murales en silencio.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Roger.

—Son fabulosos, justo lo que yo quería. Ahora el problema va a estar en que los chicos estarán más interesados en ellos que en los libros.

La idea original fue que los murales distrajesen a los menores mientras sus padres veían libros, pero ahora Bella esperaba que lo que veían en los muros despertase en ellos el deseo de leer acerca de lo que miraban.

—En verdad son maravillosos —comentó al trío expectante— No puedo expresarles lo feliz que estoy.

Después de que los pintores se marcharon, recorrió la casa de arriba abajo. Sólo una habitación tenía papel tapiz. La del niño... y había escogido uno en tonos azul pastel con motivos infantiles. Roger pintó el techo de un profundo azul cielo, con nubes blancas, haciendo juego con el papel tapiz. Todavía era demasiado pronto para pensar en la compra de los muebles para la habitación, pero ya sabía qué era lo que quería.

El lunes instalarían las alfombras, y en el transcurso de la semana llegarían las cortinas y los muebles. Podría mudarse el siguiente fin de semana y a partir de entonces podría dedicarse a montar la tienda. La bodega, al fondo, ya estaba llena de cajas de libros. Tendría que publicar un anuncio en el periódico, buscando una asistente, quizá una joven recién salida de la escuela.

Regresó al hostal y estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, cuando la administradora la alcanzó.

—Recibí un mensaje de Alice para usted. Dijo que el señor Cullen pasará por usted mañana por la noche, para que no tenga que conducir su auto.

Bella se quedó congelada en su sitio. ¿Qué pretendía Alice? Pensó en llamarla para cancelar su asistencia, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Seguiría Alice jugando a la casamentera? Rechinó los dientes con impaciencia. Cada vez que veía a Edward, su fuerza de voluntad se debilitaba. En cada ocasión que se encontraba con él deseaba decirle la verdad. Algunas veces hasta llegó a imaginar cuál sería su reacción. Parte de su ser quería apoyarse en él; parte anhelaba la cercana comunicación que habían compartido; parte de ella quería que él compartiese con ella la alegría de su hijo, pero era sólo una parte muy, muy pequeña. No deseaba compromisos con nadie. El perder a Ángela la lastimó demasiado para arriesgarse a perder a alguien más. Quizá era ilógica, pero así era como se sentía y nada lo cambiaría.

Hizo el amor con Edward bajo una fuerte tensión emocional que la hizo olvidar todo lo demás, y muy en su interior estaba el temor de que, de alguna forma, Edward todavía podría conjurar esa emoción.

Ella no quería eso. Quería vivir su vida libre del dolor que viene con el amor.

Pero ella llevaba a su hijo. Un hijo que ya amaba. Eso era diferente, se dijo con terquedad; el amar a su hijo era seguro, en una forma no podía ser el amar a Edward.

Amarlo. Se estremeció y apartó el pensamiento de su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?<strong>

**EN MI BLOG ESTA UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL SIG CAP. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO. BESOS.**

**http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas! Aqui les dejo el sig capitulo! (puf...casi no publicaba hoy, solo tengo unos minutos mas para que se me acabe el dia, jejeje.)**

**Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y sus mensajes...no los he podido contestar, pero si los he leido todos. Muchisimas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

EDWARD llegó a las ocho en punto. Desde su ventana, Bella lo vio llegar en su Volvo. Cuando bajó del coche, el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. Vestía de etiqueta para la cena, y el color oscuro le recordó la noche en que se conocieron.

Como si presintiese que lo observaban, Edward levantó la vista. Ella trató de ocultarse de inmediato.

Bella llevaba un vestido nuevo, una creación en vaporosas sedas en tonos suaves que adquirió esa tarde en una casa especializada en ropa de maternidad que encontró en Port Ángeles. Además del vestido adquirió un par de pantalones holgados y unos zapatos sin tacones altos.

Su embarazo no era aún muy notorio y los pliegues del vestido, bien cortado, la favorecían. Las mangas cortas dejaban sus brazos al descubierto y su cabello brillaba con un nuevo lustre. Era la imagen perfecta de una saludable y feliz futura madre. Bella lo sabía y a no ser por Edward, así se sentiría. Bajó a encontrarse con él, reacia. Él la aguardaba al pie de la escalera. Su sonrisa era amistosa, pero nada más. ¿Qué más podía esperar?, se preguntó ella, mientras la escoltaba hasta el auto. ¿Que la tomase en sus brazos y la besara con apasionamiento frente a todos?

De forma automática se dirigió hacia la puerta delantera y se sorprendió al ver que Edward le abría la posterior del vehículo. Intrigada, subió y se dio cuenta de que ella y Edward no viajarían solos.

Una hermosa rubia se encontraba en el asiento delantero y se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa, para recibir a Bella y presentarse…

— Soy Tanya Denalí. Alice y mis padres me han hablado mucho de ti.

—Los padres de Tanya son viejos amigos de Alice. El señor Denalí es el abogado de la ciudad. —Le informó Edward.

Tanya frunció su deliciosa nariz respingada y dedicó a Edward una sonrisa ingenua No podía tener un día más de veintiún años de edad, pensó Bella disgustada, pero su aparente ingenuidad era fingida. Miró la delgada mano aferrada al brazo de Edward y se asombró de la ola de enojo que la invadió.

—Estoy en casa para una visita rápida. Estudio en la Real Academia de Arte Dramático. Papá se puso furioso cuando le dije que quería ser actriz, pero, para mi fortuna, mamá me apoyó. Si el querido Edward no hubiese acudido al rescate esta noche, me habría quedado en casa. Es un encanto —lanzó un beso a Edward, mientras Bella rumiaba su sorprendente ataque de celos.

Edward tenía derecho a invitar a quien le viniese en gana. Sólo un día antes lamentaba que toda su atención estuviese fija en ella, pero ahora que había encontrado a alguien en quien buscar atención, Bella resentía con amargura la presencia de la rubia.

—Se suponía que este fin de semana iría al sur de Francia con unos amigos, pero el viaje se canceló a última hora, por lo que decidí venir a casa. Cuando Edward se enteró de que me quedaría sola, insistió en que lo acompañara —batió unas pestañas que ni en un millón de años serían naturales, en dirección a Edward.

Cierto era que él no parecía afectado por su comportamiento felino, flemática habría sido la mejor descripción de su expresión inescrutable, pero era evidente que invitó a la joven para que fuese su compañera esa noche.

Bella debía sentirse complacida de que él hubiese desistido de su empeño de acosarla, pero no era así. Estaba celosa y resentía la presencia de la joven, y por vez primera se percató de la torpeza de su cuerpo embarazado al compararlo con la esbeltez de la rubia frente a ella. Sólo eran unos cinco años los que las separaban. Pero hacían sentirse a Bella tan vieja como Matusalén.

La charla inarticulada de Tanya estaba llena de referencias a personas a quienes Bella no conocía y salpicada de incluyendo menciones especificas de las ocasiones en que Edward salió con la joven allá en Nueva York.

—Lamento no haberte visto la última vez que fuiste, querido, pero fue inevitable —volviéndose en su asiento, dijo a Bella— En ocasiones Edward va a Nueva York como representante de los granjeros de la localidad. Casi siempre logramos vernos, pero en la ocasión anterior yo había salido con unos amigos. ¿Me extrañaste? —sus uñas rasguñaban la manga de la chaqueta de Edward y Bella rechinó los dientes. Si no por algo más, era peligroso que distrajese a Edward de sus funciones como conductor.

Pero él no daba muestras de estar distraído, aparte de una ligera sonrisa, observó Bella. Cuando él no contestó, Tanya hizo una mueca caprichosa y señaló:

—Supongo que tu silencio significa que no fue así. Francamente, eres incorregible, Edward. Imagino que encontraste una potranca y pasaste la velada flirteando con ella con todo descaro. A Edward le encanta coquetear con las mujeres —lo acusó— Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

¿Se trataba de una advertencia?

—En realidad, no —respondió Bella con frialdad, dejando que una ligera sonrisa adornase sus labios—. De hecho, no nos conocemos lo suficiente para emitir un juicio como ése —vio en el espejo retrovisor que Edward la miraba con sorna y se sintió ruborizar. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla tan consciente de su presencia y de lo que compartieron?

Como si una sorpresa desagradable no fuese suficiente, cuando llegaron, Bella descubrió que había sido asignada como acompañante de un viudo, amigo de sus anfitriones.

Ian Michaels era un hombre agradable, pero ya entrado en los cincuenta y su conversación se limitaba a sus asuntos de negocios.

Bella no pudo evitar que su mirada fuera de forma constante al grupo en el que se encontraban Tanya y Edward. Alice se acercó a ella un momento y sonrió al ver dónde estaban sus miradas.

—Tanya estuvo enamoradísima de Edward. Él fue en extremo paciente con ella. Eso ya quedó atrás, por supuesto, pero creo que Edward está asombrado al ver lo hermosa que la chica se ha vuelto. Él se encuentra en la edad en la que caería con facilidad en las garras de una joven hermosa y ambiciosa.

Bella no supo qué responder. Sentía la garganta reseca y bloqueada por un nudo enorme. Quería salir corriendo de la sala de Alice y no regresar.

Se sentía tan sola y desgraciada como un niño abandonado por sus padres. Aún cuando sólo el día anterior pedía a Edward que la dejase en paz, ahora quería tenerlo a su lado. Se comportaba como perro sin dueño, se dijo, pero el saberlo no la ayudaba. Estaba muy resentida por la presencia de Tanya junto a Edward.

Ian Michaels mantuvo su monólogo durante toda la cena, con Bella intercalando una palabra aquí y allá. Lo que más la disgustaba era que todos los demás parecían disfrutar la reunión.

El comedor tenía la capacidad suficiente para acomodar a una docena de comensales, y era evidente que Alice era una anfitriona excelente. La conversación fluía alrededor de Bella, haciéndola sentirse excluida y sola. Se dijo repetidas veces que era su culpa, por no querer participar, pero cada vez que apartaba su atención de Ian, lo único que escuchaba era el incesante parlotear de Tanya con tono ligero y el más profundo y mesurado de Edward. Dado que no trajo su auto, ni siquiera podía hacer uso de la eterna excusa de retirarse por no sentirse bien.

Después de la cena, todos se congregaron en la sala, en donde Alice sirvió el café, ayudada por la mayor de sus hijas. Tanya se apoltronó en el brazo del sillón ocupado por Edward y, como estaban directamente frente a ella, Bella no podía dejar de mirarlos.

—Pareces muy cansada —comentó Tanya mientras Alice les servía el café— Pobre de ti. El embarazo es una carga tremenda para la mujer, ¿no es así? Aborrecería la idea de quedarme sola con la responsabilidad de velar por mi hijo. Y, por supuesto, no hay muchos hombres que acepten el hijo de otro, ¿no te parece?

Se produjo un silencio pesado, que fue roto por la señora Dewar.

—Tanya... en realidad... —la mujer lanzó una mirada apenada en dirección de Bella— Lo siento mucho; Tanya nunca se detiene a pensar antes de hablar.

Bella ansiaba poder responder con claridad que, contrario a sus palabras, Tanya sabía con precisión lo que decía. ¿Habría otras personas que pensaban que estaba en busca de marido... cualquier marido? Apretó la boca y se puso de pie. Alice había ido a la cocina por más café y la siguió. Para su fortuna, Alice estaba sola.

—Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que tendré que irme. Tanya tiene razón, el embarazo es agotador. No quiero molestar a nadie, ¿puedo pedir un taxi?

—No hay necesidad de ello. Edward te llevará.

—No —Bella movió la cabeza con firmeza— No quiero molestarlo —sintió que la puerta se abría a su espalda y se volvió, esperando ver a Edward, pero se trataba de Ian Michaels.

—Lamento tener que retirarme, Alice, querida. Debo tomar el primer vuelo de Washinton a Londres por la mañana.

—Ian eres muy oportuno. Bella también quiere retirarse. Está cansada y te queda en camino…

Bella quería protestar, pero si se negaba a ir con Ian, Alice insistiría en que Edward la acompañara, y quería evitarlo a toda costa. Ya imaginaba cuál sería la reacción de Tanya si le quitaban a Edward para que la llevara a casa, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Ian hasta su coche.

Hicieron el recorrido en silencio. Era evidente que Ian pensaba en su inminente viaje de negocios. Se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta, cuando se detuvieron frente al hotel. No ocultaba que la velada fue tan tensa para él como lo fue para ella.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con amabilidad— Alice actúa de buena fe. Es tan feliz en su matrimonio que no comprende que alguien más no esté casado. Amé mucho a mi esposa... tanto que no tengo ningún deseo de reemplazarla.

La estimación de Bella por él subió de inmediato. En un principio pensó que el hombre no se había percatado de las inocentes maquinaciones de Alice, pero no era así y al hablar de ellas, alivió su propia tensión.

Antes de dormirse, llegó a la conclusión de que, con seguridad, Edward no se limitaría a dejar a Tanya en la puerta de su casa cuando, al fin, la llevase.

Sus celos y lo intenso de su dolor la asustaron. No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse así. Tampoco había motivo. No sentía nada por Edward. ¿Nada? ¿Por el padre de su hijo? ¿Eso era lo que le diría cuando la criatura tuviese la edad suficiente para empezar a hacer preguntas? ¿Que no sentía nada por su padre?

Demasiado confundida para seguir pensando en el asunto, hundió la cabeza en la almohada, obligándose a dormir.

Para el martes, sin haber visto a Edward, se alegró de que Tanya todavía lo tuviese ocupado. Las alfombras fueron colocadas y lucían muy atractivas, pero descubrió que el placer no era tanto sin tener con quien compartirlo. Antes, siempre tuvo a Ángela y antes de ella a su familia. Suspiró al ir de habitación en habitación admirando el alfombrado gris.

Esa misma mañana recibió carta de su madre, diciéndole que su cuñada esperaba a su tercer hijo.

Sus padres, por supuesto, estaban felices y Rose esperaba con desesperación que fuese niño, ya que las dos anteriores fueron niñas. La misiva incluía una vaga insinuación de que debía tomarse unas vacaciones, pero ella sabía que su hermano siempre fue el favorito de sus padres.

En algún momento tendría que decirles lo de su hijo, pero todavía no. Se sentó a escribirles y se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que llenó varias hojas. Normalmente tenía muy poco que contarles y se preguntó cómo era posible que, viviendo en la tranquilidad de un área rural, tuviese más que relatarles que estando en la ciudad.

Quizá se debía a que allí conocía a las personas a otro nivel. Allí, por ejemplo, estaba enterada de todo lo referente a la señora Gibbs, la encargada del Correo, su familia y su reumatismo; estaba enterada de cuánto extrañaba la señora Davies, la administradora del hotel, a su hija que estudiaba en la universidad. Estaba entestada de intimidades de las personas que la rodeaban, de una forma que nunca logró mientras vivió en Nueva York.

Una vez que terminó la carta, decidió dedicarse a los preparativos de la fiesta. Eso la mantendría ocupada... para no pensar en Edward. No había nada más que hacer en la librería, hasta no recibir el resto de sus pedidos. Su anuncio sería publicado en la siguiente edición del semanario local.

La arrendadora del enlonado le informó que todo estaba en orden, cuando llamó por teléfono.

—Supongo que, como en años anteriores, ustedes contarán con sus propios generadores —comentó la persona con quien hablaba.

Bella se quedó atónita. No sabía nada de los generadores. Informando al hombre que lo comprobaría, volvió a revisar las muy comprensibles listas de Esme Cullen.

Encontró la palabra "generadores" al final de una larga lista, marcada con un asterisco, no sabía lo que significaba el asterisco.

Preocupada, volvió a leer la lista sin encontrar una explicación. Tendría que llamar a la granja. Se asomó por la ventana y vio el cielo nublado, como siempre. De pronto, se cansó de estar encerrada. En vez de la llamada telefónica, iría en coche.

"Para que puedas ver a Edward", le dijo una voz interior, pero la calló de inmediato. Por supuesto que no se encontraría con Edward. Él estaría trabajando en la granja y, además, no quería verlo. Tanya Denalí podía quedarse con él.

Eso no impidió que los latidos de su corazón la traicionaran cuando llego a la granja y vio el volvo de Edward estacionado al frente.

Era una tonta, se dijo. Era posible que alguien más condujese el vehículo y, además, ¿por qué sentía ese absurdo volar de mariposas en el estómago? Ella no quería verlo, ¿o sí?

La señora Jenkins, normalmente tan eficiente, tardo en abrir la puerta. Apareció con expresión ruborizada y preocupada, si bien se alegró un poco al verla.

— ¡Gracias a Dios que alguien llegó! —exclamó angustiada— La señora Cullen se cayó de su silla. La encontré en el suelo cuando fui a llevarle el café. No me atrevo a tocarla. Llamé al doctor, pero no está... y Alice fue a Port Ángeles. Mandé a uno de los hombres a buscar a Edward. Se encuentra en el otro extremo de la granja supervisando unas reparaciones. Quizá entre las dos podamos sentar a la señora Cullen en su silla.

Bella fruncía el ceño al seguir al ama de llaves, ¿era correcto moverla?

— ¿No será mejor dejarla donde está, solo poniéndola más cómoda? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—En su recibidor.

Era evidente que Esme Cullen cayó al tratar de abrir la puerta del patio. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, junto a su silla tenía un fuerte golpe en la sien y aún cuando estaba inconsciente, no había más daños aparentes.

—Creo que sólo debemos ponerle una almohada bajo la cabeza y cubrirla con una manta, por si está en estado de shock —sugirió Bella— Parece respirar normalmente.

Se arrodilló junto a la mujer, tratando de recordar sus nociones de primeros auxilios. ¿No era vital el mantener libres las vías respiratorias de la víctima? Ese no parecía ser problema en el caso de la señora. Respiraba con normalidad.

— ¿Que dijo a la recepcionista del doctor?

—Le informé de lo ocurrido y le pedí que lo localizara con urgencia.

—Si salió a una visita médica, sería mejor que pidiéramos una ambulancia...

La señora Jenkins estaba deshecha, pero ante la tranquila presencia de Bella, empezaba a recobrarse. Mientras Bella permanecía con la enferma, fue a pedir una ambulancia. A su regreso, trajo un poco de té para Bella.

— ¿Hay algún cambio?

Bella negó con la cabeza. En una o dos ocasiones, Esme gimió y movió la cabeza, pero, aparte de eso, no daba muestras de recobrar el conocimiento.

El silencio era abrumador y, por primera vez, Bella se percató de que en verdad se encontraba en un lugar remoto. Sintió un escalofrío por la brisa que entraba por la ventana y abrigó mejor a la señora. Se esforzaba tanto en escuchar el sonido de un motor, que cuando lo oyó creyó imaginarlo, pero al hacerse más fuerte y oír que una puerta se abría, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Edward vestía pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros. Tenía manchas de tierra en el rostro y brazos, y no se ocupó de quitarse las botas de hule.

Sin prestar atención a nadie más que a su madre, se arrodilló a su lado; le tomó el pulso y abrió sus párpados para ver sus pupilas.

—Creo que sólo se trata de una conmoción... ¡Gracias a Dios! Cuando Sam me encontró, pensé que podía tratarse de un paro cardíaco.

En ese momento llegaron la ambulancia con sirena abierta y el médico.

El doctor Thomas no perdió el tiempo en ceremonias, pero Bella advirtió que, a pesar de sus bruscos modales, era en extremo gentil con su paciente y pronunció el mismo veredicto que Edward.

—Sin embargo, quiero que vaya al hospital para estar seguro.

—Voy con ustedes —se levantó, percatándose de pronto de la presencia de Bella. La miró sin comprender y ella le explicó el motivo de su visita.

—Fue un milagro que llegara cuando lo hizo —interpuso la señora Jenkins— Yo estaba aterrorizada, se lo aseguro. Ni siquiera había pensado en pedir la ambulancia.

—Siempre he temido que esto llegara a ocurrir —dijo Edward con voz atormentada— Le he suplicado a mamá que contrate una enfermera, pero no lo acepta. Dice que eso le quitaría su última independencia.

—No te culpes de nada, Edward —lo interrumpió el doctor Thomas— Tu madre es una mujer muy valiente, pero muy terca.

—Quiero estar con ella cuando recobre el conocimiento. Ya sabe lo que dice acerca de los hospitales.

Edward hablaba con el médico, pero Bella sabía que hablaba del odio que la señora sentía por la institución donde se enteró de que nunca volvería a andar.

—Alguien tendrá que avisar a Alice. Necesitará sus cosas cuando se recobre.

Los tripulantes de la ambulancia ya colocaban a la señora en una camilla, con todo cuidado. En un impulso, Bella dijo rápidamente:

—Yo puedo quedarme a hacer eso, Edward. Llamaré a Alice y la pondré al tanto.

Durante un instante pensó que Edward rechazaría su ofrecimiento y empezó a ruborizarse, pero después de una pausa brevísima, Edward aceptó con voz gruesa.

—Tengo que aceptarlo. La señora Jenkins no puede quedarse sola. Di a Alice que estaré con mamá hasta que recobre el conocimiento. Cuando los hombres regresen esta noche, pide a Sam, es el capataz, que supervise las operaciones hasta mi regreso. Si hay algo urgente, puede llamarme al hospital.

Si habría de permanecer al lado de su madre, necesitaría una muda de ropa, su máquina de afeitar; y mientras Edward seguía la camilla hasta la ambulancia, Bella pidió a la señora Jenkins que le preparase una maleta con lo más necesario.

—Ah, también unos emparedados y un termo con café, si tenemos tiempo. Yo me ocuparé de eso. No querrá nada en este momento, pero más tarde...

Todo estuvo listo en cinco minutos y Bella puso una bolsa de papel en brazos de Edward en el momento en que abordaba la ambulancia.

—Necesitaré que alguien pase por mí después al hospital, pero me ocuparé de eso más tarde. Bella... —quiso decirle algo más, pero ya los ambulantes cerraban las puertas del vehículo.

El accidente ocurrido a su madre le demostró lo cariñoso que Edward era. Bella quería parte de ese cariño para ella. Necesitaba…

No necesitaba nada, se dijo con firmeza. Nada. Habría podido regresar al pueblo con facilidad. Pensaba mudarse a su casa ese fin de semana y tenía varias cosas pendientes, pero se encontró con que no se atrevía a marcharse de la granja.

Disculpó su debilidad, atribuyéndola a que la señora Jenkins quería que permaneciese a su lado. El ama de llaves ya no era ninguna joven y el accidente la afectó mucho.

Fue Bella quien llamó a Alice y la puso al tanto. Después de su preocupación inicial, Alice fue toda calma y sentido práctico.

—Edward permanecerá al lado de mamá hasta que esté fuera de peligro. Llamaré al hospital y te informaré si hay alguna novedad. Me alegro de que llegaras cuando lo hiciste, Bella. La señora Jenkins es un amor, pero ya no es muy joven y se deja llevar por el pánico cuando algo sale mal. Edward debe estarse reprochando por lo ocurrido. Hace mucho tiempo que trata de que mamá acepte una acompañante permanente, o mejor una enfermera, pero ella se niega. Te llamaré tan pronto sepa algo —repitió, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Al llegar la tarde y no saber nada, aparte de una llamada de Alice informando que la señora seguía inconsciente y que la sometían a pruebas, Bella decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, pero en el momento en que habló de sus intenciones, la señora Jenkins le rogó que se quedase.

Ya había transmitido el mensaje de Edward a sus hombres y no tenía nada que hacer allí. El teléfono sonó mientras debatía el dilema. Dejó que la señora Jenkins tomase la llamada y, de su reacción, supo de inmediato que era Edward quien llamaba.

— Quiere hablar con usted —le informó la señora Jenkins, después de hablar con él un momento.

—Edward, tu madre... —fue lo primero que le dijo con ansiedad.

—Ya recuperó el conocimiento, gracias a Dios, y creen que no es nada serio. Sin embargo, quieren que pase aquí la noche y yo me quedaré con ella. Sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. ¿Quieres decir a la señora Jenkins que estaré allí para la ordeña? —cortó la comunicación antes de que Bella pudiese decirle nada.

Dio su mensaje al ama de llaves, que lloraba de felicidad.

—Ya tengo que irme, señora Jenkins —la informó y en esa ocasión la mujer ya no trató de detenerla.

Ya oscurecia. Con la ventana del auto abierta, Bella podía respirar el aire fresco de la tarde. Con la señora Cullen en recuperación, se sintió relajarse.

Lo que más la sorprendía era cómo se había involucrado en la comunidad en tan corto tiempo. Aún si Esme Cullen no hubiese sido la madre de Edward, también se habría preocupado por ella.

Sentía una gran admiración por la mujer. Su valor no era el que ocupa los encabezados de los diarios; era algo más perdurable, más conmovedor, un valor que es más difícil de sostener.

Al llegar al hotel, notó que la noticia del accidente ya se había difundido. Respondió a las preguntas interesadas de Madge Davies tan bien como pudo, sabiendo que eran genuinas y no una curiosidad malsana.

Estaba demasiado inquieta y fue a la librería. Las pocas pertenencias personales que llevó de Nueva York seguían guardadas en una caja, en un rincón de la bodega. El pensar en el valor y tolerancia humanos, trajeron a Ángela a sus pensamientos.

La casa estaba lista para ser ocupada; todos los servicios estaban instalados. La ropa de cama había sido lavada y guardada. Tomó una caja ligera y la llevó a su dormitorio.

De rodillas en el suelo, empezó a vaciar su contenido y lo primero que encontró fue una fotografía de Ángela, tomada el día de su graduación. Mostraba a una joven alegre y sonriente, de expresión abierta y una abundante mata de cabello rizado.

Bella estudió la fotografía varios minutos. Su marco de plástico estaba maltratado, algo que Bella no advirtió antes. Ángela tenía la foto en su mesa de noche... para acordarse de mejores tiempos, le dijo su amiga en un momento de depresión.

—La persona enferma que ves aquí no soy yo —le indicó con voz baja— Esa soy yo... esa chica de la foto, con toda la vida por delante.

Después de la muerte de Ángela nunca soportó ver la foto de nuevo, pero ahora volvía a traer la realidad de su amiga con gran precisión. Recordó sus días en la universidad, las alegrías que compartieron.

Limpió el vidrio con cuidado y colocó la fotografía en el amplio alféizar de la ventana. Al día siguiente la llevaría para que le pusieran un bonito marco de plata.

Había otras cosas en la caja. Los certificados escolares de Ángela, su título y su toga de graduación, una pequeña colección de animales de cristal que eran toda su adoración. Bella derramó lágrimas sobre ellos. Las figuras de cristal eran las más valiosas posesiones de Ángela. Las coleccionó mientras vivió con sus tíos y, si bien tenían un escaso valor monetario, para ella representaban el único calor de hogar y seguridad que tuvo siendo niña.

Las guardaría para su hija... si llegaba a tenerla, decidió Bella, volviendo a guardarlas con cuidado.

También había cartas del abogado de Ángela, las que se concretó a guardar en una caja a la muerte de la amiga, y más fotografías, tomas informales de ellas con algunos amigos... chicos que conocieron durante unas vacaciones.

Cuando se percató de que el alumbrado público había sido encendido, comprendió que ya era tarde. Vio el reloj y eran más de las once de la noche. Se sentía muy cansada y miró la cama. No le tomaría mucho arreglarla. En un impulso, llamó a Madge Davies al hotel y le avisó que había decidido pasar la noche en su nuevo hogar.

—Sin embargo, iré a desayunar. Todavía no tengo alimentos aquí.

Se duchó rápidamente y si bien no tenía un camisón que ponerse, la noche era tibia y la cama era muy cómoda. Quedó dormida en unos segundos.

Una fuerte llamada a su puerta la despertó.

Abrió los ojos, desorientada, preguntándose por qué no estaba en el hotel. Todavía no amanecía; una débil luz gris se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas.

Las llamadas a la puerta seguían, imperativas y urgentes. Poniéndose falda y blusa, bajó descalza y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Edward!

Hasta ese momento no se detuvo a pensar quién podría buscarla.

—Vi una luz encendida aquí abajo y las cortinas cerradas. Regresaba del hospital —su piel lucía grisácea bajo la luz y su rostro, mostraba líneas de cansancio.

— ¿Tu mamá? —preguntó ella con ansiedad.

—Mejorando, gracias a Dios, pero la mantendrán allí unos días más —se pasó los dedos por su alborotada melena, cansado y vulnerable— Supongo que no tienes una taza de café. Con seguridad, la señora J. todavía no se levanta y el que tienen en el hospital es terrible.

—Pasa. Tengo una percoladora allá arriba en la cocina... pero eso es todo. No tengo nada más que ofrecerte.

—No tengo apetito.

Al seguirla Edward escalera arriba, Bella estaba muy consciente de su presencia física. A media escalera, el hijo la pateó fuerte... y se detuvo de pronto, tomándose del vientre. Detrás de ella, Edward exclamó preocupado:

—Bella, por todos los santos, ¿qué sucede? —la asió como si temiese que fuera a desmayarse, haciéndola darse vuelta.

—No es nada… el niño me pateó.

Edward bajó la vista a donde estaba su mano. A través de la delgada falda de algodón, los movimientos de la piernita impaciente era claramente discernibles y Bella lo escuchó contener el aliento y lo vio ponerse muy pálido.

— ¿Puedo?... —tragó con dificultad— ¿Puedo tocar?

Una solicitud tan íntima la desarmó. Ella habría dicho que un granjero como Edward sería inmune a las maravillas del embarazo y el nacimiento, pero no cabía duda de que estaba fascinado.

Una pequeña sensación de placer la invadió, al comprender que quería tocar a su hijo, y con una sonrisa inconsciente, tomó su mano encallecida y la colocó sobre su vientre.

Como si supiera qué se esperaba de él, el niño volvió a patear.

—El milagro de una nueva vida —comentó Edward con voz gruesa. Apartó la mano y agregó— Pensé que mi madre iba morir. Me sentí culpable mientras recobraba el conocimiento y lo peor de todo fue mi temor de que ella no quisiera... que ya no quisiera vivir —la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo, ella se inclinó para tomarlo en sus brazos, apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho.

Su posición incómoda en la escalera quedó olvidada cuando los papeles tradicionales quedaron invertidos: era ella quien daba con suelo y él quien lo recibía.

Al mirar su cabeza inclinada, sintió una emoción tan profunda, tan fuerte y segura, que era como si una nueva fuerza de vida fluyese por su cuerpo; luego Edward se movió, rompiendo el contacto físico, y el momento había pasado.

Subieron a la cocina, en silencio. Edward la ayudó a preparar el café y cuando éste empezó a gotear a través del filtro, ella comentó:

—Hay agua caliente, si quieres bañarte... —pensó que cuando el regresara a la granja, se iría a trabajar de inmediato y que una ducha lo refrescaría un poco.

—Me encantaría. ¿Estás segura de que no te importa?

—En lo absoluto... Está pasando mi dormitorio, la puerta está abierta y hay toallas limpias en el mueble. Si no tardas, el café estará listo cuando tú regreses.

No había regresado cuando el café estuvo listo, así que Bella lo sirvió y esperó… y esperó… Hasta que, sintiéndose alarmada, subió la escalera hasta su dormitorio.

Edward estaba tirado cuan largo era sobre la cama. Parecía haberse sentado y el agotamiento lo venció. Había gotas de agua en su piel, como si hubiera estado secándose, y además de la toalla que llevaba a la cintura, había otra a su lado.

Estaría de regreso en la granja para la ordeña, había dicho al ama de llaves, y ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Indecisa, Bella permanecía inmóvil. Era evidente que necesitaba dormir y también era claro que se disgustaría si no lo despertaba. Al inclinarse con incertidumbre hacia él, la decisión le fue arrebatada de las manos. Edward abrió los ojos y la miró al rostro, su sorpresa se convirtió en deleite al encontrarse sus ojos y percatarse de la realidad, haciéndola sentir un nudo en la garganta. Él extendió la mano y tocó su muñeca, sonriéndole.

—Así que esta vez sí eres real.

—Edward... la ordeña... necesitarás.

—Sólo hay una cosa que necesito en este momento... Y eso eres tú —su voz era gruesa y profunda, y sus dedos se cerraron en su muñeca con fuerza, para impedir que se apartara— Te deseo, Bella. He soñado en tenerte así conmigo. Por favor, no me rechaces.

—Edward.

—No... No digas nada —se enderezó y la tomó en sus brazos, antes de que pudiera detenerlo. El simple placer de estar tan cerca de él silenció sus protestas y, lentamente, empezó a responder al suave y erótico movimiento de su boca en la suya. Cuando al fin se soltó, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza como el de el

—Edward, la granja.

— ¿Que granja? —preguntó él apretando su abrazo, y Bella supo que estaba perdida.

Tanto en el aspecto sexual como en el emocional, él despertaba en ella una necesidad que no podía negar. Sabía que lo que hacía sería inútil, pero sin importar lo lógicos que fuesen sus argumentos en contra de hacer el amor con Edward, sabía que no serían lo bastante fuertes para rechazarlo.

Edward la acomodó en la cama junto a él y se miró en sus ojos. Su mano tocó el vientre con gentileza, acariciando el volumen de su hijo en crecimiento.

— ¿Le importará al niño?

La simplicidad de la pregunta, el hecho de que se preocupase por ella al preguntar, la llenó de una emoción melancólica. Qué padre tan maravilloso habría sido; todavía lo sería para el hijo de otra... Alargó un brazo y acarició su cara, dejando escapar un gemido cuando el besó la palma de su mano y el placer la invadió.

Debía despacharlo. Tenía que hacerlo pero él la recostaba y el sentir su peso oprimiéndola contra el colchón, despertó en ella recuerdos tan placenteros que se concretó a cerrar su mente contra lo que debía hacer.

No tomó a Edward mucho tiempo quitarle la ropa y los dos temblaban cuando el acarició su piel.

Bella no se había percatado hasta ese momento de lo profundamente que lo tenía grabado en sus sentidos. Su carne parecía recibirlo como si anhelase sus caricias.

Él la acarició en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, explorando su figura cambiante, depositando suaves besos contra las hinchadas curvas de sus senos hasta que el pequeño gemido que dejó escapar lo hizo comprender que ella necesitaba algo más que su ternura.

Bajo sus dedos, Bella sentía la firme masa de sus músculos y su tensión, y se llenó de una sensación profunda de poder femenino.

En sus brazos, ese hombre era tan vulnerable como un niño, e igualmente ella era vulnerable a él. Se estremeció, cerrando su mente a esa idea, y negó con la cabeza cuando Edward levantó la suya para preguntarle:

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Abrázame, Edward. Sólo abrázame —suplicó, apretándolo con fuerza.

Bella sintió su respuesta en su súbita tensión muscular. Su boca la quemaba, su lengua invadía su húmeda suavidad con un impulso rítmico que igualaba la pulsante hambre de su cuerpo.

Edward la había anhelado durante mucho tiempo; había soñado con tenerla en sus brazos de esa forma... cuando se encontraran así le sería posible hacerla olvidar que amó a otro hombre y que llevaba su hijo.

Los sentimientos que Edward despertaba en ella eran imposibles de resistir. La boca de Edward bajó hasta su cuello y se estremeció por un placer convulsivo. Besó sus senos, tomando sus tiernos pezones en la profundidad de su boca ardiente, haciéndola gritar cuando espasmos de placer la invadieron y encajó las uñas en la espalda de Edward.

Se hicieron el amor con una intimidad que no existió en la ocasión anterior. Ya se conocían y se recordaban más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

Recordaba el sabor de su piel y el placer de acariciarlo con sus besos. Recordaba lo agradable que era tocarlo y sentir su respuesta masculina.

Edward recordaba lo sensibles que eran sus pezones y cómo gritó, en una mezcla de negación y deleite, cuando su boca acarició la parte interna de su muslo.

Volvió a hacerlo en ese momento, de forma menos tentativa que antes, tocándola con tanta intimidad y dándole tanto placer que su cuerpo pareció derretirse. Y mientras eso sucedía, Bella captaba su firme control, su determinación de darle placer antes de buscarlo él, el cuidado que tenía de su cuerpo hinchado, como si temiese lastimarla a ella o a la criatura.

Esa consideración la conmovió como nada en su vida. Quería extender las manos y abrazarlo, sostenerlo cerca de ella y decirle que lo había engañado, que el niño era suyo, pero aún en los tumultuosos momentos en que sus cuerpos se unieron, cuando el control de Edward se perdió y la amó con una necesidad que rayaba en la obsesión, logró controlarse y no pronunciar las palabras.

El cuerpo de Bella sufrió una implosión de éxtasis silencioso al sentir el clímax de Edward, su rudo grito de triunfo masculino quedó ahogado en la boca de Bella, cuando la besó en un último beso abrasador. La dejó recostada de lado, con gentileza, y ella acarició el húmedo calor de su pecho con un dedo, trazando la oscura línea de vello pectoral.

—Ya amanece —le advirtió ella.

—Dormiremos una media hora y me marcharé. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, Bella, bien lo sabes.

Debió revelarle más de lo que imaginó, se dijo. Ahora le sería difícil negarle que lo deseaba... que lo necesitaba.

Sus párpados se cerraban como si tuviesen pesas en sus extremos. Edward la acercó al calor de su cuerpo y ella se acurrucó contra él. El niño la pateó y Edward sintió el leve movimiento.

Durante un momento olvidó que ella llevaba en su seno el hijo de otro hombre. Un hombre que ella afirmaba seguir amando. En verdad tenía que partir. Llegaría tarde a la ordeña, sin hacer a un lado los comentarios que provocaría cuando vieran su auto estacionado frente a la casa de Bella, tan temprano por la mañana; pero la tentación de permanecer a su lado era demasiado fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio?...Notan que el capi es mas pequeño? El de mañana va ser un poco mas pequeño...se hacerca el final.<strong>

**Adelanto del sig capitulo en mi blog. Ademas de que pueden descargar este capitulo en su version original.**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas! Mil! No...Millones de gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y Reviews! En serio los he leído todos, no he podido contestarlos por falta de tiempo...pero muchisimas gracias a todas. Sin mas las dejo con el sig capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

BELLA nunca supo qué fue lo que la despertó. Sólo estaba consciente de que había más luz en la habitación. Dirigió la vista a la ventana y vio a Edward parado frente a ella.

Ya estaba vestido y era evidente que pensaba marcharse sin despertarla. Mientras lo contemplaba, Bella escuchó la campana del reloj de la iglesia dando la hora. Las siete Edward llegaría tarde a la ordeña. Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando advirtió que su postura era claramente de enojo e incredulidad.

Una fría sensación de temor la invadió, cuando él se dio vuelta y vio la fotografía que tenía en las manos. En el alfeizar de la ventana estaban las cartas del abogado y era evidente que las había leído.

—Todo fue una mentira, ¿No es así?... ¿No es así? —preguntó con firmeza— No hay ningún Ángel, ningún marido. Todo fue invención tuya, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué presentarte aquí como una viuda reciente? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo hacer algo como eso?

El disgusto y el asombro en sus ojos eran como puñaladas que se clavaban en ella. Nunca imaginó que hubiera un dolor como ese y le llegó en ese momento que lo amaba.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme la verdad?

De pronto, Bella se sintió llena de enojo. Sus motivos para actuar de esa forma fueron para pro a su hijo. Edward fue el responsable de que el engaño creciese. Fue por él que se vio obligada a mentir una y otra vez.

— ¿Por qué fingiste que tuviste un marido? —de pronto, como respuesta a su pregunta, los ojos de Edward bajaron por el cuerpo de Bella— ¡Dios mío! —su voz era gruesa por el asombro— Si no hubo marido, entonces... Mi hijo, Bella. ¡Es mi hijo! —llegó a su lado de tres trancos y prácticamente la arrancó de la cama, apretándole los brazos con fuerza— Me engañaste. Es mi hijo al que llevas en tu seno, ¿no es así?... ¿No es así?

—Sí.

Durante lo que pareció un muy largo momento, hubo silencio entre ellos. Se hizo tenso como un cable, tan tenso que Bella pensó que el aire que los rodeaba explotaría.

—Muy bien. Quiero saber la historia. Toda, desde el principio.

—No hay tiempo ahora... esta noche —trataba de retrasarlo para pensar lo que le diría.

—Nada de esta noche, Bella, en este momento. Si espero hasta esta noche, ¿qué te impedirá huir? Quiero la verdad. Creo tener el derecho de exigirla. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó con amargura— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a un hombre? Permitirle concebir un hijo y luego tratar de ocultárselo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-—No lo hice. Al menos no fue así. No me propuse quedar embarazada, Edward. Ángela... —lo vio hacer una mueca y se mordió un labio para impedir que su control cayese en mil pedazos cuando él le dijo, furioso:

— ¡Cielo santo! Todo este tiempo he estado celoso de una sombra... de un hombre que no existe. Me has hecho vivir en el infierno, ¿lo sabes? ¿Tienes idea de lo que siento al descubrir que Ángel es?

—No es... fue —reclamó ella con debilidad— Ángela fue mi mejor amiga y murió. Murió de leucemia. Estuvo enferma mucho, mucho tiempo... Creo que enloquecí después de su funeral. Esa noche... —vio cómo los ojos de Edward se oscurecían al recordar algo.

—Eras virgen, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz gruesa— ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en lo que hacías. ¿No pensaste en los riesgos que corrías? No sólo de embarazarte, sino en tu salud.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú? —vio que Edward se ruborizaba.

—Te deseaba demasiado para pensar en otra cosa —respondió él con rudeza.

—Y, por supuesto, es diferente para un hombre.

—No, si tiene aprecio por su salud —la contradijo Edward, sorprendiéndola— En aquella ocasión te dije que no me gustan las aventuras casuales, si lo recuerdas.

—Y, además, Tanya no estaba disponible. ¡Qué frustrante y desesperante para ti! No me sorprende.

Edward la sacudió con tanta fuerza que le impidió terminar.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! No te usaba como sustituta de Tanya. ¡Cielo santo, apenas es una niña!

— ¿Así la consideras? Esa no es la forma en que ella describe, su relación contigo —le dijo con amargura.

—Tanya exagera. Es muy dada a dramatizar, pero ella y yo no hemos sido amantes, por mucho que te lo haya dicho —dejó escapar un gemido exasperado de su garganta— Pero nos desviamos. Todavía no me dices por qué mentiste respecto a tu embarazo.

— ¿No es obvio? Vine aquí porque quería una nueva vida para mí y para mi hijo. No quería, y sigo sin quererlo, el estigma de la ilegitimidad pendiendo sobre él o ella. No quería educar a mi hijo en el anonimato de una gran ciudad. Ángela fue escritora y escribió un libro que encabezó las listas de popularidad, con el cual ganó una suma respetable de dinero. Me la heredó a mí.

—Creo que una criatura merece tener el amor de ambos padres —señaló Edward, interrumpiéndola.

—Yo también, pero no todos los niños tienen la suerte de contar con una unidad familiar como ésa.

—Pero el nuestro sí. Quiero que te cases conmigo, Bella, tan pronto como sea posible. De hecho, insisto en ello.

—No —Bella reaccionó por instinto contra el pánico que la invadía. El hablar de Ángela revivió todos sus temores. No podía casarse con Edward, no podía volver a soportar todos los traumas de perder a un ser amado.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —la desafió Edward— Estás negando a nuestro hijo el derecho de llevar una vida familiar normal. Y lo haces por las razones más arbitrarias que jamás haya conocido.

—La mayoría de los hombres en tu situación estarían más que felices al ser absueltos de sus responsabilidades —le espetó Bella.

—Pero yo no soy como todos.

—No podemos casarnos —insistió Bella— No podemos hacerlo sólo porque…

—Entre los dos hemos iniciado una nueva vida. ¿Puedes pensar en un mejor motivo? —preguntó él con tono sombrío— ¿Qué vas a decir a nuestro hijo cuando pregunte por qué no tiene padre? ¿Le dirás la verdad, Bella? ¿Que es porque te negaste a casarte conmigo? Porque si tú no lo haces, puedes estar segura de que yo lo haré.

—No… no… No permitiré que te acerques a mi hijo —se arrancó de su lado y corrió hacia la puerta, llena de terror.

Nunca permitiría que él se enterase de cuánto deseaba ceder y aceptar lo que él le pedía. Lo amaba y quería casarse con él; quería compartir a su hijo con él, pero también estaba aterrorizada por la enormidad del compromiso que contraería. No podía olvidar lo qué sintió al ver cómo se apagaba la vida de Ángela; la angustia de querer a alguien y después perderlo.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió con fuerza. Escuchó que Edward le decía algo, pero, en su pánico, no lo entendió. Se había olvidado de las cajas apiladas junto a la escalera. Tropezó con ellas y perdió el equilibrio.

El saber que iba a caer por la escalera le llegó antes de que ocurriera. Como en una película proyectada en cámara lenta, estaba consciente de que su cuerpo caía; que Edward gritaba su nombre; del dolor y la confusión; luego la oscuridad.

Recobró el conocimiento en la ambulancia. Edward estaba a su lado, con el rostro blanco de angustia y culpabilidad, pero él no era culpable. Era ella. Trató de decírselo; el dolor era ir tenso. Lo vio mirarla y advirtió la angustia en sus ojos.

Se llevó la mano al vientre y se estremeció. ¿Y si perdía al niño? Cerró los ojos y oró con desesperación, y luego, como una niña haciendo un encantamiento mágico contra la maldad, se descubrió haciendo la promesa de que si su hijo quedaba a salvo, haría lo que Edward le pidiese. Hasta se casaría con él.

Su voto quedó en su mente al volver a perder el conocimiento, pero lo había hecho y se aferró a él como a un amuleto de la buena suerte, casi con la misma fuerza con la que estaba aferrada a la mano de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Me dejan un review?<strong>

**El adelanto en mi blog...ya saben ahí pueden encontrar para descaragar el original de este capitulo. Besos.**

**Y otra vez, muchisimas gracias. Besotes. =)**

**http : / alma- lau. blogspot. com /**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Son muy lindas!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

EMPEZABA a cansarse de que al abrir los ojos se encontrara en camas extrañas. Esta tenía sábanas burdas y estaba demasiado dura.

—Me alegro de que al fin haya decidido volver con nosotros.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de un médico en bata blanca inclinado sobre ella.

—Mi hijo... —tenía la impresión de haber gritado, pero su voz apenas si era un murmullo. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, en especial la espalda— Mi hijo —repitió suplicante.

—Los niños son criaturas muy fuertes —le informó el médico— El suyo parece estar muy satisfecho donde se encuentra por el momento. Sin embargo, la mantendremos aquí, bajo vigilancia, un par de días, para estar seguros.

Bella cerró los ojos y sintió que unas lágrimas ardientes escurrían por sus párpados y mejillas al elevar una oración de gratitud.

—Edward... —se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de lo que decía pero el doctor pareció no darse cuenta.

—Ah, sí, ése debe ser el caballero que pasea impaciente de un lado a otro allá afuera. Puede verlo, pero sólo durante unos minutos.

Se encontraba en una sala pequeña y la única cama ocupada era la suya. La puerta se abrió y Edward entró.

—Ahora si que llegarás tarde a la ordeña —vio cómo parte de la tensión de Edward desapareció al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Estás bien? —acudió a su lado y la miró con ansiedad.

—Los dos estamos bien —le aseguró, viendo el alivio en sus ojos. Bella se sentía muy culpable. Si algo le pasaba al niño, sólo sería por su culpa, por dejarse invadir del pánico de forma tan estúpida.

— ¡Dios santo! Cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber ocurrido —su voz tenía un tono torturado que la lastimaba. Extendió un brazo y lo tomó de la mano.

—Yo me siento igual; pero tuvimos suerte y no pasó nada —lo miró a los ojos— He cambiado de opinión, Edward… Me casaré contigo. Camino al hospital, juré que si el niño estaba bien, lo haría.

El deleite que empezaba a brillar en los ojos de Edward desapareció de pronto y ella creyó interpretarlo mal al oírlo decir:

—No quiero apresurarte a tomar una decisión como esa —evitó mirarla a la cara y fue a la ventana— Hay cosas peores que un niño puede soportar que un padre ausente. Estuve equivocado al tratar de presionarte al matrimonio, Bella —se dio vuelta y la miró— No tienes que casarte conmigo por un sentimiento de culpa, bien lo sabes.

¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Ya había cambiado de opinión? ¿La invitaba a analizar su decisión? Bella se sintió humillada. Era una tonta. Quizá su primera oferta matrimonial no fue más que un gesto caballeroso que lamentó en el mismo momento de pronunciarla.

Ni dudarlo, se alegró en secreto cuando ella lo rechazó. Era evidente que lo sorprendió con su cambio de actitud.

De pronto, se sintió cansada, y deprimida. La puerta se abrió y apareció una enfermera.

—Me temo que la hora de visita ha terminado —comentó con tono alegre— La paciente necesita descansar.

Le dolió que Edward se marchara sin la menor protesta. Hasta parecía ansioso de irse, se dijo con tristeza.

¿Qué le sucedía? Sus emociones subían y bajaban como un yo-yo. En un momento estaba temerosa de adquirir un compromiso; al siguiente tenía ganas de llorar porque Edward ya no deseaba casarse con ella. ¿Por qué no podía definir qué era lo que quería?

Quería a Edward. El saber esto se repetía en su mente de la misma forma en que se percató de que lo amaba. Anhelaba que fuese parte de su vida; parte de la vida de su hijo. Entró en estado de pánico, tanto por el temor como por el sentimiento de culpa. Aborrecía la expresión de incredulidad de sus ojos cuando se dió cuenta de quién era Ángel en realidad y cuánto le mintió. Su pánico fue tanto un gesto defensivo como cualquier otra cosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde para explicárselo. Para él, ella era la mujer más mentirosa del mundo. No pudo explicarle cómo una mentirilla la llevó a otra cada vez más grande. Quería explicarle todo lo referente a Ángela y cómo la afectó su muerte, mas ya era demasiado tarde.

La enfermera le tomaba el pulso y frunció el ceño.

—En verdad debe tratar de relajarse —comentó con tono de reproche— El alterarse de esa forma no la ayuda a usted ni a su hijo. Los dos fueron muy afortunados.

Durmió el resto de la mañana, despertando sólo cuando le llevaron el almuerzo. Por la ventana vio el ir y venir de los visitantes y sintió la soledad. ¿Cuando naciera su hijo, seria ella la única madre en la sala sin nadie que la visitara?

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y las secaba cuando Alice entró, llevándole fruta y flores.

—Pobre de ti; Edward me dijo lo que ocurrió. Vine a ver a mamá y decidí pasar a verte.

—Estoy bien y el niño me tiene mucha paciencia.

—Sé a qué te refieres —le indicó con conmiseración— Dejé que la presión me subiera mucho cuando tuve mi primer hijo y me vi confinada a un hospital durante las últimas semanas. Más que la espera y la inactividad, el sentimiento de culpa era terrible, el considerar que, de alguna forma, había fallado a mi hijo. Sin embargo, no dura mucho. En el momento en que tuve a John en mis brazos, olvidé que me sentía la mujer más desdichada del mundo. Me consideré la mujer más orgullosa, por mí y por él.

Bella no pudo reprimir la risa. Alice era tan refrescante y vigorizante como el viento.

—No puedo quedarme mucho; no obstante, mamá me pidió que te preguntara si puede venir a verte. La mantendrán aquí un par de días más y el tedio la está matando.

Bella no sabía qué explicación dio Edward de su accidente, pero era obvio que Alice no sabía la verdad. Le encantaría la compañía de Esme Cullen, en especial ahora que había admitido que amaba a su hijo.

—Me daría mucho gusto verla —informó a Alice— pero, ¿en realidad puede visitarme?

—No te preocupes, las enfermeras la tienen bajo vigilancia constante —miró su reloj—. Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde por los niños a la escuela. Esta semana me corresponde a mí pasar por ellos.

La sala pareció vacía luego de que Alice se marchó. Bella se sentía inquieta e incómoda. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero la lucha interna que libraba era aún más dolorosa.

Edward la había rechazado. Apenas podía aceptarlo. No quería aceptarlo, se dijo.

La doctora que la visitó se manifestó preocupada por su estado de ánimo y la aconsejó:

—No se sienta culpable por lo ocurrido; se sorprendería del número de señoras embarazadas que sufren caídas. Los niños son muy fuertes y el mortificarse por lo que pudo suceder no le hará ningún bien.

Ella no tenía por qué saber que no era la caída lo que la apesadumbraba, sino la reacción de Edward al rechazar su aceptación a su ofrecimiento matrimonial.

Eso la desconcertó por completo. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su vida; estaba habituada a sus insinuaciones para que tuviera relaciones con él... como entonces lo consideró... y hasta ese momento se percató de lo mucho que ya dependía de él.

Estuvo engañándose. No podía vivir sin contacto humano y amor, y fue hasta entonces, cuando había perdido a Edward, que pudo aceptar lo mucho que él significaba para ella.

Esme Cullen fue a verla por la tarde. Se alegró de ver lo mejorada que la mujer estaba. Aún cuando se obligó a ocultarlo en su momento, Bella estaba tan atemorizada y nerviosa como la señora Jenkins cuando vio a la señora tirada en el suelo.

—Querida, me informaron de tu caída. Algo similar me ocurrió cuando esperaba a Edward. Me consideraba culpable. Y luego Alice... pero supongo que ella ya te informó —una cariñosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro— Bella, en realidad vine a agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. La señora J. es un tesoro, pero es una inútil en casos de urgencia. Por supuesto que el pobre Edward se fustiga con un sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido, pero me temo que yo soy la única culpable. He luchado tanto por la poca movilidad e independencia que me quedan, que he sobreestimado mi capacidad.

La mujer hizo una pausa.

—Hace muchísimo que Edward insiste en que consiga una acompañante. Siempre temió que algo como esto sucediese. Todo era diferente cuando mi cuñada vivía. Nos llevábamos muy bien... Es difícil explicar a Edward cómo me siento después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Renunció a tanto... ¿Sabías que estuvo comprometido en matrimonio?

Bella asintió.

—Yo no conocí a la muchacha. Era citadina y estaba acostumbrada a una vida mucho más complicada que la que llevamos aquí. Edward trabajaba para su padre. Ya todo estaba dispuesto para la boda, cuando mi hermano murió y Edward se enteró de que había heredado la granja. La chica esperaba que Edward vendiese y se asociara con su padre, y aún cuando Edward lo ha negado, siempre me he preguntado qué habría hecho de no ser por mí.

Bella no sabía qué contestar a la anciana.

—No me parece que Edward sea de los que permiten que alguien tome las decisiones por él —aventuró al fin.

—No, no lo es. Pero es igual a su padre, un hombre amable y compasivo con un alto sentido del deber. No puedo apartar de mi mente que no vendió la granja por mí.

—Estoy segura de que algo hubo de eso —reconoció Bella, sabiendo que la mujer nunca aceptaría una mentira, por blanca que fuese— No obstante, ama la granja y no creo que lamente su decisión.

—No... eso es lo que Alice dice. Adora la granja, pero el trabajo es muy pesado. Mi hermano era de ideas muy anticuadas y descuidó el aspecto de la crianza. Edward ha batallado mucho para levantar ese aspecto. Hace muy poco tiempo que empezamos a ver utilidades en ese renglón. Quizá no me sentiría tan culpable si Edward ya estuviese casado. Tuvo varias novias, pero nunca nada en serio.

— ¿Ni siquiera Tanya Denalí? —Bella se ruborizó, pero ya no podía retirar sus palabras Esme Cullen la miró, sorprendida

—Estoy segura de que Edward no la ve más que como una niña. No está hecha para ser la esposa de un granjero. No, Tanya tiene la vista fija en las candilejas —bajó la mirada y se dedicó a jugar con su pañuelo— Bella, perdóname por entrometerme, pero creo que sabes a donde voy. Edward ya cambió su vida por mí en una ocasión. No quiero que vuelva a suceder. Si llegara a conocer a alguien que, por cualquier motivo, no pudiera vivir en la granja, me gustaría que la vendiera. Ya he hablado con Alice al respecto, con la parte de la granja que me corresponde, se podría construir un pequeño anexo a la casa de ella y contratar a una acompañante-enfermera como Edward ha sugerido

— ¡No, no debe hacer eso! —exclamó Bella horrorizada— Eso le dolería mucho a Edward.

—Pero no tanto como si pierde a la mujer que ama. Bella, querida... no estoy ciega... he visto el interés que mi hijo tiene en ti y la forma en que tú lo has mantenido a distancia. Si es por causa mía o por la granja... Puede ser una vida solitaria para una chica acostumbrada a las luces de Nueva York.

Bella estaba aterrorizada. ¡Santo cielo! ¿En realidad creía Esme que ella?

—Oh, no, por favor... no debe pensar eso —abrió mucho los ojos al ver la sonrisa complacida en los labios de Esme. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos al percatarse de la reacción de Bella

—Lo lamento, fue una imprudencia de mi parte, mas saliste en defensa de Edward con tanta determinación y valentía que valió la pena Bella, sé que mi hijo tiene un gran afecto por ti y estoy segura de que tú piensas igual. Cariño, creo que consideras que es demasiado pronto después de la muerte de tu esposo, pero.

Bella movió la cabeza con actitud suplicante, sin poder permitir que siguiera adelante.

—Por favor, no puedo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la mujer, arrepentida de inmediato— No tengo ningún derecho a interferir; amo mucho a mi hijo y siento un gran afecto por ti, Bella. No debí inmiscuirme.

—Usted no... no se trata... No es que Edward no me importe... —no pudo decir más. Esme le apretó la mano con actitud comprensiva— No es la granja... o usted... Creo que es Edward quien cambió de opinión.

—No lo puedo creer —replicó la anciana con un suspiro— Edward no es de los que pueden dar marcha atrás una vez que adquiere un compromiso con alguien.

No, no lo era, y lo que Bella temía era que Edward volviera para decirle que se casaría con ella, pero por la criatura, no porque la quisiera a ella. Bella no quería eso.

Qué irónica puede ser la vida... y en ocasiones demasiado amarga.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que opinan? ¿Me dejan un review?<strong>

**El adelanto en mi blog.**

**Descarga el capitulo original en mi blog.**

**Nos estamos leyendo besos...vayan preparandose para el final, que pronto llega.**

**http : / alma - lau . blogspot . com /**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicas muchisimas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

LA dieron de alta en el hospital al día siguiente. Regresó al hotel, en donde Magde Davies la recibió con cariño maternal.

Sólo Dios sabía qué explicación dio a Edward de su accidente, pero con certeza no era la verdadera. Lo averiguó frente a una taza de té que, en son de bienvenida, le ofreció Magde.

—Debes haberte aterrorizado cuando creíste que alguien trataba de meterse en la tienda. Supongo que, después de vivir en Nueva York, cualquier ruido extraño debe alarmarte, mas sólo era Edward que verificaba que todo estuviese en orden ya que vio tu luz encendida. Comentó que al llamar a tu puerta te sobresaltó y caíste, pero que, para tu fortuna, dejaste la puerta principal abierta y así pudo entrar. Me alegro de que ya estés bien.

En el hospital le recomendaron que tomase las cosas con calma durante unos días, pero la casa ya estaba lista y ansiaba mudarse. Sus pedidos ya estaban llegando y su anuncio solicitando una asistente aparecería en el periódico; tenía mucho que hacer para perder el tiempo esperando. Ya contaba con la mayor parte de sus muebles y los anaqueles de la librería estaban en su sitio.

Ocupó su casa nueva, a mediados de la semana. Alice insistió en ayudarla, impidiéndole cargar cajas pesadas.

La respuesta al anuncio fue abrumadora. Seleccionaría entre las solicitudes de empleo y entrevistaría a media docena de candidatas.

La esperaba un verano muy atareado. Primero, la recepción para la inauguración de la librería; luego, vendría el festival de verano y, antes de que se diese cuenta, llegaría noviembre y el nacimiento de su hijo. Después de cenar, no obstante sentirse muy cansada, bajó a acomodar los libros nuevos.

El seleccionar qué libros pedir fue una de las tareas más difíciles y confiaba en que su elección hubiese sido acertada. Por necesidad, tendría que asignar un gran espacio a las ediciones populares y todavía analizaba la posibilidad de incluir tarjetas de felicitación y papel para regalos. Además, una amiga comentó que era muy raro encontrar en el pueblo pinturas, pinceles y lienzos para los artistas. Casi siempre tenían que ir hasta Seattle, y Bella analizaba la posibilidad de llevar esa línea de productos.

El festival de verano se efectuaría en menos de un mes, a mediados de septiembre, explicándole Alice que también era para celebrar el inicio de las cosechas.

Proyectaba hacer la fiesta de inauguración en la primera semana de septiembre y, a sugerencia de Alice, contrató a dos agrupaciones femeninas para que se encargaran del servicio.

—Son muy buenas en eso y así ganarán algún dinero para reparar el techo de la iglesia.

Empezó a acomodar los libros, en su mayoría diccionarios y libros de consulta, en los anaqueles.

Si se casaba con Edward tendría que abandonar todo eso. Se sorprendió de lo poco que le importaba ya. Le sería fácil separar la casa de la tienda, arrendar la primera y conseguir quién administrase la segunda. Su presencia sería necesaria en la granja, como esposa de Edward. Tuvo una sensación de placer al imaginarse casada con Edward; pero, de pronto, volvió a la realidad al recordar su reacción al decirle que aceptaba su propuesta matrimonial.

Qué irónico era que después de rechazar cualquier relación con él, en el momento en que ella decidió que su amor y necesidad de él eran más importantes que sus temores, Edward fuese quien daba marcha atrás.

La euforia la abandonó y se dejó hundir en la desesperación.

Estaba en lo cierto cuando temía enamorarse de él, se dijo al terminar la tarea de acomodar libros.

La velada se presentaba interminable ante ella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward? Su madre ya estaba en casa, quizá cenaban juntos o, quizá, Edward estaría trabajando en algún sitio de la granja.

El teléfono sonó y, presurosa, acudió a tomar la llamada, mas sólo se trataba de Alice que la invitaba a almorzar con ellos el domingo. Bella quería aceptar, pero con seguridad Edward estaría allí y a él correspondía la siguiente jugada. No quería que llegara a pensar que trataba de empujarlo al matrimonio o cualquier otra cosa, por lo que se negó.

El rumiar su dolor no iba a hacerle ningún bien, se dijo. Tenía mucho por hacer y el trabajo la ayudaría a sacar a Edward de su mente. Laboró hasta tarde, pero no le fue posible olvidarse de él, y al meterse en la cama, recordó que allí le hizo el amor y que se volvió en su contra cuando descubrió la verdad. Se dijo que fue tonto de su parte el dar a su supuesto marido el nombre de su amiga, pero se atemorizó al enterarse de que Edward estaría muy cerca de ella y ése fue el primer nombre en el que pensó.

El descanso en el hospital debió serle benéfico, decidió dos días más tarde después de una visita de rutina que puso término a cualquier duda que abrigara respecto a su salud y la del niño. Los dos se encontraban en perfecto estado de salud y, como premio adicional, estaba tan llena de energía que había realizado más trabajo que el que nunca anticipó.

Miró la hora, mientras conducía. Contaba con menos de una hora para la primera entrevista de la tarde. Entrevistaría a seis chicas. Mientras estuvo en la televisora, tuvo jóvenes a sus órdenes, por lo que no abrigaba ningún temor a contratar a una colegiala.

Llegó a la librería con media hora de antelación y, al recordar la recomendación médica de ganar más peso, se preparó un generoso almuerzo a base de vegetales. Acababa de recoger la mesa cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta de la librería. La primera solicitante resultó ser una tímida chica de dieciocho años, con el cabello desaliñado y temerosos ojos azules. Bella logró relajarla e inició la entrevista.

Cerca de las seis despidió a la última candidata. Revisó las notas que había tomado. La decisión estaba hecha, pero quería estar segura.

A las siete se levantó y se desperezó. Sí, estaba en lo cierto. La chica que mejor la impresionó era un tanto estrafalaria en el peinado y en el vestido, mas era inteligente, la mayor de cuatro hijos y, por tanto, acostumbrada a tratar con niños. Sumó bien las operaciones aritméticas que Bella le ordenó, sin errores y sin la ayuda de una calculadora. También trabajó en una tienda en un empleo temporal, y Bella confiaba en poder enseñarla a hacerse cargo de algunas tareas administrativas. Mordisqueó la pluma y analizó los nombres anotados en su libreta.

Mary White era el nombre de la primera chica que entrevistó. Demasiado retraída y tímida para asumir responsabilidad plena del negocio, pero detectó en ella un buen potencial. Con un poco de ayuda... Volvió a morder la pluma y tomó la decisión. Ofrecería trabajo de medio tiempo a Mary, habría ocasiones en las que necesitaría a las dos chicas. Como en Navidad, por ejemplo. Sacó su máquina de escribir portátil y empezó a trabajar.

La sugerencia de Alice de contratar las agrupaciones de mujeres para servir la fiesta, resultó útil. Con un amplio presupuesto a su disposición, le presentaron un menú delicioso.

Bella insistió más en la calidad que en la cantidad y quedó feliz con lo que le propusieron.

Confiaba en que el buen clima persistiera y que sus invitados pudiesen salir al jardín. La labor realizada por los muchachos y algunas adiciones de última hora de plantas adquiridas en una casa especializada, a corta distancia del poblado, hicieron que el jardín luciera tan hermoso como la casa.

No quería reconocer que esa febril actividad la desarrollaba para mantener a Edward alejado de su mente. Desde que salió del hospital no había sabido de él, la respuesta clásica del hombre asustado, se dijo con amargura. El problema estaba en que colocó a Edward en un pedestal sin siquiera darse cuenta. Era muy respetado en la localidad y cometió el error de investirlo con todas las cualidades que solo un ser perfecto poseería.

El granjero se ofreció a casarse con ella en un acto caballeroso, y una vez que tuvo la oportunidad de analizar las consecuencias de su acción, recapacitó. ¿Cómo podía culparlo por no querer enfrentarse a la carga que ella y su hijo representaban, cuando fue ella misma quien luchó para evadir cualquier compromiso?

Era ilógico que estuviese tan herida por su rechazo... pero así era. Lo amaba. Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de ello y se maravilló que se hubiera engañado durante tanto tiempo.

Las invitaciones para la fiesta de inauguración ya estaban enviadas y, por supuesto, incluyó a Alice y su esposo y a Esme Cullen. Era tonto que estuviese tan excitada como una adolescente ante su primera cita con un chico, pensó al despertar la mañana de la fiesta. Dadas las circunstancias, era factible que Edward no se presentara.

Las dos asistentes participarían en el evento. Bella consideró que sería una buena forma de que empezaran a familiarizarse con el negocio y ver su reacción.

Además de algunos proveedores, invitó a uno o dos integrantes del personal de la televisora y a los representantes de los medios de información. La publicidad la ayudaría.

Las señoras integrantes de los grupos sociales acudieron desde temprano para hacerse cargo del servicio de alimentos y bebidas. En verdad eran muy eficientes y profesionales y así lo comentó Bella a una de ellas.

—Créame que disfrutamos mucho nuestra labor. Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de servir un evento en el que el costo no es el principal limitante. Se sorprendería al ver las maravillas que a veces tenemos que hacer con carne enlatada y emparedados.

Los primeros invitados se presentaron a las dos treinta de la tarde y para las tres treinta, la librería estaba llena a toda su capacidad, por lo que algunos tuvieron que salir al jardín.

El mural despertó gran interés y admiración. El fotógrafo del periódico local lamentó no poder imprimirlo en colores; otro reportero manifestó su interés en publicar una entrevista, con ella en el suplemento dominical.

—Será interesante señalar el cambio de una profesional en una estación televisora a propietaria de una librería. A muchos de nuestros lectores les gustan artículos de personas que "regresan a la vida sencilla" —señaló. Hablaron sobre el proyecto unos minutos y de pronto Bella observó que Alice y su esposo habían llegado. Con desaliento, vio que Esme los acompañaba. Eso significaba que Edward no asistiría, confirmando sus temores. Se despidió del periodista y fue a saludar a los recién llegados.

—Lamento que lleguemos tarde, pero Jasper tuvo que atender una urgencia —se disculpó Alice.

—Edward también se disculpa —añadió la anciana— Están muy atareados en despejar uno de los médanos.

Excusa aceptable, pero Bella no se dejó engañar. De habérselo propuesto, Edward habría estado allí.

Al ver el mural, Esme externó su entusiasmo.

—Pienso mandar pintar uno parecido en la habitación del niño, más adelante —le informó Bella.

—Todo parece ir muy bien en esa dirección. Te ves radiante, por trillada que la frase parezca.

—Y usted también —dijo Bella—.Debo manifestar que quedé aterrorizada al verla tirada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

—La situación me apena mucho. Todo fue por mi culpa y Edward empezó a actuar como gallina clueca. La señora J. no me pierde de vista y eso la tiene agotada. Pobre mujer; y ni qué decir lo que ello provoca en mi estado de ánimo. Me temo que estoy más preocupada por Edward que por mí —Alice y Jasper se habían alejado y la anciana conversaba a solas con Bella— No sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes, querida, pero Edward actúa de modo muy extraño. Sé que ya he hablado contigo al respecto, pero si se trata de la granja.

—No... no es eso —Bella movió la cabeza con fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ¿No puedes decírmelo?

Durante un instante, Bella creyó que estallaría en llanto. Se comportaba como una niña, se reprochó.

—Sé que debes seguir sufriendo por tu esposo desaparecido —agregó Esme— pero...

—No, no es eso —repitió Bella sin poder contenerse— Esme, no puedo hablar de ello, pero, créame, no hay nada... No hay nada que anhele más que el tener el amor de Edward —admitió con valor— Es él quien abriga dudas —continuó. Tomó a Esme del brazo y suplicó — Por favor, no vaya a decirle que sostuvo esta charla. Me desagradaría mucho que piense que quiero presionarlo de alguna forma.

—No te preocupes. No le diré una sola palabra —le aseguró la mujer— En primer término, no tenía derecho alguno de hacerte una pregunta como esa y me conmueve el que me reveles cuáles son tus sentimientos. Sabes que he aprendido a quererte y no niego que me encantaría que fueras mi nuera. Me alegré cuando pensé que Edward se interesaba en ti y me preocupé después, cuando me percaté de que lo rechazabas. Pero si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quién hablar, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que soy la madre de Edward, no vaciles en venir a mí, ¿lo harás? En ocasiones debes creer que tu familia está demasiado lejos. Considero que, puesto que ninguno de nosotros lo conoció, tendemos a olvidarnos de lo que pasaste al perder a tu marido.

Bella no podía soportar más. Se disculpó al ver que una antigua compañera de trabajo en la televisora se acercaba, con una copa de vino y un plato de bocadillos en las manos.

—La comida está fabulosa —comentó la amiga, ingiriendo un emparedado de salmón ahumado con avidez— El lugar también es precioso, aunque para mí demasiado anticuado. Pero, ¿qué es eso que he escuchado de que eres viuda y que esperas un hijo? ¡Te guardaste muy bien las cosas mientras estuviste trabajando!

Para fortuna de Bella, la mujer no dio importancia a que nunca hubo un esposo, sino que ella sólo decidió guardarse la noticia.

—Así pasa... —comentó despreocupada y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando alguien más se acercó a ellas y cambiaron el tema de conversación.

Comprendió que se arriesgó mucho al invitar a personas que conocían su vida anterior, pero se sentía tan desgraciada al saberse enamorada de Edward, que no le dio importancia. Tan pronto se hubo liberado de sus amigas citadinas, se vio acorralada por Madge Davies.

—Todo está maravilloso. Creo que pediré a las damas de la parroquia que usen la cocina del hotel para practicar sus nuevos platillos.

—No sería mala idea —aceptó Bella— Entiendo que siempre están buscando la forma de allegarse fondos para la restauración de la iglesia. El jardín del hotel es muy amplio y podrían servir almuerzos campestres los fines de semana.

— ¡Excelente idea! —entusiasmada, Madge se alejó.

Todos parecían divertirse, menos ella, pensó Bella con amargura. Hasta sus asistentes disfrutaban la reunión.

El peinado estilo punk de Susie lucía menos alborotado que de costumbre, y la timidez de Mary también había menguado.

Al dar las cinco, los invitados emprendieron la retirada. Alice, Jasper y Esme fueron los últimos en despedirse y Bella tuvo el presentimiento de que Esme quería decirle algo.

No debí confiar en ella, se dijo Bella en son de reproche. Ahora se sentiría tensa y avergonzada ante ella.

—Debemos marcharnos —anunció Jasper. — Tengo una cirugía programada para esta noche.

Las dos asistentes se quedaron para ayudarla a recoger las cosas. Las encargadas de la vajilla le indicaron que no se molestara en lavarla, pero, contando con la ayuda de Susie y de Mary, la limpiaron en la lavadora automática antes de entregarla. La mantelería pronto quedó lista para mandarla a la lavandería, y un poco más tarde, todo estaba en orden.

—Han hecho maravillas, chicas —abrió su escritorio y sacó dos sobres que ya tenía preparados— Dado que todavía no trabajaban para mí de forma oficial, aquí tienen una pequeña gratificación por su esfuerzo.

— ¿Va a pagarnos? —preguntó Mary con deleite— ¡No fue trabajo, sino una diversión!

—Sí, fue muy interesante —comentó Susie.

Cuando se marcharon, Bella quedó abrumada por la tensión y la soledad de la casa. Su inquietud la llevó al jardín. El invernadero todavía necesitaba una mano de pintura. Lo haría en ese momento, decidió; eso la ayudaría a no pensar en Edward. Hasta el último momento de la fiesta abrigó la esperanza de que llegara, que al fin se olvidara de su orgullo.

¿Sería esa su forma de decirle que no quería casarse con ella? Se preguntó de pronto, mientras subía los peldaños de una pequeña escalera, para empezar a pintar. ¿Qué ganaba con lamentarse? Eso no lo haría volver.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, pintaba, furiosa, uno de los costados del invernadero, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Se enderezó, frotándose la parte adolorida, y la escalera se tambaleó. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, unos fuertes brazos la arrancaron de la escalera.

— ¿Es que nunca vas a aprender? ¿Qué diablos hacías allá arriba? Entendía que querías tener el niño.

¡Edward!... ¡Edward llegó, después de todo! Estaba demasiado feliz para advertir la furia contenida en su voz, demasiado alegre para no hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y acercarse más a él.

-—Bella... Mírame —reacia, abrió los ojos, sólo para ver la furia que había en su expresión — ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? —repitió él.

—No trataba de hacer nada —replicó ella. Su felicidad desapareció— Sólo pintaba.

— ¿Solo pintabas? —Bella advirtió que Edward temblaba de ira— Perdóname, pero entiendo que los médicos insistieron en que te cuidaras. ¿No los escuchaste, Bella? ¿O sólo se trata de que ya no quieres llevar a mi hijo en tu seno? —preguntó emocionado— ¿Quieres?

—No... —pálida, Bella se apartó de él. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? La repulsión apareció en su rostro y Edward cambió su actitud.

—Perdóname —suplicó contrito—, pero al verte allí después de lo ocurrido.

Se habían separado y por mucho que Bella anhelaba volver a sus brazos, le faltó el valor para dar el primer paso. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. ¿Por qué fue a verla? ¿Se habría decidido? ¿Le iría…?

—Pensé que mi madre estaría aquí —le dijo él, destrozando sus esperanzas.

—Se fue hace media hora, con Alice y Jasper.

—Oh. Me dijo que me esperaría, pero nos tardamos demasiado —frunció el ceño y Bella advirtió en él un cansancio que no había visto antes. Su ropa, a pesar de estar usada, estaba limpia. Supuso que se detuvo unos minutos en su casa, para ducharse. Eso la hizo desear acercarse a él. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas es caparan, y se tambaleó. Edward la asió de los brazos de inmediato. — ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión respecto a casarte conmigo, Bella?

La dureza de su voz la lastimó. Abrió los ojos y vio en los de él una mezcla de enojo y otras emociones complejas. Si no lo estuviese viendo hasta diría que su voz estaba llena de dolor, pensó con un estremecimiento.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? De todos modos, ya no quieres casarte conmigo.

—Pero, al parecer tú si quieres hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Fuiste terminante al decir que no lo harías.

—Ya te dije por qué —Bella no podía soportar la situación. Si él seguía interrogándola, lastimándola, acabaría diciéndole la verdad... que lo amaba.

—Sí, si lo hiciste —respondió él con cinismo— ¿Pero me hablabas con la verdad? ¡Me has mentido tanto! —agregó con amargura— Tantas evasivas... Tanto engaño. Estaba muy equivocado respecto a ti, ¿no es así? Pensaba que te sentías culpable por hacer el amor conmigo... Por desearme... Tan pronto después de la muerte de tu esposo. Me volví loco haciéndote concesiones, Bella, diciéndome que necesitabas tiempo, que no debía apresurarte; pero tú sólo jugabas conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

Bella veía la furia en sus ojos; la veía crecer y se limitó a bajar la cabeza, sabiendo que no podía decir nada en su defensa.

— ¡Cielos, cómo debes haberte burlado de mi! ¡Cuánto habrás reído de mi compasión por tu dolor! —torció la boca con un gesto de amargura.

— ¡No! —el gritó salió de lo profundo de Bella—. No... No comprendes, ¡no fue nada de eso!

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos fue? —exigió él, sacudiéndola— Porque estoy enloqueciendo tratando de comprender qué es lo que te motiva. ¡Oh, Dios! —la soltó con una mueca de disgusto— ¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo? Me incitas a la violencia, ¿lo sabías? Si no me marcho ahora, no seré responsable de mis actos. Cuando pienso en lo que deliberadamente me hiciste pensar… compadecerte... ¡Dios mío!

La exclamación de Edward la dejó desolada. Por mucho que ella quisiera consolarlo, hacer renacer su fe en ella, Bella sabía que no podía decir nada.

Permaneció como una estatua, viéndolo partir, inconsciente del torrente de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Eso era todo; no habría matrimonio, ni la felicidad eterna en la que compartirían sus vidas y su hijo. Dio gracias al cielo por lograr contenerse y no revelarle que lo amaba. Esa hubiera sido la humillación definitiva.

Regresó a la casa, agotada, débil y temblorosa. Ya en su dormitorio se estremeció, a pesar de no tener frío. Sólo los brazos de Edward podrían abrigarla y disipar el nudo helado en su garganta, sólo Edward sería capaz de darle luz y calor a su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejan un review?<strong>

**Visiten mi blog, les he dejado un adelanto de muerte, hoy me sentí muy bondadosa y les he dejado solo unos cuantos renglones que dicen demaciado.**

**http : / alma - lau. blogspot. com /**


	11. Final

**Hola chicas...Muchisimas gracias por leerme, por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews, por visitar mi blog que ya sumo las 1,000 visitas y 10 seguidoras. Muchas gracias!**

**Sin mas las dejo con el final de este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Final<strong>

BELLA se dijo que tenía un hijo por el cual vivir; que por Ángela y por el niño, tendría que controlarse. Después de todo, no estaba en peores condiciones que cuando llegó allí, llena de felicidad e ilusiones.

Ahora esas ilusiones ya no eran importantes. Se disculpó de sus responsabilidades en la organización de la fiesta de verano, argumentando no sentirse bien. Apenas si observó la mirada preocupada que Alice le lanzó. Se escondió, como una ostra en su concha, y nada la haría salir.

Pasaba largas horas sentada, con la mirada perdida. Toda su energía desapareció, reemplazada por una lasitud que la dejo pálida, sin apetito, cansada y retraída.

Tanto Mary como Susie lo comentaron. Bajo el peinado y ropa extravagante, Susie tenía instintos maternales y, en otras circunstancias, Bella habría gozado sus esfuerzos para hacerla comer. En la pequeña cocineta, atrás de la bodega, Susie preparó unos huevos revueltos y le sirvió una ración generosa, le llevó una pizza y un trozo de pastel horneado en casa.

Una vocecita interior le decía a Bella que su actitud era infantil; que, de forma deliberada, trataba de castigarse por tantas mentiras y que, al hacerlo, ponía en peligro su salud y la del niño. Por fin, incapaz de soportar el dolor, decidió ir a Nueva York durante un día. Se negó a darse por enterada de la expresión preocupada de su asistente.

El viaje en avion le pareció eterno. Nueva York la abrumó con tanto ruido y contaminación. Recorrió a pie varias calles y, por último, abordó un taxi hasta su lugar de destino.

En los últimos días del verano, el cementerio estaba rebosante de flores y los árboles lucían todo su esplendor. No era la única visitante, y al ver a un anciano encorvado sobre una tumba, colocando flores en un recipiente con temblorosas manos, no pudo contener el llanto.

Se encaminó despacio hasta la tumba de Ángela. La lápida estaba limpia y advirtió que las plantas que sembró, retoñaron. En alguna ocasión llevaría allí a su hijo y le contaría la historia de su concepción.

Ahora ya podría decirle, si la criatura preguntaba, que amó a su padre. Lo amó y lo perdió.

Reclinó la cabeza en la fría piedra y sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, pero no se movió. Las escenas dolorosas eran tan comunes en ese sitio que nadie se detenía o interfería.

Los pasos se detuvieron y una sombra le tapó el sol. Alarmada, se dio vuelta, reconociendo que en ese apartado lugar podría estar en peligro. Se levantó, atemorizada.

Al instante, una mano masculina se alargó para ayudarla. El sol la deslumbraba, se cubrió los ojos con una mano y sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor al reconocer a Edward.

—Todo está bien, Bella. Ya todo está bien.

Por increíble que fuese, la tenía en sus brazos, como a una niña, y ella se quedó allí, dejando que el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa saliesen con sus lágrimas.

Cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, no lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba consciente era de que Edward estaba con ella, sosteniéndola como soñó, acariciando su cabeza y murmurándole suaves palabras. Levantó hacia él su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— ¿Co… cómo supiste donde estaba?

—En alguna ocasión me dijiste que habías venido a este sitio —le indicó él con una sonrisa— Llamé a tu abogado y le pedí instrucciones para dar con el lugar. Alice fue a verte a la librería y Susie le comentó que estaba preocupada por ti. Entre mi madre y mi hermana me han colocado en la más baja de las posiciones, créeme —señaló y agregó con voz tan baja que en un principio Bella creyó no haberlo entendido— Mi madre dice que me amas, ¿es cierto?

Edward debió advertir su asombro e indecisión, ya que la tomó de ambas manos y la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Sin evasivas ni mentiras. Por una vez, confía en mí, Bella, y dime la verdad.

—Si… Si te amo —con su admisión, Bella sintió que el peso del sentimiento de culpa desaparecía de su corazón. Pasará lo que pasara, él al menos sabría que le importaba, que su hijo le importaba.

Tragó con dificultad y lo miró a la cara, y él tomó su rostro con las manos.

La expresión de amor y pasión que había en los ojos de Edward la conmovieron.

—Nunca creí llegar a escucharte decir eso —la voz de Edward temblaba con emoción— Te amo tanto... desde el primer momento... desde la primera ocasión que te toqué.

—Pero cuando nos vimos por última vez... estabas tan furioso... —se estremeció y él la abrazó.

—Después hablaremos de eso; en este momento quiero que sepas que lamento lo que te dije, el dolor me tenía aturdido. Quería casarme contigo porque no puedo vivir sin ti y tú me indicaste que lo harías por un juramento que hiciste en un momento de intenso temor. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hiciste sentir? Te importaba tan poco, que... yo... —movió la cabeza, abatido por la intensidad de sus sentimientos— Cásate conmigo, Bella. Ven vivir conmigo y...

— ¿… se mi amor? —terminó ella— Con gusto, mi amado... mi queridísimo Edward —se dio vuelta y lo besó con toda su pasión reprimida.

En los labios de Edward sintió primero el asombro y luego su respuesta; de pronto, fue él quien la besaba, sus manos se movían con urgencia sobre su cuerpo y escuchó su propia exclamación de frustración al separarse él de su lado, cayendo sobre ella un bálsamo que tranquilizó su excitación.

—No puedo hacerte el amor aquí —señaló Edward con voz gruesa— De hecho, me temo que no podré hacerte el amor hasta que estemos debidamente casados. Puedo obtener una licencia especial. ¿Te parece, mi amor? ¿Tendrás el valor suficiente para comprometerte tan rápido, digamos en unos tres días?

¿Por qué habría de necesitar valor? Y en cuanto a comprometerse con él. ¿No lo hizo la primera ocasión en que le entregó su cuerpo?

— Tres días —bromeó— ¿En realidad necesitas tanto tiempo?

…

— No todo marchará sobre ruedas —le informó Edward cuando iban en el auto—. Habrá muchos chismorreos.

—Y tendremos que decir a Alice y a tu madre la verdad —agregó Bella— Sé que tu madre amará a mi hijo, de cualquier forma; pero quiero que sepa que también es tuyo.

—Eso me hace amarte todavía más, ¿lo sabías? —comentó Edward, haciendo un movimiento brusco con el volante para evitar atropellar a un peatón, después de distraerse un instante para darle un beso.

…

Se casaron tres días más tarde, en Nueva York y sin informar a nadie. Se registraron en el mismo hotel donde empezó todo. Bella rió al ver el número de la habitación que les asignaron.

—Yo la pedí en especial —le informó Edward.

Llamaron a Esme desde el hotel. Edward tenía a Bella reclinada sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Que hicieron qué? ¿Se casaron? ¡Dios mío!...—Edward alejó el auricular para que Bella escuchara la respuesta feliz de su madre.

—Tendremos la luna de miel más breve de la historia y estaremos en casa mañana por la noche —continuó él— Quiere hablar contigo —informó Edward a Bella, entregándole el aparato.

—Bella, querida. Me alegro mucho. Te dije que te amaba, ¿no es así? Tú y tu hijo son bienvenidos en la familia —Bella hizo una aspiración profunda. No le iba a ser fácil.

—Nuestro hijo —la corrigió temblorosa— Edward es el padre de mi nene... Es una larga historia y prometo contársela toda, pero quise informarla desde ahora.

Se produjo un largo silencio y Bella deseó con desesperación haberse guardado la noticia hasta ver a Esme cara a cara, pero el momento le pareció tan oportuno, que no pudo contenerse.

—Cariño... —había una gran compasión y comprensión en las palabras de la anciana— No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.

Bella entregó el auricular a su nuevo marido.

—Ya se lo dije —le indicó, sin necesidad.

…

—Espero que comprendas el significado de esta habitación —señaló Edward, media hora más tarde, luego que un camarero les llevó la cena y una botella de champaña en hielo.

Bella le brindó una sonrisa maliciosa y se acarició el vientre.

—Si no lo hago, aquí hay alguien que me lo recordará.

—Todavía no hablamos de Ángela como es debido —comentó Edward con voz baja— No te he dicho que comprendo bien qué fue lo que te hizo actuar así. Supongo que lo que me enfureció fue el descubrir que usaste un marido ficticio para mantenerme alejado. Verás, yo estaba muy celoso de él y con mucho resentimiento porque llevabas su hijo en tus entrañas y no el mío, que no eras la mujer de mis sueños, sólo crearía para mí y que eras la mujer de otro hombre.

—No te mentí porque fueras tú... al menos no en ese sentido —le informó Bella, tratando de tragarse el nudo que sus palabras emocionadas formaron en su garganta— Una vez que supe que estaba embarazada, decidí que era una señal de que debía empezar una nueva vida. Nunca imaginé que volveríamos a encontrarnos, así que inventé un marido desaparecido para proteger a nuestro hijo. No quería para él, o ella, el estigma de la ilegitimidad y también haría las cosas más fáciles para mí. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, yo ya había establecido mi personalidad como viuda y no podía dar marcha atrás. Estaba aterrorizada de que descubrieras la verdad y también que era tu hijo. No sé por qué... La larga enfermedad y la muerte de Ángela me hicieron ver cualquier compromiso físico o emocional de forma muy distorsionada. Supongo que lo que le ocurrió a ella me hizo temer que algo parecido me sucedería a mí o alguien a quien amase.

—Sí, comprendo lo terrible que es ver como una vida tan joven queda destruida con tanta crueldad —aceptó Edward sombrío— Lo mismo ocurrió con nosotros, en el caso de mamá... el ver cómo perdió su libertad, verla confinada a una silla de ruedas para siempre. Es extraña la forma en que sufrimos más por los otros que por nosotros mismos.

—Ángela estaba muy deprimida en algunas ocasiones. Me rogó varias veces que la ayudara a poner fin a las cosas.

—Mamá también ha sufrido depresiones —comentó Edward con voz pesada— Cuando cayó.

Bella cubrió su mano con la suya y notó que temblaba.

—Siempre le agradeceré que me dijera que me amabas —le indicó Edward— De otro modo, sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo más habríamos perdido. No lo creía... pero quería hacerlo con desesperación.

—Y en lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en cuánto me despreciabas por tantas mentiras. Todo lo que hacías y decías parecía confirmarlo.

—Todo eso sólo era motivado por mi frustración. Mi orgullo estaba muy lastimado por la forma en que me engañaste. Pero lo que más me dolió fue percatarme de que estabas dispuesta a no dejarme saber que el niño es mío.

—Porque creía que eso era lo correcto. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo él, besándole la palma de la mano.

Más tarde, envueltos uno en brazos de otro, en la languidez del amor, Edward comentó somnoliento:

—En aquel momento en esta misma habitación, pensé que la mujer con quien hice el amor era alguien muy especial. Ahora sé que tan especial era —rió al sentir el gesto avergonzado de Bella— Para una dama embarazada, señora Cullen, usted es muy sensual y provocativa, ¿lo sabía?

—No creo que todo sea atribuible a mí, señor Cullen —replicó ella.

—Ah, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de la abstinencia —respondió Edward, acariciándola antes de volver a abrazarla.

—Yo sabía que era la ausencia —comentó Bella, adormilada; pero le costaba esfuerzo hablar y era una gran pérdida de tiempo el formar palabras con los labios cuando con ellos podía estar haciendo algo más interesante. Algo como saborear la piel de Edward, por ejemplo. Probar y excitar el cuerpo masculino, tan cerca del suyo, en respuesta igual a lo que ella sentía.

Las manos de Edward y luego sus labios hacían una tierna exploración del cuello y de los senos. Dejó escapar su nombre en un gemido y lo acercó más, ávida de volver a sentirlo dentro de ella. Se hicieron el amor con gentileza y se quedaron dormidos. Volvieron a amarse con la suave luz del amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Me dejan un review?<strong>

**Pero hay buenas noticias, aun no me despido, jejeje.**

**Mañana por la noche subo el epílogo.**

**Les deje un "adelanto" en el blog...no se sorprendan si no les doy mucho material por tratarse del final.**

**Tambien pueden descargar la historia original ahí.**

**recuerden es www. alma -lau - blogspot. com**


	12. Epílogo

**CHICAS PUES MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO COMO YO.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO. BESOS.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Penny Jordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

CUATRO semanas más tarde, en la cocina de la granja, Edward y Bella estaban a punto de tener su primera discusión matrimonial.

—No —insistía Edward con firmeza— Comprendo tus sentimientos, Bells, pero éste es nuestro primer hijo. Por el bienestar de ambos, quiero que estés en el hospital cuando llegue el momento.

—Pero, Edward, tu madre y tu abuela tuvieron sus hijos, todos sus hijos, aquí en la granja y yo quiero que sea igual —protestó Bella, terca.

Discutían lo mismo desde la noche anterior, cuando ella anunció sus intenciones de dar a luz en la granja.

Ya había hablado de ello y con el apoyo entusiasta de la partera, el doctor Thomas aceptó... si no había ninguna complicación... que el parto se efectuase allí.

—Mira, Bella, esto no es algo en lo que esté dispuesto a ceder. Sigo pensando que el mejor sitio para recibir a nuestro hijo es un hospital, con todos los adelantos médicos a la mano por... por si fuera necesario.

Bella no logró hacerlo cambiar de opinión, informó a su suegra esa tarde.

—Es como luchar contra una máquina cosechadora... me siento como si me hubiesen segado, cortado y embalado para resultar una paca muy bien conformada —se quejó— No parece comprender que hay algo más en tener un hijo, que el contar con todos los adelantos de la tecnología médica.

—Comprendo su punto de vista y también el tuyo, Bella —le indicó la mujer— Mi esposo actuó de la misma forma, como ya lo sabes. Estaba terco en que Edward naciera en Seattle.

—Pero no fue así, ¿no es cierto? —le dijo Bella con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo lo logró?

—La naturaleza lo hizo por mi... así fue.

—Bueno, espero que la naturaleza también sea generosa conmigo.

…

HACIENDO a un lado su disgusto por la terquedad de Edward, Bella nunca fue más feliz en su vida. Se hacían el amor todas las noches, no con tanto apasionamiento como ambos querrían, pero había algo único y muy especial en la forma que Edward la sostenía en sus brazos; en cómo la cuidaba a ella y a su hijo.

Ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo y empezaba a sentirse incómoda. El recoger algo del suelo le era casi imposible y necesitaba la ayuda de Edward para entrar y salir de la tina.

Poco después de su matrimonio, Esme les informó que ella no sería un estorbo en sus vidas, pero Bella le dijo de inmediato que era al contrario.

—Puesto que Edward dedica todo su tiempo a la granja, me sentiría muy sola sin usted —le aclaró con cariño. Así fue que las dos adquirieron el hábito de pasar las tardes juntas y compartir la cena con Edward a su regreso.

Por las tardes, si éste no salía, Bella lo ayudaba con las tareas de oficina. Dos veces por semana iban a ver cómo progresaba Susie con la administración de la librería. Mary ya trabajaba tiempo completo y con muy buenos resultados. Pensaba en buscar a quien arrendarla casa después de Navidad.

Ella y Esme ya hacían planes para redecorar la casa de la granja, pero, como todo lo demás, tendrían que esperar hasta después del nacimiento del niño.

En la planta alta preparaban el cuarto del infante. En Port Angeles adquirieron los muebles necesarios y serían entregados en el momento preciso.

El verano cedió su lugar al otoño, con sus días despejados y frescos, con sus vientos aromáticos.

El vaquero de Edward predijo un invierno tempranero y un día de fines de octubre, despertó con una fuerza helada y al terminar esa semana, las distantes montañas galesas ya lucían su primer manto de nieve.

La temperatura bajó considerablemente en los primeros días de noviembre y la nieve también cayó en los montes cercanos a la granja. A mediados de mes, Bella se sentía incómoda y una visita al médico confirmó que el niño nacería en cualquier momento.

Las tierras heladas demoraron el arado de otoño del terreno y Edward no se encontraba en casa cuando ella volvió. Cuando al fin lo hizo con apariencia cansada, Bella decidió no decirle que el doctor Thomas le advirtió que el niño podría llegar antes de lo esperado.

Esperaban a Alice y a Jasper a cenar y Bella apresuró a Edward para que fuese a arreglarse.

—No existe la posibilidad de que me acompañes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa, al verla muy elegante con el único vestido de fiesta que todavía le quedaba.

—Ni pensarlo —confirmó Bella, respondiendo la sonrisa— Además, me parece que llega un auto; deben ser Alice y Jasper.

—Mi hermana siempre ha sido muy puntual —gruñó Edward, subiendo la escalera.

Más tarde, Esme lo atribuyó a la cena pesada, Alice opinó que Bella se sugestionó por la visita al hospital, en tanto que Bella afirmó con tranquilidad que no se trataba de nada de eso; sólo era la Madre Naturaleza que decidió que ese momento era el indicado. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, las incomodidades que sufrió en el camino de regreso a casa, crecieron durante la cena, aunadas a un dolor más intenso que, poco a poco, creció en oleadas que subían y bajaban, primero tranquilas y cada vez con mayor urgencia.

Fue Alice quien la descubrió, doblada, en la cocina mientras preparaba el café

— ¡Edward! ¡Jasper! —exclamó alarmada, comprendiendo la situación de inmediato.

Los dos hombres acudieron enseguida.

—Bella ha entrado en las labores del parto —los informó Alice— Edward, ve por el auto.

— ¡No! —gritó Bella, tratando de respirar profundamente.

—Bella, no seas tonta —comento Edward con firmeza— Sé que tienes entre ceja y ceja la idea de que el niño nazca en la granja, pero…

—Ya es demasiado tarde para ir al hospital —le indicó Bella entre dientes, doblada por el dolor— Ya no habrá tiempo —cruzaron una larga mirada entre ellos y Alice, que ya tomaba él tiempo entre cada contracción, los interrumpió con firmeza.

—Bella tiene razón.

— ¡Dios mío! Tenías que saberlo —Edward la contemplaba desesperado y ella no pudo mentirle. Lo sabía... casi desde el momento en que regresó a la granja. La fuente se le había roto hacía mucho y, durante la cena, las contracciones fueron en aumento.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones —señaló Alice— Jasper, ¿qué diferencia hay entre el parto de un niño y un becerro?

—No mucha —replico Jasper con una sonrisa que provocó una expresión de angustia de Edward— Ve a llamar al doctor Thomas y sé un buen chico. Bella, ¿crees poder subir la escalera?

Lo intentó y lo logró, satisfecha al saber que su hijo nacería en casa, donde ella quería.

La partera y el doctor Thomas llegaron a tiempo para ver a Edward sostener a su hija en sus brazos por vez primera, con expresión azorada.

Más tarde, cuando al fin los tres quedaron solos, Edward miró a su esposa con actitud desafiante, y le dijo:

—Nunca tuviste la intención de que la niña naciera en el hospital, ¿no es cierto? Es usted una dama muy terca y voluntariosa señora Cullen. Debí imaginarlo desde el momento en que invadiste mi habitación de hotel y me sedujiste.

— ¿Yo te seduje? —exclamó Bella indignada— Me gusta eso.

— ¡A mí también me gustó!

—Oh, Edward, ¡me haces tan feliz! —le indicó ella con debilidad.— ¡Te amo tanto! —lo tomó de la mano y ambos con templaron a su hija dormida— Me has dado tanto. Hiciste renacer en mí la fe en la vida y en el amor. Ya no abrigo temores —le tendió los brazos— ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

— ¿Renne? Cómo tu madre —sugirió Edward, después de contemplarlas a las dos.

—Esme—replico Bella, —o tal vez…Rennesme—dijo más para ella misma que ni para Edward.

Edward arqueo una ceja, señal de incredulidad.

—No crees que es demasiado difícil de pronunciar—le dijo.

—A tu mama le va a encantar, estoy segura—dijo Bella omitiendo el comentario de Bella.

—Está bien—dijo derrotado Edward—Luego no te quejes si la niña te odia por que no aprende escribir su nombre en el kínder.

La nena se agitó y la importancia del momento se perdió para ellos en su embeleso por la diminuta criatura.

La vida continuó, el dolor se atenuó y desapareció; ése es el orden natural de las cosas y ahora, además de tenerse uno al otro, tenían esa pequeña vida para amar y adorar. Había recibido mucho, pensó Bella agradecida. De un gran dolor surgió un gran amor y nunca dejaría de dar gracias por ello.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEERME.<strong>

**ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. **

**EN MI BLOG PUEDEN DESCARGAR EL EPILOGO ORIGINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**BESOS.**


End file.
